


Road To Tomorrow

by ET2



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 09:37:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 65,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16699978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ET2/pseuds/ET2
Summary: 标题：Road to Tomorrow概要：“这世界并非永恒……并非终点。”分级：R配对：Damian/Dick注明1: 平行世界Damian与主世界Dick，Damian出场年龄有更改。主世界背景融合重启前后。注明2: 旧文存档。(2014-)





	Road To Tomorrow

  **Road To Tomorrow**

 

 

_“Whatever the World is...”_

 

**第一章**

**荒芜之地**

 

尘土的苦涩，然后是灼痛感的逐步苏醒。

迪克在这昏暗的环境中微弱地动了下手臂，确认除了疼痛他还存在一些别的感知。他想要将眼睛睁开，以帮助自己尽快认识到他在哪里以及处于一种怎样的情况。

他听见了风声。然后随着感官全面地恢复，迪克感觉到了周遭传递给他的潮湿和阴冷。他想这里兴许是一个废弃的下水道，因为这里没有任何流动的声音。而他就在其中一侧的台阶上。

夜翼睁开双眼，稀薄的光从前方不远的一处透出。他咳嗽着喉咙里残余的尘灰，胸腔的幅动震痛了他干裂的唇。

这还不是他身为夜翼以来最糟的时候。迪克努力地撑起身体，制服上干竭的血液令它们和伤口粘到了一起。起码他没有断掉几根骨头，且身体还算能够活动。

他应该庆幸他还有机会从这里爬出去——夜翼用一只手抓紧并晃动那架通往地面的铁梯，还很牢实。或是他实在没有力气了。如果不靠自己的力量出去，像是拥有太多大量流血的伤口和断残的骨头，迪克很可能就在这阴暗地洞里被自己的伤活活折磨致死。

夜翼开始向上蹬爬，他的护目镜大概也出了点儿问题，不过不影响他的使用。灼痛依稀从他的背部，他的手臂以及腿侧传来，每当他向上攀登一步，那些伤口就像连绵不断的火钳碰触着他的皮肉。

他的耳朵里是他的呼吸声，迪克知道出口越来越近。井盖已经被打开过了，看来这个弃用的下水道也被其他人当地下路使用过。

或者逃亡。这个念头让他蹙了下眉，夜翼用最后的力气撑起地面，一只腿攀上去。他爬了出来，然后盘起双腿坐在那儿想要借以时间缓解被扯动的伤口那些焦灼感。

疲惫重新抓住了他，迪克感觉他的四肢都是麻木的，除了鲜明的疼痛。再次站起来前迪克允许自己多休息几分钟，他用眼睛仔细观察这个全然陌生的地方。

这里不是哥谭，甚至不是他所熟悉的任何一座城市。现在已是傍晚，阳光不再强烈，迪克看到残破的街巷在渐沉的太阳下散发着寂寥无人的气息。灰尘积淀在店门两侧的展示窗中，商品们黯淡陈旧，街道上一些破碎的玻璃在地面反射着细小的光。

这副景象有一瞬间让他想到零年。

夜翼站了起来，然后走到一盏路灯旁弯腰捡起那张被风带到这里然后被灯柱阻挡的报纸。它不会给他一个明确的时间，甚至说不准这上面的日期属于数年前。迪克将报纸翻过来，上面全是一些与平常报刊再无异的内容。

但他已经确定他是对的，这里不是哥谭，却一样并非零年。迪克甚至不属于这个时间，报纸上的日期至少要比他来之前的时间晚上两年。

迪克重新望向他所在街头的远处，同时大脑迅速整理着他来到这里前的一切信息。很显然这会儿他的思维比刚醒来时清晰多了。他曾接到蝙蝠侠的紧急通知，与此同时收到讯息的还有其他成员。当迪克赶到任务目标的地下基地后一切记忆都是混乱而模糊的，他回想不起任何细节以及最终发生了什么导致他出现在这里的原因。

阻止目标计划——这也许是夜翼从蝙蝠侠的通讯里了解的最透彻的事实。事态的严重和紧迫让对方的声音比任何时候都要充满威严。

迪克开启面具中的周围信号搜索，相当微弱，但依然存在。这意味着这座城市没有完全停止运行，不过看来他需要走一段相当的距离才能到达有人居住的地方。

他观察着可以攀到高处的路线，然后动身。现在不适合为此刻的情况陷入无措和不安，他相信蝙蝠侠已知晓夜翼的消失，布鲁斯不会放弃寻找迪克的下落。而尽管看上去没那么简单，但迪克同样会努力尝试自己去找到回去的方法。他不打算什么都不做。

日落带来的橙红浸染天边，夜翼站在它们之下，他眯起眼睛看着远处类似于一座工厂或基地的建筑区。距离的限制不能使他获得更多信息，迪克猜想着那里可能正在实施的计划，以及掌管这一切的人。他明白无论怎样但此刻他是绝对没有多余精力去掺手任何事。如果在还能找到药物的情况下，迪克至少这之前要确保不会被伤口的感染危机生命。接下来怎样可以一步一步走。

他的武器没有在身上，更没有被握在手中。又一次地，迪克压下那些身处迷失领域并丢失武器而泛起的焦躁，他将头转向另一方，看到了被近处废弃街巷掩盖了的由于夜幕将临而逐渐亮起的市灯。离这里没有他想象中的远，这是个对目前来讲足够好的消息——如他所猜想的，起码还有些活着的人支撑这座城市运行。虽然运行情况或许不会多妙，但仍有一丝希望。

当迪克从高处屋顶回到地面，他活动了下手脚接着便沿着逐渐昏暗的街道朝他确定好的方向走去。他穿过几个狭窄的小巷，避开或干脆踩过一些地面上的商业牌。就这样过了近二十分钟后，夜翼忽然暂停了脚步，并警惕地伏低身体紧贴着背后的墙面。

他敏锐地从这沉寂的空气中捕捉到了血腥味，很新鲜，也许还正温热地向空气散发它的分子。在这之前迪克不认为他有察觉到任何杀戮的动静。它就像突兀地出现在这片区域，等待着迪克绷紧神经，慢慢向前探索。

一把匕首顶住了他的胸口。

一瞬间迪克就要以为听见了它穿过制服，然后深入胸腔和肋骨的刺裂声。夜翼屏住了呼吸，那股血腥味更浓重了，而它就来自另一者。

在这片昏暗中他可以看见对方更为漆黑的面具。双刀交叉着束在背后，那把随时可以插进他胸膛的狭短利刃尖端保持着不变的压力。

“你是谁，”

这声音低沉冰冷，却出乎迪克意料的年轻。

“不用紧张，”夜翼让自己用一种平和的语调说，“看——我并无恶意。”他示意道，向两边伸出未持任何武器的双手。希望对方听信他的话。“对于刚刚来到这地方的人来说，我暂时不想与任何人为敌。”

顶着他胸口的锐利刀尖很久后才放下。

这之前迪克怀疑自己都可以听见对方脑内进行激烈纷争的声音。关于他到底是谁——此刻现身目的是什么——是否该给予信任——

“摘下你的面具。”

这无疑是个饱含威慑的命令。夜翼在一个正常等待时间范围的前半秒摘下了多米诺面具。考虑到至今的状况，显然此时硬碰硬不是个有利场面。然而夜翼依旧会维持警惕，观察着对方每个动作和可能会有的破绽。若接下来局势不妙，他就不得不用些手段来逃脱而不是死在这儿。最终他看到黑暗中的白色目镜慢慢收窄，变成了两条凌厉的细线。

对方忽然退开了。他们间的距离不再像先前那样充满威压却仍旧具有隐患。

迪克没有就此松口气，因为下一刻那把原本束在背后的长刀就指向了他。夜翼举起手同时向后退去，他可以感觉到那股直冲向他的怒意——为什么？

“Hey！放松点，我不知道你究竟怎么了——”迪克不确定他在这时候开口是否为一个正确选择，可事实却是他浑身是伤，唯一庆幸的就是没有大量失血和不能行走。再来一场莫名展开的争斗，他没有把握自己可以击败对方或全身而退。“但我什么也没做，你看到了我该死的现在甚至都没有武器。如果你是担心我的威胁——”

他猛然向下俯身并撞向对方的腹部，但他机敏的对手瞬时闪开并令他们一同撞往那面冷硬的墙壁。迪克咬紧下颚略微喘息着，“听着，我不想和你打。只要放手然后我们两人重新都离对方远远的——我不会干涉你的事情，你也不要再次纠缠上我。”

他没有得到回应，然而稍让迪克惊讶的是，他们之间的一切肢体冲突似乎都暂时瓦解了。

“不可能——”他听见这个似是沉吟的低语。夜翼挑了下眉毛。

紧绷的对抗逐渐消失，他犹豫着要不要松懈他们互相对峙的力道。随后他感觉到手臂上传来了温热，迪克睁大眼睛，这下他完全远离了他的对手。迪克看向左臂制服上不来自于他的鲜血——“你受伤了？”

那道黑色的影子没有再拔出任何武器，他只是慢慢向迪克的方向走近，像是怕惊动周围的黑暗般沉默无声。夜翼观察着对方露在面具之外的下半部分表情，除了绷紧的嘴唇外他几乎得不到任何信息。

他们就这样在这条昏暗的小巷中面对面地站着，直至其中一方抬起双手，在另外一者的注视下取下了套头面具。

迪克感觉得到他的心脏都被冻住了。

“达米安？”他的声音带着震惊与不可置信，“是你吗？”

他的呼吸急切起来，氧气对迪克来说有那么一会儿是变得那样难取。他看着前方那名拿下面具，比以往年长一些的熟悉面孔，他知道那绝对是他。

紧接着两种现实交叉在一起刺痛着迪克，一时间使他无法再说出一句话。

 

**To Be Continued**

 

 

_“——为了这我才生出忍耐的力量，准备抵御一切接踵而来的祸患。”_

_\--- William Shakespeare_

 

**第二章**

**故人**

 

罪犯，英雄，通缉者。

这几乎概括了他此刻所有的身份。

“我没想到会是你。”

迪克看着对面的达米安擦拭着他的武器，后者同时对他说道。他这名至少已经十七岁的兄弟清理刀具的手法简洁干练，与他之前自己一人处理身上的伤口一样完美得无法挑剔。他们坐在这间暂且被迪克认为是个临时住所的客厅沙发上，夜翼的伤口同样刚刚处理完成。迪克有些心不在焉地用消毒棉签涂抹着他手背上的擦伤，他的头脑里全都是现在以及之前发生的事。

他们来到了目前达米安所在的地方，这片区域同样是这里居民眼中的安全范围。人们努力地在把这块地方围护地好一些，离这栋屋子的不远处是医院，然后再隔一段距离便是学校。西边的街巷是市中心，迪克曾看到的最密集的灯光就源自那里。

“你没想到会是我？”

迪克下意识地回问道，随后立刻后悔了这个动作。他承认达米安的那句话引出了他大量的疑问——但现在可不是个解决这些问题的好时候。也许这个世界的理查德·格雷森还发生了一些他不知道的事，与其牵扯着的就是大量绝不会想令人再度观赏遍的记忆，如果真的足够糟糕的话。因此迪克的疑问恐怕不会是个好开头。

“抱歉，你可以不回答。”

达米安站起了身，将护理完毕的武器留在了桌子上。迪克不禁望着对方走上左手边的楼梯，男孩比他记忆中的模样长高和强壮了很多，声线也已转变为一种冷静自持——青年的音色。

迪克扔掉用过的棉签。他没能在这里找到罗宾制服，或说，也许达米安根本就没有成为过罗宾。

但他显然知道迪克……这说明布鲁斯也一定不例外，还有这个家族曾拥有的任何人。迪克呼出一口沉重的气息，然后一只肘部搭在膝盖上，让手指扶上额头。他短暂地闭上了一会儿眼睛，最近他的太阳穴总会习惯地跳跃性疼痛，但还好这不足以严重到影响他的生活和任务。

当听到声响时迪克抬起了头，达米安从楼梯上走下来，并正用一种他无法琢磨透的复杂眼神看着他。迪克注意到了对方一只手里的黑色长袋。他在内心对自己略微地嘲讽一下，当然了，他不该曾有一瞬间认为对方是生气了。也许达米安不准备回答他的问题，他或许会暴躁，会大吼一些话——但无论如何哪个世界的达米安·韦恩都不会用一种近乎冷漠的态度向迪克展露他的怒火。那男孩只是上楼找一样东西去了，此刻他向迪克走来，后者同时从沙发上站起。

“我应该把它还给你。”达米安说，轻微俯视着迪克的眼睛。将手中的物体重新攥紧之后，他递给了夜翼。

迪克从那双浅绿色的眼睛里看到涌现过的决心，他用手接过后才将目光换到这个被包起的物体上。然后找到黑色的拉链将它缓缓拉开，达米安低下视线看着他这样做。

他们还有太多事情没有沟通。关于这个世界，关于他们各自双方的情况。以及这里他们曾认识的其他人都怎样了——

“我以为有人冒充了你的身份，”

达米安低声说，注视着迪克将属于他的武器重新掌握在手中，“在那一刻我的确被愤怒淹没。可我却仍给了自己一个足够渺茫的——也许对现状来讲还应该是足够荒唐的机会。去亲自分辨出你是否真的是他。”

“这是我使用过的短棍，”迪克低喃着说，掌心几乎为捏着它的力道产生疼痛。而这更多的是在于感受它重量之下的，那些据此涌起的猜想和事实。其后便是达米安那番所说的话。

“是的。”男孩简单回复。接下来一阵沉默蔓延，他转身朝另一边的沙发走去。

迪克重新收好他的武器——另一个世界的。将它们与桌面上的多米诺面具共同摆在一块儿。当迪克再次看向达米安时，后者已经将缠上绷带的手臂和穿着黑色无袖背心的上身重新套进那些之前卸下的装备。

影猎，这是现在达米安的身份；这是迪克当时对这里的达米安最先了解到的信息。一身漆黑色的服装和部分内嵌的金属挡板。身上时刻都藏满了武器，最为明显的就是背上那两把交叉束缚在一起的长刀和腰后的匕首，以及右腿外侧绑着的三枚剑型飞镖。

“你要夜巡？”迪克认为这是个再明显不过的问题，但他想到了傍晚时在高处看到的很远处一片类似于基地的区域。直觉告诉他潜入那里可不是个轻易的任务。

但他不敢确定。而若真是那样的话，起码对方需要一个帮手。

达米安戴上面具，“两个小时。”他跳上窗台，然后蹲立在那儿直视着迪克。他带着面具的脸让人看不透表情。“暂时哪儿也别去。我很快回来。”

“等一下，”迪克向前走近他，他的手在引起两人共同的惊讶前已经抓住了达米安的前臂，随后迪克略尴尬地松开。比起年长者出现的紧张，达米安却并没有多大反应。

“这之后我们会有个谈话的，对吗？”他认为对方一定清楚谈话可能会有的内容。

影猎无声地注视了他一会儿。迪克知道自己正被这道视线探究着。

“我们会。”

最终达米安说，转身跃出了窗户，两秒钟后就彻底从迪克所能看到的视野中完全消失。真正的与黑夜融为一体。

迪克在原位站了一会儿，直至他重新回到沙发上重重地坐下。

他的眼睛不由自主地重新打量这个地方。他们所在的二楼，简单并稀少的家具，除了些日常必需品和一些武器的放置外几乎再无它物。有台电视在不远处，而迪克看得出它很久没有被动过。客厅的北边有贴着墙壁通往更上层的楼梯，第三层应该就是达米安休息的地方。至于一楼则完全是空旷的。

他不可控制地想要了解达米安——了解这里的一切，那是一种担忧和急切共存的情绪。迪克不属于这个地方，但他不会以此为理由而不关心眼前所发生的一切。他做不到，也不会强迫自己仿佛是个冷酷的混球。他想要知道达米安究竟经历过什么，他为何会被通缉？这个世界怎么会成了这副模样？他的家人们到底都承受了多大的痛苦？

迪克躺在沙发上，就连那些伤口都向他大声投诉着他需要休息。他实在是太累了，但他需要等待达米安回来，如果两个小时的期限过了迪克就会从这间屋子一样跳下去直到找到他。

他的脑海里闪过无数思绪和画面。它们变得越来越模糊，越来越暗淡。终于在最后，过量的疲惫肯带走了他。

∷

他听见蝙蝠侠在咆哮，那些痛苦和愤怒就像要将黑暗骑士给活活分裂。

“…不……不…怎么会这样……”

他的声音颤抖，血迹几乎布满他的视线，“前一分钟他还好好的……不…这不可能……”

那具毫无生气并瘦小伤损的身体被夜翼笼入双臂。在他们背后，布鲁斯和克隆体激烈对抗着，迪克咬紧下颚扭回头，那怪物即将把一块巨石砸下。而他冲了过去——

雨水混杂着冰冷的风连续不断地击向这片土地。

“……他像突来的闪电般闯入我们的人生，短暂又令人难忘。如今眨眼之间我的儿子已离我们而去……”

“……他的死亡本可以避免……他的死亡…必得复仇。”

迪克站在那座苍白的墓碑前——他将手中的剑行者放在前方的台阶上——

“……我只希望当时我能陪你共同面对那一切，把克隆给打败…接着像这样在以后也时刻和你站在一起，就像你一直以来对我那样……”

他看着模拟器前的布鲁斯——“这个能设置为两个人吗？”

迪克挡住那些冲向他们的利箭，罗宾的披风被危险地穿透。

“我们应该多像这样合作几次……”

“——我知道你正在看着所有这一切！母亲！请你住手！——”

“夜翼！”

克隆体举起了剑——

∷

当迪克意识到他已经从沙发上坐了起来时耳朵里仍然存在他自己的声音。伴随着的是全身伤口被这猛然动作牵扯出的大量疼痛。

他的双肩被抓着，梦的记忆太过清晰，迪克有些愣愣地看着面前十七岁皱紧眉头凝视着他的达米安。后者已经摘下了面具。

“抱歉，”迪克慢慢说，垂头用一只手抚上他昏沉的前额，“我刚才是不是……”

“噩梦，”达米安看着他并告诉他道，随后加上了后半句，“而且你喊了我的名字。”

迪克放下了手。他深吸一口气并重新呼出，像个沉重的叹息，“是的。”

“你还好吗？”

“我很好。”

当肩膀上的压力松开时迪克才重新察觉到对方的手之前一直在那儿。达米安从半蹲的姿态站起并转过身，面朝茶桌开始摘下他的手套以及脱掉其他装备。

“你总是这样，迪克。无论哪个你都是，就算你感觉简直每个细胞都糟透了你也只会对别人说你很好。”

达米安扭回头看向他，一种微微诧异的表情正显示在迪克脸上。

“我明白你的天性使你下意识不想让任何人担心，只想独自解决所有问题连并承受那些错误。可你要明白你总不能永远都这个样——且有人是即使你对他说了‘很好’也会清楚你此刻不能更需要帮助了。”

迪克慢慢从沙发上站起来。他们间的距离本身就不远。

“你说得对，”他说道，达米安依旧站在那儿。“我不该一直这样——而且，忽略他人所想。”

迪克用最后半步消除了他们的间隔，在尽量不碰触双方受伤部位的情况下他紧紧拥抱着达米安。这个男孩已经比他还要高点了——并且毫不冰冷，迪克可以感觉得到环绕在对方肩膀和脖颈上手臂所碰触的裸露皮肤下，那些血液散发的热度。真实而烫伤着他。

“抱歉，达米安。这里的我是否对你说过同样的话？可最后我却还是没能和你站在一块儿——面对发生的这一切？”

让迪克惊讶的是他的身体被一双手臂同样力度地拥紧了。他的下巴抵在达米安的肩上，迪克依旧没有松开双手，“我已经失败了一次……这回我不会再让它发生。”

“你一直都做得很好。我们都是。”

达米安将年长者紧密地锁在自己的范围中。他是如此坚定。

“记得吗，因为我们是最棒的搭档。”

 

**To Be Continued**

 

 

_“这疯狂世界无路可逃。”_

_\--- Lawrence Block_

 

**第三章**

**困境**

 

当蝙蝠侠冷酷地将他推到墙壁上并让他贴着它滑坐下去时，昆特·萨克斯顿觉得自己的背都要裂开了。

“他在哪儿？”

萨克斯顿抬起了头，面对这句话嗤笑着，就好像他的双手没有被捆绑在背后，而黑暗骑士在说一则无聊的新闻。

他像在看着蝙蝠侠，他又像没看着任何人。

“要我说，这时候你更应该担心那些尚在瓶子里的家伙。”

这个干瘦的，目的不明的博士似是在耸肩，他的额头被冷汗覆盖，像是说话的同时也正被什么未知的东西折磨着。

“你们应该也都猜到了，不是吗？另一个维度，另一个空间——简直把你的同伴当做从未出现过这个世界上都行。”

一个损坏的球形仪器被突然扔在他面前。红罗宾低身蹲立在他面前，“既然这样，修好这东西——或者你的下场就和它一样。”

萨克斯特缓慢地摇摇头，自言自语又有气无力。“你们不会杀了我。这有碍某些人的道德水准。”

“你让我们极为重要的其中一员迷失在一个危险并完全未知的领域，”蝙蝠女孩冲他压低声音地愤怒道，“我们不会杀你——而这里可没人规定鼻子也能保全。”

蝙蝠侠白色的目镜危险地收细，“交代出你所知道的一切，一个都不准留。”

蝙蝠女孩来到巨大的柱型中央电脑前，她的手指迅速在上面敲打起来。“让我们看看除此外还能从它再得知什么吧。”

萨克斯顿再次摇摇头咕哝着什么，像是怜悯又毫不在乎。

“这个仪器已经完全损坏了。即使你们让我修复它也不一定还能恢复运作……并且，时间。每个世界流动的时间不一定都是相等的。也许从你们闯入这个地下基地，这个仪器将你们的同伴传送到另一个时空开始，现在的每一分钟都可能是那里的一天或几个月，甚至还可能为一年……”

“所以你是说，”站在左前方持枪的义警开口了，“我们在这儿呆上几分钟，夜翼所在的那个世界时间就很可能已经过了相当久？”

“至少他遇到的情况会是这样。在其他空间也可能现在一秒钟都还没结束，情况可也能相反。”萨克斯顿低声轻笑。

“现在夜翼已经消失了二十一分钟，”提姆蹙紧了眉头，“我们现在连他是否处在一种安全状态都无法得知！”

萨克斯顿的实验服衣领被猛地提了起来。

“怪物和能够穿越空间的机器——从规模看来这些计划不可能只有你一人参与。”蝙蝠侠低沉冰冷的声音重新攥紧了他，“——你在跟谁合作？你们的目的纠结是什么？”

“你可以亲自体验它……侦探，”萨克斯顿慢慢道，他的眼神缥缈又透露着疯狂的迹象。

一阵突来的警报声震响了整片区域——

顷刻间这里就骚动起来，房间另一边被制伏的士兵和其余实验人员顿时变得惊慌失措。而萨克斯顿大笑着，在这些突来的喧嚣中充满了讽刺。

“但现在……至少我可以告诉你。他们的军队就要崛起了，更强大，更不可摧毁。而他们是谁你绝对不会感到陌生。”

瘦弱的博士微笑着，又犹如正在噩梦中挣扎。他这般病态的状况诡异又可怖。

“蝙蝠侠！”芭芭拉吃惊地看着中央电脑前投映出的整座基地的路线地图，接近三分之一都被红色闪烁并移动着的斑点占据，“它们都出来了——似乎是有什么从培养舱激活了那些怪物！而一部分正往4号和8号通道聚集，这是我们所在的区域！”

黑暗骑士任由萨克斯顿堕落在地面上，迅速计划着策略。而后者忽然大笑起来，但那些笑声就要殆尽他衰弱肺里残余的空气。

“地狱马上就会从哥谭开始蔓延它的根茎……两个世界都不会逃离这个命运。”

一把上档的枪对准了他的脑袋，“我最烦的就是任务中碰见精神不正常的老家伙在那里肆意发扬各种世界毁灭的言论。”

他微微向一旁侧头示意蝙蝠侠和红罗宾，视线没有离开萨克斯顿。“你们去拖住那些怪物，剩下的审问交给我。”

“蝙蝠女孩，试着搜寻这些生物的弱点同时上传给我们。红罗宾，四号八号通道和我分头行动。”

杰森听着后方两人迅速消失在感应门前的声音，他向前逼近了正紧张又愤怒地瞪着他的疯癫博士。

“好了。”他冷笑着，“既然你事先调查过我们，你也就应该知道——”他将其中一把手枪抵在了萨克斯顿的额头上，“他们也许不会杀人——却不代表我不会。”

“尽管胁迫好了，我该说的已经说完了。”

“哦？”红头罩微微倾斜了头部，发出一个觉得有趣的笑声，“愿接下来你能坚持这个想法。”

一阵剧痛猛然扎入萨克斯顿的小腿，枪响后红头罩的声音冰冷传入他被自己的痛苦哀嚎声贯彻的耳朵。

“因为要知道，留着一个对我完全没用的罪犯可纯粹是占用空间。”

他缓慢地蹲下身，直视着萨克斯顿因疼痛瞠大的眼睛。“没猜错的话，警报响起时你那些助手慌忙错乱的样是在恐惧没有人对那些生物施发命令，以致任何人都会成为被攻击对象，对么？在我问完就回答——让通道里怪物停止攻击的方法为？以及你一定知道还有办法让夜翼返回，是么？只要没答上一个就和世界说再见吧。”

“我没有让它们能真正停下攻击的方法……它们极其不好控制，连我们努力找出尽量最有效的自保办法就是让它们的行动速度减弱，”剧痛让萨克斯顿的脸苍白而狰狞，“这就是我的答案。我的助手可以帮忙。”

红头罩给那些实验人员的其中一名松绑，将他抓到蝙蝠女孩旁。“他是你的了。”而他听见萨克斯顿又在轻笑着，仿佛他所处的世界不真实又可悲。接着痛苦攀爬上萨克斯顿的脸，仿佛有人拿烧红的铁丝捅进他的太阳穴般令他抓挠，甚至龇牙咧嘴。

那老家伙到底怎么回事？

“用你最快的速度执行。”另一边芭芭拉监视着萨克斯顿的助手慌忙地迅速操作起来，随后一种电波在基地范围内被释放。她轻微松口气。如果让她自己一人再费上些时间破解它们，并非无成功的可能，但多任何一秒他们所有人的处境都会更危险。此刻时间是最珍贵的。

“现在轮到回答第二个了。”在萨克斯顿反应过来前红头罩就已经转身重新面向他走来。他收细的眼睛充满威胁，似乎迟一妙那么萨克斯顿的另外条腿就也会多个血洞。

“接下来的话……无论你是否相信都是我唯一能说的了，”萨克斯顿盯着对方，冷汗流下他的脸，他做出一个扭曲的笑容，“是的……也许还有希望让你们的同伴脱离他目前所在的世界……但从这里至少是绝对不可能的了。坏掉的仪器我无法完全修好……因为严格来讲它的收工来自另一个世界。”

他突然又开始大笑着——带着讽刺的怜悯说出最后的话，“是的——如果你们的同伴想要回来，那他就必须找到另一个和这一模一样的仪器——你明白我在说什么，现在这个世界已经过了这么久了……而他仍然没有出现……还记得我之前提到的时间吗？”

萨克斯顿维持着脸上混杂痛苦与扭曲笑容。在红头罩用枪柄击向他的后颈时，他依然低声而神智错乱地笑着。

杰森命令自己此刻不要再思考那些话中隐藏的，令他感到焦躁甚至不安的内容——他会回过头再解决它们，现在不是被怔住的时候。他不再理会脚下那名昏厥的博士，把头转向了蝙蝠女孩，而他确定后者刚才也同样听见了萨克斯顿所说的一切。“另外那边情况怎么样了？”

“……太晚了，”芭芭拉几近绝望地轻声说，她睁大的双眼倒映着越来越多闪烁不停的红色区域。它们不断从内部涌出，同时又开始凭空出现在基地外围。“它们数量太多了……且相当一部分都开始涌往地面，留下来的数量仅靠我们也很难阻挡。同时这里已无法联系到蝙蝠侠与红罗宾，整片地区的一切信号都被忽然切断了……”

她放在键盘上的手握紧。

“这意味着我们甚至没有援兵可求。”

 

**To Be Continued**

 

 

**第四章**

**变化**

 

迪克是在一阵刺眼的阳光中醒来。

他背过身想要重新创造些阴影，而大概过了两分钟后才终于肯从床上坐起。昨晚他睡得匆忙，甚至放弃了去拉上窗帘。

这个房间和达米安的有一墙之隔，空旷且向阳。露台外是大片干燥的后花园，迪克可以隐约在一间储物室旁看到上了锁的铁栏门。他的双手撑在护栏上，视线穿过后院望向远方，一会儿后转身回到床边换上了昨晚准备好的干净衣物。

穿上最后那件蓝灰色的外套，洗漱完毕迪克就走出了房门。在另一扇门前他停下来并试探性地敲了两下，半个意料中的未得到回应，他猜想达米安或许又一次出去了。在一楼的开放式餐厅里迪克发现了桌上摆着的的麦片和牛奶，以及一张便签。

[它们就在桌子上。如果你仍然倾向于选择这个。]

迪克忍不住微笑了一下，同时另一只手拿起麦片盒将它倒向碗中。在他给自己准备早餐时不禁思考着这座城市是以怎样的一种方式运行着。显然这里至少仍然拥有水电供应以及超市。海登，迪克回想起这座城市的名字，不确定在他来自的世界是否同样存在。

解决完早餐后迪克决定去外面好好看看这个残破——从另一面来讲怪异的是又显得生命不息的城市。他不知道这样已经持续了多少年，但至少从残余的建筑看来也并非过于久远。就从达米安目前占用的三层住宅来说，它看起来还较为新颖。而题外话，迪克同样感觉对一个人来说这间屋子有些过大了。在它原有的空旷基础上似乎也因此显得更加寂寥。

迪克推开那扇白色的入户门，看着周围被笼罩在建筑阴影下的街道走下台阶。他听见了街区较前方传来一些年轻孩子的说话声。

夜翼下意识地看了眼自身寻找是否会有哪里引起注意的地方。他不了解一名外来者在这座城市会不会引起什么轩然——前提为假若这里的居民真的很在意增加了一位陌生面孔的话。

迪克暂且不想引起太多人的注意。哪怕是被一群孩子们讨论，惊动任何细线都有会触动那些隐晦机关的可能。尤其是在他还不了解这个世界规则的情况下。

他调整了一下，便准备像个普通青年那样路过。几个十五岁左右的男女孩身影逐步显现在一条小巷口。

“——到你了，科尔文。”

迪克挑高了眉，那些孩子们聚集在一个成人身高的窗口下，而那名被叫做科尔文的男孩正向后退着，作势要攀上去。

“速度要快，开始后不要犹豫。”

另一名黑色头发的男孩在窗台内对下方的伙伴说着，他看上去坚定而充满鼓励性。“如果你踩空了，我会在上面拉住你。我发誓。”

在迪克就要经过他们时那男孩发现了他，一瞬间他们的视线对上，迪克没有错过顿时那张陌生的年轻面孔上吃惊的表情——而就在此刻科尔文越上了窗台，伴随着的是又一阵小小的欢呼声。

所以看样子他还是引起了注意——被一群试着练习攀墙的孩子。迪克对自己无奈地想着，打算趁未有人追上来尽快远离这片地方。在顺利地迅速穿梭过另外几条小巷后，夜翼站到一条宽阔的十字路口旁。这个方向能够瞥见一部分昨天迪克所在的废弃地区。阳光将这里的一切都照得干燥发白，这让他有一种走进了曝光过度的照片错觉。

迪克在路旁站了七分钟，有一半时间都在望着远处被空气稀释过的渺茫基地中度过。掺杂了阳光温度的微风从他的背后经掠，然后迪克听见了街道上的脚步声。他回过身，达米安站在距离他不远处。后者的双手插在蓝色的牛仔裤兜中，黑色的卫衣兜帽遮住了他一部分相貌。迪克依然第一眼就认出了他。

“至少你没有决定真正去那儿。”

“抱歉，你找了多久？”

“没有多长时间。我只是赌了把你可能会去的方向。”达米安继续向前走了几步，直至到迪克一旁与年长者并排站在那里。他的眼睛望向了之前迪克同样注视的地方。

“但这是你的自由。你有权利去观察这个世界。”最终他的视线转移到了迪克的脸上，“而我会帮你找到回去的方法。”

他严肃而认真地在年长者的注视下继续说道，“这是个无望的地方。你不该再次踏入它的灰色范围。我不了解你之前的世界是怎样的，但我想它至少依然拥有未来。”

达米安转身，完全面向了他的兄弟。

“这便是我要将你送回的最大理由——你会活着，迪克。没有和那些希望一同被这里的黑暗压碎。你已经为这个世界付出得够多了——我不会让它再从你身上剥夺任何东西。”

迪克握紧了拳头，而他知道对方会发现这些。“同样的理由，你无法很快就能让我回去的，达米安。我不会看着那些对我来说极为重要的人在眼前承受磨难却冷漠得像块石头不会受到丝毫影响。不可能只要编个骗得过自己的谎言，在最后就能当作什么也没发生过那样回到我原本的世界——让我帮助你，达米安。这不止意味着一个请求。如果你真的了解我所说的——你明白这会对我来讲多么重要。”

过了很久后，迪克意识到他从终于对方那儿得到了一个熟悉的回应。

这个短暂的口头语气夹杂着一丝无奈和怒意，最后即是妥协。忽然间迪克却因此忍不住让他的嘴角上扬了。

“你果然还是没变，格雷森。”

“你也一样，小D。”

他看见达米安对此示出一个不轻易察觉到的微笑。

片刻后，迪克重新侧过头，“那么之前，你是去了哪儿？既然并没有穿着制服。”

“一个秘密聚合地点，在一家酒吧后院的暗门里。是的，可看作反抗组织。德雷克以及托德有新——”

“你是说提姆和杰森？”让达米安惊讶的是迪克突然打断了他，“他们也在海登市吗？”

“看来在另一个世界你们同样认识？不过是的，他们两个也在这里。”接着达米安补充道，“并且一样和我来自哥谭。”

最后一句话引起了迪克的疑惑，伴随着骤然升起的紧张。“——难道在那之前你们从未见过面？”

“我可以肯定地说没有。”这一次达米安严肃起来，“看来这个相当重要？”

夜翼只感到他的大脑像被什么紧紧挤压着，他用另一个问题回答了达米安。

“其他人现在的情况都怎样？实际上这个问题从昨天就让我迫切地想弄明白——但是，”

“我理解你想说什么，迪克。我答应过我们会有个谈话。”

年长者注意到对方话中所带的认真和肃穆。短暂的凝视后达米安将目光移开了，黑色的兜帽遮住了他侧对着迪克的神情。而汹涌的不安攥住了迪克。

“六年前的那场袭击中……父亲未能与我们汇合。”达米安缓缓说，“而阿尔弗雷德，我在两个月前看过他目前所在的地方……他很安全，但我不能让他发现我。此刻我唯一能做的就是撇清所有他曾和我有过的联系，确保他能够在一个新的身份下平安生活下去。你也注意到那些士兵驻扎的基地了，迪克。就像一个遍布各处的网牢牢禁锢着里面的猎物。”

从昨日开始，迪克就已经迫胁自己去准备面对这个世界里会出现的，任何那些最黑暗的情况。即便如此那也没能减轻达米安不断叙述的事实就像冰锥扎进他的心脏并冻结住血液的哀伤。

最后，迪克重新抬起了头，他的眼睛紧盯着达米安的，“是谁在控制着这一切？”

“——利维亚坦，”达米安继续道，而迪克错愕地看着他。“一切都开始于哥谭的沦陷。而直至四年前首领被更换，真正的毁灭就从那时大规模展开。”

“利维亚坦，”夜翼吃惊地重复，“但在我们的世界中他们……被击败了。”

这让达米安沉默了一会儿后才开口。

“这的确是个令人钦佩的结果。你们怎么做到的？”

同样一阵无人应答的寂静蔓延了片刻。

“……通过无法挽回的牺牲。”最终迪克低声说道，达米安为这个答案收窄目光。

“那个世界中由于你的意外介入……影响到了塔利亚的计划。她让军队撤出了韦恩大厦，转为和蝙蝠侠一对一的较量。”

迪克没有再继续说了。而达米安知道如果他要求更为详细的内容对方会再一次的阐述。但他站在原地注视着迪克垂下的眼睑，没有这样做。

“如果能够替我自己说些什么，”达米安的声音听起来猜测又坚定。他走近了些年长者，让他们面对面地站着，迪克可以经过他的背后就看到这世界残垣断壁的余影。

“或许这样的结局真的同样糟透了……且不被任何人期待过。我憎恨离开你们，迪克，但若这种选择真的能使这个世界避免成为如今的模样，我不会后悔。”

“我明白，”迪克轻声说，达米安却深刻感受到那之中透出的沉重。“这就是你，达米安。即便恐怕猜想过后果，还是会不惜一切代价去保护那些你所珍视的一切。”

他们让沉默填充了接下来的时间。或许是因为年龄和不同的阅历，这个世界里的达米安显得谨慎寡言，以及不可避免的处事风格更加熟稔。这是迪克对他的第一感受。然而有些东西无论如何都会保持它的通有性，这就像是深入灵魂的烙印。他不知道杰森和提姆的情况是否变化得很大，在这里达米安拥有一个新的身份——红头罩和红罗宾是否也会这样？

在迪克试图为他们寻找新话题时，达米安首先开口了。

“关于你之前问我去了什么地方，”男孩说，观察着迪克的表情，“你想去看下吗？——这个组织的成员定期都会去那里碰面，主要是交流新的情报和目标计划。以及，我假设你不愿错过见到德雷克和托德的机会。”

“呃，”夜翼迅速在脑内忖度着这个提议，“如果不会产生影响，那么是的。同时当然，我想更加了解这里——以及这个世界中的你们。可以的话我也想尽份力量。”

他让一只手放上了达米安的肩膀，同时坚定地说道，“既然来到了这里，我不会抛弃任何人。”

那双蓝色的眼睛真诚而充满生机，达米安从不知道迪克到底是怎样做到的——他的眼睛仿佛永远都存有希望的淡辉，并非过分彰显却足以支撑一个信念。就像是此刻……

就像是过去。

 

**To Be Continued**

 

 

_“光明和黑暗交织着，厮杀着，这就是我们为之眷恋而又万般无奈的人世间。”_

_\--- Victor Hugo_

 

**第五章**

**提克瓦**

 

湿漉的地面散发着雨水和泥土的气息。

这条狭窄的路终于在后面宽广些许，雨已经在不久前停了，但天空依旧是沉闷的铁灰。迪克猜想这阵细雨一段时间后还会再来。

有人在他们路过时用捉摸不透地目光看着，迪克希望这只是他的错觉。一路上没有遇到任何阻碍，且和他们过来的方向比起这里的建筑和街道几近是完好无损的。迪克不禁思忖这座城市的水电等日常生活能源是如何供给，即便荒废了一大半显然还有什么在支撑着它让其勉强运作。

“走这条近路就马上到了。”

达米安在前方停下来回头对迪克说道。“我们需要从这里翻过去。”一架贴墙梯在他们面前，达米安已经开始向上攀去。迪克等待对方来到屋顶后也抓住梯子准备爬上去。

实际上从他们开始行动来到这里已经过了将近四十分钟。迪克意识到之前他们所在的地方是最为人烟稀少的地带，随着越为深入这所城市，更多的人逐渐出现在街道上。开门营业的商店也愈发繁多，直至他们似乎终于来到一条商业街。

达米安在屋顶边沿等待着他，当迪克攀到顶端时递给他一只手帮他站起。

“另一边下去就是吗？”

“酒吧后院。那里有道暗门。”

迪克继续跟在达米安后方，那名男孩的背影沉默而坚定。不止一次迪克会感慨对方现在修长的身型，他也许已经比达米安矮上至少一个英寸，而后者还正处于成长的阶段。忽视年龄和尚显青涩的面孔，他最小的兄弟从远处看就像个和迪克一样的青年。

当他们从另一架铁梯下来，重新站在地面上，夜翼忽然涌起一阵轻微的紧张。面对接下来的一切他昨天策划过的准备似乎不能重新抚平这些情绪。

“几小时前我已经通知过他们会带位曾经认识的人过来。这里目前只有德雷克和托德留在这里，其他成员昨天就回去了。”达米安走向一间乍看之下很久都没有被动用过的废弃仓库，然后抬头望向一个角落。“如果德雷克此刻正注意着监控，那他应该已经看到我们了。”

在达米安抓着仓库门底端向上拉开并走了进去后，迪克站在他之前的地方同样抬头冲似乎存在微型监控器的角停留了两秒，接着便也尽快走进仓库。

“就是这儿。”

达米安按了下左侧墙角一处极其隐晦的方形区域，它随着力道在原位凹进，于是仓库正前方的整面墙壁都向下陷去。

一个通往更深处的楼梯。

“这里原先是一个紧急避难所。它的另一个出口是通往北方街区的下水道。现在我们就是以此地作为主要据点，而因为同时需要有人看守，德雷克是最常呆在这里的人。”

走下楼梯后达米安停止了叙述。迪克同样开始观察他们新来到的地方。有着一定数量的电脑屏幕最先吸引了他的注意，除了正中央的主屏，上面均显示着各处街道和这所隐蔽据点四周的情况，而电脑前方却空无一人。迪克继续打量着，离这里不远处是另外几扇门。他不确定它们的具体作用。

迄今为止这里都太安静了。

达米安一定同样注意到了异常。迪克向前方的多屏电脑走去，看到操控台一旁放置的半杯咖啡。他将它端了起来，手指测试着瓷杯的温度。还是微热的，这证明不久前这里一定还有人存在。

一颗迅猛的子弹威胁地穿过他的耳旁——

夜翼听见他的名字被达米安同一时间喊出，这之后迪克闪过了逼紧的第二发。一个矫健的身影撞向他所在的位置，这个突然爆发的冲击让迪克摔往地面并与其争斗，他抬腿向上狠狠踢开了对手的腹部，迅速在原地翻身蹲立起时看到达米安已经扑向袭击者。

“说出你的真实身份和目的。”

那个冰冷的，充满威压的声音属于影猎。迪克直立起身，看着他们的对手被背对着抵在墙壁上，他的侧脸贴着墙面，下方一把匕首紧挨着他的喉咙。

面对影猎的质问，对方似乎并没什么恐慌。但他开口的一刻迪克不由得瞠大眼。

“红罗宾，捕捉到他的动作了吗？”

达米安蹙着眉下一秒就放开了他。影猎此时脸上的表情可称不上愉快。而左后方的迪克则讶异地看着袭击者重新获得移动权后活动下颈部，伸手点上了衣领的一处。

“所以你平常就是没有穿着制服也下手这样狠的？怪不得见到你的无论坏蛋还是平民都想跑。而且这次可有点不公平，我完全不能拿出真实力反击。”

伪装退下了，原本高壮陌生的男人变成了一个高挑强健的黑发青年。他取出领子上的微小仪器，在手中撂了下接住。

“联系外貌体型，总体契合度达到百分之九十八。”

他们后方传来另外一道声音。迪克看着这个世界中的提姆·德雷克从隐蔽处走出，对面的红头罩嘴边正挂着一个他熟悉的得意笑容。

那台手中的PDA被收起，这次红罗宾向前走向了他们。

“所以无论发生了什么意外情况——但至少你的身份真的属于理查德·格雷森，这个世界的上一任蝙蝠侠。”

蝙蝠侠？

“你们联手在暗中搞这些就是为了证明他到底是不是本人。”达米安冷静的陈述中带有质问却并非有过多指责。显然如果是换做他的立场兴许达米安也会这样干。

“我猜你也清楚这比把一个不能完全确定毫无危险性且以为再也见不到的活人带回家严谨多了。”杰森·托德故意这样说道。“当我们看到你领来的人是谁时，能在几秒钟内反应过来立刻干什么简直值得称赞。”

“就算他之前真出现什么情况我也能解决。”

达米安掠过他们身旁走向电脑开始在操作台上敲击着什么。让迪克稍有惊讶的是对于这句话中绝对肯定的语气杰森和提姆没发表什么意见，某种意义上就像默认了对方的话般。这让他重新对达米安在这里的独立性有了个新领会。

一会儿后电脑前的背影重新传来声音，达米安仍然操纵着手下工作没有回头。“既然见了面你们不打算说些什么？”

迪克注意到从几分钟前提姆就被一种犹豫却又想要靠近的矛盾情绪缠绕着。而杰森，他正用一种思量着什么的表情看着他。

“呃，这种特殊场景的确不常有。”迪克首先说道。而他们依旧那样望着他。“也许你们也已经有所察觉到了严格来讲我不是这个世界中你们所了解的迪克·格雷森，但我想就算这样也应该说我们，”迪克让视线慢慢平扫过他们的眼睛，“——好久不见，提米，杰森。”

回应他的是一个忽然的拥抱，而迪克极为自然地同样回抱了一下提姆。

“抱歉——迪克，我真的没有想到我们还能再和你说上话。无论你是否原属于这个世界，但对我们来讲即便略有不同你也依然是你。”

“我也一样，提米。这不能改变我依旧在乎你们的事实。”

迪克让目光找到站在不远处的杰森，后者已经向这里走了过来，“所以……很久不见，迪克。”

“而你一如既往不擅长面对这种煽情场合，杰森。”

“哈，看来这是我在任何世界中都通有的一点了。”

他们站在这个隐蔽的地下据点中，迪克可以感觉到那些曾有的信任在不断恢复和重构着。

这比他预期的最初情况还要好。

∷

迪克注意到提姆和杰森的年龄没有他以为的年长。这有点出乎他的预料，毕竟达米安在这个世界中已经十七岁，而提姆只有十九岁，杰森则以他自己的话来讲他刚刚到达人生第二十个年头。

红头罩以一种随意的姿态坐在沙发上清理着黑色的枪管。在他们讨论过去的时候杰森告诉迪克母亲在他极为年幼的时候就跟他的父亲离了婚。一次激烈的大吵，然后是幼小的杰森躲藏在餐桌下。那之后没多久他便跟随母亲来到另外一个男人家里。像任何一个有着离异父母的孩子般的普通童年，没什么特殊亮点。

他这样说是因为发现迪克似乎对这段故事很注重，然而当杰森问询时，对方仅摇了摇头，并咕哝着类似于“或许这样也好”的话。接着他说起了四年前，那个时候他碰到了提姆，然后是身为蝙蝠侠与罗宾的迪克和达米安。这之后他便离开了，直至再次回归是两年前，同一时期红头罩加入了反抗组织提克瓦①。所以确切的说，他认识迪克还不超几个月。

“但你是个令人感到印象深刻的家伙。”杰森放下这把枪，转为拿起另外一把。“我不知道我的表达是否正确，但你的出现就像是在证明没有人会轻易将你抹杀，而且意义重大——”

“也许杰森是想表达你就如一束照进他人生命中黑暗部分的光之类的令人难以忘怀，”提姆在一旁说道。

“我没有那样说，”红头罩不动声色地反驳。

“你的意思基本就是那样的。”

迪克握着半满的水杯，温热传递进他的手心。与外面冰冷的阴雨天相比，这短暂的一幕几乎是温馨的。

提姆是在更早的五年前偶然发现了藏匿起来的受伤英雄。而大概不能称之为完全偶然，提姆发现了线索，然后鼓着勇气追踪了下去。当从暗处扑来并令人惊悚的浑身是血的罗宾将他按在周围散落碎石的废弃房屋地板上时，他便携式挎包里的电子零件几乎摔出一半。

“——为此我至今感谢你当时认为我不会造成威胁，迪克。达米安在继续怀疑地盯了我好一会儿才肯接受我的帮助，带领你们来到一个拥有部分医疗设备的临时救援区。那之后我就真正作为红罗宾进行其他行动，后期在你们对抗利维亚坦的同时，我也在隐秘建立着提克瓦。”

“现在大概有多少人？”

提姆过了一会儿回答道，“目前主要成员一共十二人，提克瓦不是个大规模组织。而且……的确大多数人并非认为反抗组织是个理智的选择。因此我们的成员招收极为谨慎和低调。”

“‘面对强大的利维亚坦——若反抗失败后受到惩罚的人还包括了其余想在这个世界上尽力好好活着的普通群众。’这基本就是其中一个观点了。而比这还要更激进的就是那些全力亲和着利维亚坦军队的人士们所说的。”杰森摆出一个嘲讽的手势，“他们可是会为自己每天依然能有钞票赚以及相较其他人还算更舒适些的生活环境，不惜跟着利维亚坦们一起谩骂不遵循统治者就是鞋底的泥灰。”

“一种麻烦的处境，对吧？”提姆最后说。“并且……四年前由于利维亚坦的内部变动和这个世界你的牺牲，提克瓦在杰森回来前一直属于搁置阶段。”

迪克放下了他的杯子，“达米安也说到过四年前，他提及利维亚坦上任了新的统治者。然后……更黑暗的时代就是从那一刻开始。”

“他是对的。而其他的我猜他还没告诉你多少。”杰森双臂交叠着抵在桌面，支撑着他上身向前压低的重量。“这可多亏了塔利亚·奥古的一手促成，也许她和她的父亲本意不是这样，但自从那个她创造出的怪物掌权——如果说六年前是邪恶蔓延的前奏，两年后就是真正的恐惧将临。”

“你说达米安的克隆体？”迪克有些愕然却同时提醒自己之前对这个结果的确有所预料到了。在达米安第一次告诉他利维亚坦更换了首领时他就有猜测过。但这竟然是真的，迪克难免不责怪他该死的准确性。

他想起了布鲁斯曾做过的梦——疯癫的人们在小丑毒气中发红着双眼兴奋而痛苦地大笑，他们将幸存者迫不及待地撕碎，让自己扭曲僵硬的面孔沾染上发热的鲜血。然后就是毁灭——整个哥谭市都化为一片火海，变成疯狂的，猖獗的人间炼狱。而阿尔弗雷德曾在葬礼过后向迪克讲述了那一天达米安在蝙蝠洞查找到的资料，塔利亚已经将这项地狱计划交给了她一名新的继承人，更狠戾，更深具野心——

“吞噬者（Devouer），”

达米安走向他们，同时对迪克说道。“他的称号。我诞生于鲸鱼腹中的兄弟。”

“而这听起来更让人觉得是个怪物了。”杰森撇撇嘴说。提姆看了眼达米安手中收入衣兜的U盘，怀疑他是否又擅自拷贝了一些资料。

“听到这里我想我大概对基本情况有个掌握了。”迪克有些沉闷地说，他希望另外三人没过多察觉到。“既然是这样，你们有打算过继续扩充提克瓦的人数吗？”

“的确一直有些人想要加入的。”红罗宾有些迟疑地说，“然而，我们并不认为——不是说不鼓励他们有这样的勇气，”

“——但他们只是些最大的也只有十四岁的孩子。”杰森干脆张开手说完了后半句话，而迪克挑高了眉毛。随后红头罩继续了。

“我们这些在平日就已不得不谨慎到一根头发都要检查多遍，其中好几位成员还都是利维亚坦通缉名单中的人，没有权利让那些本身就处在保护范围的孩子们为这场战争赴死——达米安除外，他是我见过的最不像个孩子的人——这太过于危险且他们基本全部都未受过任何训练。所以我们暂时没有接受他们的请求。”

“不过德雷克倒是有过借此机会训练他们的想法。”达米安睨了一眼坐在杰森一旁的提姆。“但由于没有更合理的安排计划，这个方案被投票否决了。”

“任何人都有保护自己所珍视的一切的权利，孩子们也一样。我不会忘记我们最初是以什么身份走到现在的。但是危险性真的时刻存在，能够极为轻易地夺取任何一人的生命。因此这是个矛盾的想法。可我也只是希望在我们这群人忙着世界的任务时被留下来的他们能够借此互相照顾着……抵挡一部分战争压向他们自身的伤害。”

“所以，在投票时我和达米安当时并没有直接回绝你的提议。”杰森慢慢说，“虽然残酷，但此刻我们的世界就是这样。如果我们没有更多来保护自己的途径，被它斩碎的就不只是战士们了。”

迪克沉默了片刻，然后他下定决心重新抬眼说道，“我可以帮忙。假若人手是一方面问题的话——我可以和那群孩子们谈谈。”然后他接着说道，“而且，我想我昨天看见过他们，就在距离达米安住所的不远处。”

“谢谢你，迪克，如果你认为可以的话。而我也会和其他成员再联系下这件事的。”提姆停顿了一下，“不过他们果然又翘课跑到虚地附近了。达米安，你甚至没有阻止。”

影猎只是耸了耸肩。“就算我那样做了也没什么用。何况最近那里很安全，我不会让除人类外任何一个东西靠近那儿一英寸。我会确保没有人在我所监管的地域受伤。”

迪克忽然想到了第一天他遇见达米安的情况。以及后者手臂上溢血的伤口。

“是指什么？”

达米安浅绿色的眼睛瞄向他。迪克重复了自己的问题，“任何除人类外的东西，我猜这句话不仅仅只有比喻性。”

“你问了一个关键问题，”红头罩调整了沙发上的坐姿，让双手交叠在脑后靠着后方，而他的眼睛则依然盯着迪克。“除了利维亚坦的人类部队，我们还要对付他们手下扭曲邪恶的人造大军，后者经常作为侵略主力。它们可是群活生生的怪物。吞噬者至少拥有自己的想法及行动，至于另外这批就是徒有杀戮概念的强悍武器。”

“而虚地就是可能会潜伏这种家伙的地带。那些驻扎的基地时不时会‘不小心’放出来一两个，至于它们会跑到哪里就看运气了。”

就在迪克准备开口说些什么时，一个清晰的提示音从电脑的方位传来。达米安站起身走到其中一个发光的屏幕前，迪克看不见他的表情，但两秒钟后他便重新回头开始走向上方的通道。迪克没能管住自己地跟了过去，他想知道达米安看见了什么。

当影猎拉开仓库的门，迪克正和他同样看着外面任何可疑的角落。“什么引起了注意？”

“下面就揭晓了。”达米安说。然后他径直地走向后院一角三个堆积在一起的储物箱，到了前方停下。

“出来，克莱恩。你已经被发现了。”

一阵简短的静默后，迪克看见从箱子后面站出一个年轻的身影。

夜翼惊讶地发现这就是昨天那名看到他的男孩。在他们又一次看到了对方时，这回迪克完全看清了男孩脸上出现的惊喜表情——

“理查德！真的是你——我就知道我当时没有看错！”接下来夜翼的怀抱撞进一个激动的陌生男孩，“你是什么时候回来的——为什么不把这个消息告诉我们？”

让他忽然停止了这些问题的是对方脸上想解释什么的表情。男孩注意到了迪克眼中滑过的抱歉，立刻他便视向了不远处的影猎。

“怎么回事？”失落从这句话满溢出来，“他忘记我们了？以及所有这里发生过的事？”

“他没有忘记任何东西，”达米安双手插在裤兜向他们走近。“他只是不拥有那些记忆。”

迪克可以明显察觉到尚没有松开手的男孩僵持的动作。“我很抱歉，”他轻声说道，尝试性地让一只手覆上对方的肩膀。“我不是这里你认识的那个理查德。”

被叫做克莱恩的男孩慢慢松开了双臂并向后退了一些。他看起来既有点不知所措又稍带怀疑。从半小时前这片地区的雨就重新细小地下了起来，男孩的头发和衣服都是湿的。

“抱歉，”对方低声说，最终选择了相信他们的话，“我叫赫克托·克莱恩……你可以叫我赫克托。”

“如果另一个世界中我有个叫赫克托的朋友，现在的我一样可以做到。”迪克带着微笑真诚地做出回应，男孩想要回以他一个笑容，而很快他的神情就又黯淡下去。

“但也就是说他终究没有回来，”赫克托有些低落地不禁捏紧他的拳头最后说道。

“好吧，我早该放弃那些无意义的奢望。”

 

**To Be Continued**

 

①提克瓦

源自希伯来语“Tikva”，具有“希望”之意。

目前设定为Earth-417中红罗宾建立的对抗利维亚坦的小队。

 

 

 _“我们总是向着最明亮的地方前进，以至于背影比任何时候都要黑暗。_ ”

 

**第六章**

**往事**

 

布鲁斯就如任何一位家主那样端重而令人印象深刻地坐在中间，他的表情庄严自信。和迪克记忆中的一模一样。

夜翼小心地用手指摩挲这张照片。它不知道已经在资料室保管了多久。

照片另一旁是阿尔弗雷德，老管家脸上的和蔼笑容他永远都不会陌生。而站在布鲁斯右手边的就是迪克和达米安，所有人的神态都是那样自然。仿佛什么都从未降临在他们身上过。迪克猜想那一切很可能都是在利维亚坦来袭前拍摄的。

夜翼沉默了一会儿后拿起另一张，之后那激起他一丝惊讶。迪克认真审视着这张照片，画面上是他和达米安的合影。确切地说，蝙蝠侠时期的迪克和身为他罗宾的达米安。

但真正引发了惊讶的是在他的世界里这张相片同样存在——甚至现在都还摆在他的公寓里，和其他相框一块儿占据着迪克的桌面。照片中的他们连神态几乎都是一模一样。

迪克回想着当时的情景，阿尔弗雷德站在距离他们不远处，管家的手中拿着相机。至于迪克和达米安，他们刚刚从一场危险紧张的战斗中回来，满身的泥泞，脸上或手臂上带着新添伤口。

“——照相？格雷森，你为什么偏要挑这个时候？”

“这是为了纪念我们今天的合作相当出色，而身上的一切就是证明。”

“Tt，随便了。赶快照完，我还有别的事要做。”

“好吧，不管怎样，不过你离我太远了，达米安。”

他偷笑地将这个十岁小鬼拉到自己身边，并用手指戳了下男孩左脸上的一小块泥印，让一只手绕过对方背后放在了达米安右侧肩膀上。

“所以这一刻——致蝙蝠侠与罗宾。”

那些影像消失在之后相机的白光中。迪克望着这张照片出神，当达米安推开资料室的门时他才抬起头。

“抱歉，我是不是在这里呆的过久了？”

影猎站在资料室的右方，在迪克问话时关上了背后的门。“不。德雷克不会介意他信任的人多碰了会儿他的信息库。”然后他看上去在为什么细审着说辞，“我只是，过来看看你怎样。”

迪克眨了下眼。“哦，”很快他便接着说，“我觉得应该没什么问题，一切还算可以接受。我之前预料到过一部分情况……”

达米安走近他在一侧停下，看到了迪克手中的照片。

“我记得拍这张照片的那天。”迪克说，“就在我们作为新的蝙蝠侠与罗宾不久后。你刚开始还不太乐意，接着就乖乖配合了。”

“我同样记得那天。”达米安抱着双臂依旧盯着照片上的他们说，“你还趁机戳了下我的脸。”

另一人低喃着没想到这件小事你要记那么清的话。

“Well，我没办法。尤其是你在用一张儿童脸做出各种‘不要小看我’或者‘我要踢烂你的屁股’以及‘我就是这么得心应手’等表情的时候。我就是忍不住做点什么。”

“格雷森，你知道你现在的处境很危险吗？”

迪克对此的回应是一个大大的笑容。他侧过头面向达米安，“红罗宾会在第一秒把我们从他宝贵的资料室赶出去。”

这真的是太少见了——迪克看着达米安回应了他一个熟悉的坏笑。

这是那样真实又奇异得充满生机，迪克确认般地让自己的手向前温和地滑过另一者的侧脸。达米安的双眼仍旧直视着他的，却让人感觉不再是之前的那样。迪克深知自己正被认真地剖析着，在手中这个简短且原想表达关爱意义的动作放下后，他终于泛起一丝紧张。但这对他这样向来热爱且习惯肢体接触的人来说，迪克本不该有这种反应。

夜翼决定在这转为一个尴尬前切回正题。“话说回来——在这个世界里我们不只合作过一次蝙蝠侠与罗宾，对吗？”

达米安没过多久便回答了他，“是的。自利维亚坦崛起后你第二次接过了蝙蝠披风，我依然是罗宾。”

接着达米安继续了。他的声音和表情都变得低沉肃穆。

“六年前在哥谭的覆灭全面展开时你遵从父亲的话让我和阿尔弗雷德离开了韦恩庄园。你出现时几乎浑身是伤，迪克。在蝙蝠车冲出袭击范围时我们遭遇了被病毒感染的市民，然后看着外面越来越多的人被感染。所有这一切都源于塔利亚·奥古发起的质问和选择——我回归她的掌控之下，再或让哥谭就此灭亡。”

他重新抬眼看向了迪克，“但是父亲从曾经梦到的未来得知我绝对不能被利维亚坦控制——那样会产生更恐怖的后果，比以往一切都还要糟。而现在，我的克隆兄弟已经成功执行了这个目标，让一切都在他的掌控下逐渐分崩离析。”

迪克沉默了一阵才开口，“我知道你一定会这样想——可你不能让预言束缚，达米安，认为事情成这样都是你的错。”

“我们已经在几年前谈论过这个问题了。换种说法是吵过一番。”

达米安走到另一边翻阅着什么档案同时说道。“但这就是为什么昨天我对你说如果我的牺牲能让这一切避免朝现今这种情况发展，我不会后悔那样做。你说过由于我的影响才使利维亚坦才转为和蝙蝠侠一对一的较量。而那之后这个事件就结束了。”

他背对着迪克的目光继续，“在这个世界中后来你成为新的蝙蝠侠，我就是你的罗宾。我们一起对抗着利维亚坦直至他们的首领死亡，而你也被崩塌的地下基地吞没。我让他们以为罗宾同样死于陷地，甚至也没有让阿尔弗雷德知道真相。目前的情况让他离利维亚坦通缉者越远才是较安全的做法，我不能让阿尔弗雷德也牺牲在这场战争中。每过段时间我就会去他所生活的地方看看，若没什么意外就再离开。”

达米安找到了那份他想要的档案，边最后打开检查着边向迪克走去。“当那里的每一处都变得动荡不安开始迈向崩溃，伴随嘈杂混乱的背景音——他用通讯器告诉我活下去，却没有告诉我怎么活，在我真的几乎失去一切后。但从未来这几年看我依然算是做到了。”

影猎将手中的档案递给了迪克，没有让后者对他的话进行什么表达。年长者皱着眉压下那些为达米安平静陈述的一切躁动起的复杂心绪，伸手打开并抽出了那份档案。里面全是从报刊上裁剪的一些资料。迪克从第一张开始查看，并注意着标记的日期。这是六年前所有关于哥谭市内爆发的混乱以及蝙蝠侠与罗宾的消息，但所有相关这类的报道都截止在突兀的一天，下面有小字书写了“利维亚坦”。

“六年前他们曾向所有报社公司和互联网发出了恐吓言论，禁止任何一切相关哥谭和蒙面义警的消息。这是让人们滋生恐惧的其中一种手段——你知道黑暗在哪儿展开，却不清楚它距蔓延到自己身边还有多久。”

迪克回想起第一天在虚地街道上看到的报纸，那解答了为什么面对如此大的变动报刊上却闻若未闻的异常。片刻后，他看着黑灰色报纸上那些身为焦点的词汇，犹豫地问出了一个在他得知影猎这个身份时就保留的问题。

“在之前为什么你没想过继承蝙蝠侠，达米安？”

他注意到对方没有选择立刻回复。

“很早前我就不再有那份资格。”

达米安的手插进口袋，他站在原地用一种几乎只是叙述一种冷漠事实的口吻道。而迪克暂停了他的动作等待接下来的话。

“我杀过人，迪克，在以后也许还会这样干。不是由于失误或短暂的丧失理智。无论是蝙蝠侠还是罗宾都不允许杀戮，用罪恶去审判罪恶。但在我身为罗宾的最后一段时间我同样明白怜悯对这个世界恶劣的现状来讲根本不再起任何作用——而若由此谈论灵魂背负的黑暗我将直说我早就没剩多少值得在乎的东西了。所以即使重来一遍我还是会毫不犹豫地下手解决那些恶棍——不管是逃自阿克汉姆还是黑门监狱，再或是那些杀害无辜平民只为了能让自己在这个灌满险恶的时代多活一天的人。”

他最后看着年长者说道，“这就是我成为影猎的原因。而从那一刻我也就不再有任何资格去继承披风。无论是克隆体还是我。”

迪克放下了手中的档案。达米安没有移开视线。“作为一个某种方面上的外来者我想我没有多少资格作过多评价。无论怎样你都比我更了解这里的情况并体验过它真正的黑暗。所以如果这是你在这个世界的规则，我尊重你的想法，达米安。”

仿佛过了很久后迪克才听见了对方的一个低声回应。接下来最终当迪克查阅过大部分相关这些年的资料，达米安走在前方拉开了那扇灰色的门。在他们准备离开这里时，迪克注意到了远处坐在沙发上的赫克托。

那男孩侧对着他们，垂着头望着手中的茶杯，没有察觉到资料室打开的门。就在大约四十分钟他还是被允许留到这里雨停为止。红头罩在那浑身湿透的小鬼进来时没有发表什么意见，而红罗宾，另一名提克瓦成员后来还是想办法弄了条干毛巾扔给了他。

“这个世界的我之前和那孩子认识对吗？”迪克对同样站在门口的达米安说，眼睛保持着赫克托的方向。

“克莱恩是四年前在实验基地被解救出来的。”影猎停靠在门侧，“利维亚坦的实验基地。”

“实验？”迪克蹙起眉重复，“他身上被做了什么实验？”

达米安看向迪克的脸似乎隐约在忖度着什么。

“不是个很简单就解释清楚的实验。而且，我想具体情况也许让他自己决定告诉你好些。考虑到我那名克隆兄弟的疯狂。”达米安收窄了严峻的目光，“在那些实验体中……克莱恩是唯一活下来的一个。也是对实验者们来说最贴近成功的一名。”

“那么从目前来看……他应该没有受到太大影响。”迪克半犹豫地说，“至少在我看来，赫克托没有因为那段经历从此变得阴郁封闭。”

达米安对此轻点了下头。迪克却察觉到对方眼中闪过的自责。然而一直到他们完全远离了资料室达米安也没有再说什么。看来有些事情恐怕比先前设想的还要糟，迪克暗想道。这个世界的他却一定了解真正的原因。

不管那是不是个好经历。

 

**To Be Continued**

 

 

**第七章**

**前奏**

 

布满碎石和泥灰的地面妨碍着踩踏者的路径。他们隔着很远的距离就看到了那栋象征目标地区的残缺大厦，接近三分之一的楼层都暴露着，左上角还有彻底消失的一部分。

“带上这个，”就在两小时行动开始前杰森对来自另一个世界的夜翼说，把手中的微型易容器撂给了他。

“人多的时候就用它。别弄坏，只是暂时借你。托了利维亚坦通缉令的福很多人都十分清楚上任蝙蝠侠的脸什么样，我不希望半路再出来一场乱子。”

他看着对方沉稳果断地将易容器别在了领口内部后启动，并不忘对他说了声感谢。

在更早的时候迪克曾重新一人找到了红罗宾，关于他是如何来到这里的记忆终于逐步清晰到能使他整理出一些头绪。杰森在之后也得知了主要情况。夜翼提到了培养舱里的怪物，甚至还有可以开启另一个空间的仪器。

而另一个最重要的是，昆特·萨克斯顿。

不同的情况是，他在这个世界已经失踪了八年。自从向外界公开宣告了他的恐怖言论，就连杰森也记得八年前的那天。但是没人知道他最终的研究成果。

有人说那老家伙最后大概被自己的机器给祸害，也有传言萨克斯顿遭到了暗杀。而无论如何，他们找不到一点切实的消息。但根据另一个世界的前任蝙蝠侠带来的消息，他们推断出萨克斯顿和利维亚坦很可能进行了合作。

这可不是个好兆头。

噬血凶猛的利维亚坦，和一个疯癫的时空博士，对这个世界来讲简直没有更糟的组合。

杰森站立在这片城市边缘的荒芜地带，一只脚踩上一块露出褐色扭曲钢筋的石板。他撇了眼左后方陌生的男人，易容器的效果依然存在。一路上对方都很安静，而杰森又不是个向来爱找话题的人。

不过现在他不得不了。

“搜寻产生未知能量区域的异常，一个听起来就要耗费很多时间的任务。没有特殊要求，只有‘异常’。对于任务的模糊这时候就怪不得红罗宾了。”

红头罩已经将武器从腰间的枪套取出，“我猜那股异常的能量恐怕跟我们的敌人有关，具体什么就看我们的搜查是否能证实这个猜想了。”

他的余光注意到另一者已经走向了一辆被毁坏得不成样的宽头汽车，显然什么东西猛烈地压踏过它的车顶，车身看起来似乎还曾被掂了起来侧面撞向了墙壁。

然后迪克重新抬高了头，也许是在随着视线观察上方空寥的楼层。“这些都是四年前造成的？”

“全亏了那些怪物大军，以及利维亚坦后方的人类部队。”

随后他又接着说道，“我还以为这项任务中你就不打算开口了。”

“我在想一些事情。”迪克回答。杰森决定对于这点他不多问。“这让我暂时放下了几个话题。”

“比如？”

夜翼身上碰了下他别在衣领上几近看不到的易容器。“比如，你怎么得到这个的？”

“要说起来这就又是一个不易讲透的经历了。”①

红头罩检查着他们身侧的小巷，往里看了几眼。“有机会我找个时间烘托下气氛给你来个故事会。”

“我期待着。”迪克冲一家餐馆残破的玻璃门说道，里面黯淡而毫无动静。

杰森继续移动着他的步伐沿这条街道的边缘勘察，“不过，你们的世界大概是怎样的？”

“最主要的区别在于没有受到利维亚坦真正的统治。我们算是把他们扼杀在萌芽阶段。”

“想来也是这样。”红头罩说，“否则你就不会对这里的一切都涌出吃惊和愤慨了，对一个没经历过这种糟透情况的迪克·格雷森来讲。”

杰森忽然停下了动作，他扭回头，透过面具看了一眼伪装着的夜翼后才继续。“不过你的到来对那小子代表着太多东西。当然对我们也是，只是对前罗宾来说更甚。”

这次迪克过了片刻后才回他的话。“在达米安成为影猎前，这个世界的理查德依然是他的蝙蝠侠，对吗？”

“应该说，罗宾的称号在蝙蝠侠牺牲后还保留了一段时间。”

这次杰森通过余光看到迪克的视线转向了他，“那期间发生了什么？”

“我不了解具体事实。”红头罩回答他，“但你得清楚的一点是，实际上你也应该有些察觉到了。这个世界的达米安，只要想，他就能做得比锋利的钢刃还要冷酷。”

杰森踢开挡在前方的石块，它随着蛮力撞向路边。“他失踪期间杀了一个恶棍，我只知道这点。但任何人都用不着拿同情去面对他。那小子就是个抗打击的先锋者，别想着他会一蹶不振。尽管以影猎身份回归时我差点没能认出他。”

当继续往前走，阳光经由残毁的大厦遮挡，朝他们所在的一大片区域都投下了阴影，像个扭曲的巨人躺在这里。而杰森和迪克就在他的腿上攀沿。

杰森平视着面前这宽阔的废墟之地，在一处停下，“不管怎样，看着这地方我又想起谁说过来着？在这世界如今的模样下撑得越久，有时就越会从虚无破败中找不到方向。所以有人干脆张开手臂拥抱此刻操蛋的生活，再或趁早了结自己的命。谁又能规定正确的选择只有一种呢？”

“没有什么东西能是永恒的。”迪克的语气清晰而肯定，以至于杰森几乎找不到悲哀的存在。

“我们看着这些城市建立，看着它们殒灭，到最后会连敌人和我们也是一样。所有这些结果都终将相同，我想大部分人像做的就是让过程对自身来讲好上那么一些。”

“确实有理。你就是抱着这种想法在原来的世界生存的？”

夜翼回头重新注视着他。不知是否因为易容器的缘故，杰森从对方的脸上捕捉不到任何分明的情绪。

“或许吧。我曾答应过一个人无论发生什么也要向前看。”②

迪克按了衣领上的微型仪器，在红头罩的注视下他身上的伪装以肉眼可见的速度伴随着蓝白色的光消退了。“我想这附近此刻不会有什么人。谢了，杰森。”

“先留着吧，等你真正用不到时我再拿回去。”杰森掉回头，边说边继续走着。“下面我们得专心任务了，这片地区没有可供通讯的信号。若超过时间可能赶来的不止有担忧并愠怒的红罗宾，还会有一个杀气腾腾的黑色刺客。”

“我会替你好好保管。”夜翼将易容器放入隐蔽的口袋。

“我信这句话。”

前方不远处便是一个街口的拐角。细小的尘埃在楼海间阳光的空隙中浮动着。空气干燥而苍白，除了他们偶尔传来的脚步声，一切都是那样安静。

当石块的踢落声隐隐约约从另一头传来时，夜翼和红头罩一同往声源处看去。警戒瞬时就攀上他们的动作，那声音逐渐靠近，杰森给枪上了档，并让枪口直直对着那个未知的方向。

“有东西过来了，”停在较前方的红头罩低声说道，而迪克握紧了手中的短棍。

“会出现在这块地区中的，往往不是像我们这种人——就是我们的敌人准备的那些礼物了。”

粗糙的呼吸声从那家废弃的书店拐角越发清晰地传来，一个意外并不高壮的——面孔却被黑灰色机械零件罩住并镶嵌进皮肉的类人生物扒住墙棱走了出来。

那由钢铁扭曲了的面孔空洞而使人感到违背常理的惧意，它一动不动地盯凝着他们所在的位置——如果根据迪克分辨眼的大概位置称得上为凝视的话。

“该死的，”杰森低声咒骂着，眼睛却盯紧了对方的任何一举一动。“之前我们可不记得还有见过这种东西——这家伙是利维亚坦手下那群研究者搞出的新类型？”

那生物忽然开始动作了，它从被机械割占的面部后发出诡异低微的嚎嚷声并倾斜了它的头——

“快离开那儿！它恐怕是在锁定一个目标！”

夜翼猛地冲另一人大喊着——那个半佝偻着身体的类人怪物发出刺耳并穿透人心的咆哮声蓦地跃到了手边的墙上，以一种侵略性十足的凶猛气势攀爬那些商店告示版或可抓住的棱角朝他们迅速袭来——

枪声，然后是更多的愤怒与咆哮。

几秒钟内场面就变得混乱不堪。

充斥着迅猛和爆发性的争斗。扭曲疯狂的怪物灰白色的四肢灵活并敏捷，伴随着憎恶的咆哮将它的激烈与残忍如此具象化地展现出来——

它闪开了夜翼后方精准的偷袭——从喉咙深处发出嚎叫并转向他凶踊扑去。红头罩射伤了它的左肩，但对于这个狂恶的人造武器来讲就像对疼痛免疫般丝毫不受影响。

坚硬的碎石狠狠硌着迪克疼痛的后背，那一切都发生得太快了——

噩梦就像在他眼前嘶吼，混乱中那张渗透血迹，狰狞又充满机械冷硬的面孔在下一秒就失去了所有动静。

它撕破的吼声仿佛还没有从耳边消退。黑红色的稀少液体沿着夜翼穿入它下颚的黑色武器慢慢流淌下来。周遭一切没有再像这般寂静过了。

杰森站在原地放下了手枪，看着迪克沉默地用手将那怪物从身上推开。暗藏在短棍顶端的是一把粘血的利刃，夜翼端详了它一会儿，直至红头罩走到他身边递手帮他站起。

“没事吧？”

“至少脖子还留着，”

杰森瞄了一眼那些红色的伤痕，皱皱眉拍了下夜翼的肩膀，之后走向了斜在地面上的灰白色尸体。

迪克望着那儿同样走了过去，“也许这里的我在一些特殊时候的确有必要改良下他的武器。”

“那救了你的命。”红头罩居高临下地看着那具扭曲的怪物。“这东西很可能就是我们要找的‘异常’了。”

“所以如果合作是真的，”杰森接着缓缓说，“这就能证明萨克斯顿与利维亚坦的计划究竟是什么了。”

“他们在进行试验，”

迪克的声音带着低沉的怒火，“等时机到了，就用那个能够开启异时空的仪器将那些怪物通通传送到另一个世界。这也本应是那一天我们该阻止的任务。”

“记得我说过的吗？利维亚坦对世界的征服计划，”杰森让鞋底踩上了尸体扭曲的头部。他憎恶地看着它。

“——侵略的第一步，就是让数量众多的人造大军做主力。”

那些交缠着机械的血肉被猛然碎裂。

 

**To Be Continued**

 

①关于杰森提到的易容器

这个事件的剧情没有在本篇中出现，实际上这属于Earth-417红头罩的个人故事。

②迪克的那段话

详情可见[Elegy for Heroes 英雄挽歌]。

 

 

_“——因为他们只有两人，与之作对的却是整个世界。”_

_\--- Ernest Hemingway_

 

**第八章**

**争端**

 

血液的凝结扯动了贴在制服上的伤口，但无人会去在乎。这个地方是那样安静，仿佛连风中沙粒擦磨过窗门的声音都能被捕捉。

罗宾背靠着北边的墙面，他的面具在昏暗中反射着微弱的光，而交叠放在胸膛前的手臂维持着从一开始来到这里的姿势毫无动静。

蝙蝠侠将他带到一个废弃的平民屋，而就在几分钟前他们还在另一条小巷。年轻义警的眉头紧皱着，被遮盖了一部分的表情仍然透显着那些怒意。它们激烈而隐晦地在脑海中翻滚，让他的神经就像蓄势待发的弓箭。

“达米安，”

被叫到的人同一时间收窄了白色的目镜。

达米安决定放下他的双臂，抬头看向不远的另一方。格雷森已经不再戴着那项漆黑的面具。

“你明白我们需要谈谈。”

迪克用一种清晰肯定的声音说，他的视线柔和却又牢牢抓住了罗宾。年长者向达米安的方向走近了几步，直至他们之间有了一个合适的距离。

“从到实验基地没多久后你的状态就没往好的方向走——后来更是差点身负重伤。告诉我究竟为什么情况，达米安，它将你影响得非常严重。”

这不属于蝙蝠侠的声音。除非是在任务中迪克摘下面具后一直都会更像他自己——尽管这段时间他似乎越来越没有这样的机会。

迪克等待着他年轻搭档的回应。片刻后最终那男孩微侧头看过来。

“没有必要再说些什么，格雷森。我很清楚至今这一切的状况。”

达米安的语调带着一如既往的决绝。他最后短暂看着迪克的方向几秒，然后转身离开。

——然而年长者狠狠地按住了他肩膀，迪克湛蓝的眼睛透露着和达米安一样的坚决，然后他看着罗宾开口。

“不。依我看你所谓的了解情况根本错了。”

他注意到对方那些夹杂不甘的怒意开始涌现。

“而你才是那个到现在还不肯看清事实的人。”达米安猛地退离迪克原本可触及到的范围，他带着一种克制过的深沉语调说。“自从我来到哥谭后就再没发生过好事——没人能否认这个。”

他看见迪克的愠怒在漫长的几秒钟后仿佛才反应过来。就像他们没有刚从一栋高耸的大厦中脱离出来——而那些惊慌失措的人们没能把情况变得更糟，现任蝙蝠侠就像忽然恢复了所有的精力去对付达米安的话。

“——这就是那个问题？”

他年长些的搭档站在对面厉声说道，“陷入自我责恨的怪圈——不该有的那些——接着忘了自己时刻都身处险境差点就和半只胳膊说再见了！”

“——我没忘现在都该做什么！”

男孩突然反驳道，“管好你自己的安危就行了——我根本不会有任何事。该完成的任务我依旧会好好地做——毕竟我才是那个导致一切发展成这副模样的家伙不是吗？”

他注意到迪克暂时别开了视线似乎想让气氛平静一下。

这个瞬间让达米安涌出了一些内疚。

在这种几乎一切都糟透了的事态下——他到底有什么权利冲迪克发火？

“抱歉，达米安。我不应该——我没有在一开始将我的意思说明白。”迪克努力用一种平静的态度说，而后者依旧捕捉到了那些被隐藏得很好的疲惫。

达米安绷紧唇并也将脸侧向一边。这会儿他宁可格雷森没再制止着自己的情绪，而是在冲他继续吼些什么。

“我并非想指责你的任务——换句话讲，我只是认为，你不是那个须承担一切责任的人。布鲁斯，阿尔弗雷德，以及包括我……从不会那样想。”

罗宾重新扭回头。过了一会儿后迪克才听见回应。

“我生来就是为了杀戮和统治。还记得吗？”

达米安在年长者的注视下摘除罗宾带血的多米诺面具，期间并没有断开他的视线。

“一年前我的母亲想让我重踏那条强权暴戾的征服之路。无论是出于预言还是其他主观原因，我——或说我们，选择了对抗。于是利维亚坦就让哥谭成为第一个代价。”

暗淡的阳光照射着面具边缘余留的血迹，达米安似是观摩着它一会儿。“然后就是父亲的死亡——接着越来越多的人被卷入其中。我一直都在很努力地尝试去挽救些什么，格雷森。就算这世界的模样也许会越来越糟糕——但我没想过放弃。”

他注意到迪克沉默过后想说些什么，达米安首先继续了他的话。

“所以我才说我很清楚这一切的情况。我知道我见鬼的不该被影响到——罗宾最终会把它们抛在脑后的，而且将尽其所能地完成他应有的职责。好吗，格雷森？这个谈话就此结束吧，我不想继续了。”

空气被一片寂静填充，直到对面重新传来沉稳的脚步声。当达米安抬眼，年长者已经停在他的身旁。

“那个时候，”迪克俯视着他轻而低地问——“你在那儿还看到了什么资料？”

这次男孩攥紧了拿着面具的手。迪克知道对方正为是否和他讲实话而斗争着。在那座实验基地探寻时罗宾曾入侵过他们的中央电脑解锁封闭密严的房门，而对于达米安汇报的信息以及迪克对那男孩的了解程度——他相信他没有被告知全部事实。

所以最终达米安收窄了看着上方的目光，他皱紧的眉头依旧没有松开。迪克又一次证明他是对的。这个却带给他的呼吸一阵疼痛。

“那些被抓起来的孩子，”

他听见对方最终开口。

“他们身上被实施了某种仍在测试中或许可以改变他们性格与记忆的实验，除此外还有一些实验资料未搜查完整——而最终这一切的目的都建立在能够用在我身上。利维亚坦仍然计划着控制我，格雷森，这次他们在全力试图找出机会让达米安·韦恩成为一个杀人机器。”

罗宾在那双蔚蓝的眼睛里看到了愕然和认为不可理喻的怒火。达米安咬紧了下颚。

“这下那些反对英雄的人们更能巩固他们的理由了——没有人会选择信赖一个定时炸弹般的武器保护他们，更何况他还是这场战争的起源——”

“不是这样，”迪克几乎是狠狠地对他说，“不可能。”

“随你吧。”达米安自嘲并冰冷地耸肩，“活着的人只有你还这么想了——”

“那他们都该死的错了！”

迪克接近是吼着对他说。

罗宾盯着年长些的男人，像能听到他们彼此的呼吸声在胸膛中起伏。

他看见迪克落下了之前杵在额前的手臂将目光转来，一瞬间男孩竟有些退缩。

这次迪克向前让双手压在达米安肩膀的披风上，和成年人仍具有差异的骨骼在他的掌心下是那样清晰。无论怎样他的罗宾也都还只有十二岁，但那些沉重并疯狂增长的黑暗什么时候才会停止？

“你原本可拥有一个和同龄人一样的正常生活……作为名普通的男孩。”年长者注视着他缓慢地说，“而就算是现在，你也不是什么最强大的杀手组织继承人——或被当做一个可争夺的武器。对我们所有人来说，你就是你，达米安……布鲁斯的儿子，我的兄弟和搭档。”

罗宾的手指因为自己的力道灼痛着。迪克话中令人痛心的懊悔和的宽容使达米安感觉就像喉咙上有了肿块。

紧接着他被圈入一个带有害怕失去意味的怀抱，意识到这点后那又深深地刺痛了他。达米安在某处明白惧怕这一切发生的从不止一人。

“抱歉，”他低声说，而迪克轻抚过他的后脑，在耳后给予着温和的回应。一会儿后达米安继续了，带着极为少见的些许迟疑。

“但那些孩子……他们该怎么办？”

短暂的停顿后迪克这样说道，“我们会找到方法拯救他们的，我发誓。”

谈话再次沉寂下来。罗宾收紧了下颚，不言一语地等待时光流逝。

迪克知道对方一直以来真正畏惧着什么，这世界漫无止境的杀戮和蔓延的罪恶开始让达米安困惑又丧气，以至于到最后他们自己都要几近迷失。那些愤怒和藏自深处的恐惧，迪克一直以来都是那样清楚。

男孩的双手像对待最后的浮木般抓紧了他。与此同时迪克拥抱着达米安，在开口前闭上了眼睛。

“——但在这之前，不要忘了，”迪克轻声说。

“首先，必须确定的是，我们也能够拯救自己。”

 

**To Be Continued**

 

 

_“当我闻讯噩耗的时候……就在如今这种糟透的幕布下，永远清楚它会比听上去的还要可怖。”_

 

**第九章**

**实验**

 

黑色的影子落下来，提姆甚至没有回头瞥视一眼。他的双手撑在控制台上，连续变换的数据和一张张图像充斥着他面前的最大主屏。

“情况如何？”

红罗宾侧回头面对影猎压低的问询，后者正穿过这段距离站到他身后。

“新品种，”他说道，然后完全地转过身。“迪克和杰森已经将图片和文字描述传送过来。而他们本人返回还需要一定时间。”

达米安视向屏幕上的资料，他被面具遮盖的脸让人看不出是否带有表情。

“部分机械化的肉体，以及头上的仪器或许与大脑镶嵌。方便施加控制或其他增强自身能力的用途。”

“换种说法即是，这次比以往任何一种我们所知晓的类型都要更迅猛和聪明。”达米安放下视线转为面朝对方。“描述上说他们很可能在进行传送试验。”

“是的。用以侵略另一个相似的世界。如此一来更加解释得通萨克斯顿这位空间研究者后来几年消失在什么地方了。他用了某种方法和另外一个自己联系上，并与这个世界的利维亚坦合谋策划这一切。”

“疯子科学家总有些正常人想不通的目的。和利维亚坦交易了什么好处才令他这样热衷。”随后达米安又冷冷地笑了声，“当然了，早该想到。一个真正震撼世人的强大证明，他想向所有人证实自己的力量。我猜他没疯之前受了极大的精神挫折吧。”

“这个猜测或许是对的。而不管怎样，”红罗宾回应道，接着他目光重新放到影猎身上。“你的任务完成得如何？”

对方将那管淡红色的试剂从腰带上取出。“你不打算将之前的消息通知神喻了？”

“另一个我还没说明的事实，”片刻的停顿，“我们和她暂时失去联络了。”

达米安也许皱了皱眉头，也许。一旦他戴着面具他就几乎隐蔽了所有情绪。提姆闭上眼睛，手指捏了两下鼻梁徒劳地试着消散他的惆虑，“我已经通知了其他提克瓦成员如果有谁此刻距离大都会不远就去查看下具体情况，确认芭芭拉是否遇到了点麻烦——以及并非身处危险之中。”

影猎会意后，将手上的试剂交给了对方。

“我去了离海登市最近的一个感染区勘察。”他开始叙述任务。“情况不太乐观，感染越发严重了。触碰任何病毒携带者——不管人还是动物都有至少百分之八十的几率一并受到感染。目前还算走运的是好在病毒不以空气传播，否则扩散面积将翻倍增长。在随后返回途中我从科顿那儿带了这个，他说可试一下，但他本身并不对这次的样本抱有多少希望。”

红罗宾斟酌着缓慢点了点头，示意了解到了情况。

半分钟后他重新开口了。“这两天我一直在问自己一个问题，”提姆摩挲着手中浅红色的药剂，垂眼盯着它说道。

“迪克在这儿是否正确？”

达米安不动声色地看着他。“无论怎样他都已经在这儿了。”

“但他并不真正详细了解这世界的情况——例如我手上这个。你明白我在说什么，达米安。我们没人能保证将另一个世界的迪克牵扯进这个最为黑暗的时期为合适——然后，他不会是另一个牺牲于这场战争中的理查德·格雷森。”

尘埃缓慢地在空气中凝固。接着，他看见对方摘下了漆黑的套头面具，换为达米安冷绿色的眼睛与他对视。

“我和他谈过这类问题。”

提姆等待他继续。

达米安侧身将影猎的面具放置一旁，他维持那个角度停了一会儿，“在他刚来的第二天。而迪克的回答可概括为钢铁般的决心帮助我们——帮助这世界剩余的其余人。”

提姆知道自己预测过迪克的决意。而又一次——他是对的。这认知带着从年长者那里得到的些许温暖和对于意料之中结果的哀伤。

尔后这里最年轻的义警接着说道，声音里潜伏着冰冷的怒火。“至于那些至今都还在忙着谄媚利维亚坦的市民——他们天杀的从一开始就不值得被迪克冒着极大风险第二次去拯救。”

“但承认与否，达米安，我们也还正在做着这个。”提姆说，“我清楚你根本不会为这种多救了几个恶棍的蠢问题放弃义警身份。否则为什么依然穿着影猎的制服？”

“所以你该听我说完，提摩西，”

达米安扯出一个不知是针对谁的嘲讽笑容，他抱着双臂不可估量地站在那儿。

“因为我的命颠倒与否就是在这儿了——而迪克·格雷森，这次他还有另一个世界得活下去。”

对方话中的一些内容刺痛了提姆的某根神经——那令他平日不会随便冒出火星的脾气在一瞬间燃起细小的焰火。

“没人会继续死，”他几乎是狠狠地，对那男孩一字一句道。“所有人都会活下来。把你那该死的无所谓收起来。”

达米安只是在一旁面无表情地盯着他，然后，放下手臂朝他这边不紧不慢地走过来。一直到与他面对面，而提姆抬头持续和达米安对视着。

好几秒中后他才听见对方开口。

“估计是挺在理。”

达米安俯视着他说完这句话。接着最后看了他一眼，那男孩回过身走向沙发，双臂交叉在脑后随意地靠坐了上去。

红罗宾在原位站了一会儿，拿着手中的试剂朝一扇金属色的密码门走去。达米安决定在沙发上闭眼片刻，而在对方将那扇门打开时他再次重新起身跟了进去。

昏暗的通道预示着更深层的地底。尽管有一部分微弱的灯泡接连着顶层排列下去，这里的光依稀几不可见。

“你抓了几个关在下面？”

“三个。不过一个已经死了。”

“怪不得托德说他有一次在客厅微弱地听见像有什么东西在他脚底下被撕裂般发出令人难忘的叫喊。”

“第一次我将它们关在了一起。那是个失误，在没有提供足够食物的情况下。”

地窖的灯随着红罗宾搬动开关闪了两下而全然亮起。那扇最后的门还未被打开就足以令人闻见一丝污秽的死亡味道。

“食物？我看你真快把那些东西当宠物养了。”

隔离门仿佛摩擦着墙壁向上升起，几乎在露出一条缝隙的刹那，刺耳的嘶吼声就充斥了外面这个偌大的空间。它们受到了惊扰，并在黑暗中愤怒地撞击牢笼。随着最后这扇门完全地收上去，巨大的笼车自动从内部缓缓推出，让一切都暴露在灯光下。

病毒时刻都在腐蚀它的宿主。那些病变的，虬曲的组织覆盖他们的皮毛。一只曾经是流浪狗的生物正冲笼外的人类吼叫着，它的耳朵已经不见了，只留两个溃烂的耳根。面部一只浑浊的眼睛被细密的黑网布满，另一只则还保留点原样。少量干竭的血迹从头顶一侧沿入它仿佛巨型伤口的嘴。

而其余铁笼的一只侧翻在底座上，一些夹杂少许黑紫色细丝的血迹从它腹部下方糜烂的裂口流出了一小块范围。达米安看得出那似乎曾是一只松鼠或别的什么较小的动物。

“也许我得更正——现在只有一个还活着了。”

提姆从一旁的白色桌面上拿出一副针管，将浅红色的透明药剂填充进去。“不介意帮我一下？”他一边说道，“防护手套在笼车左侧的小型铁柜里。”

达米安从对方所说的地方把那副手套取出戴好，与此同时红罗宾转回身，准备好了他的注射工作。

“你想试试这剂新药能否抑制病毒的蔓延？”影猎利落并迅速地擒住了笼里那只感染狗的前肢与后腿，任由它用糜烂却出奇凶狠的利齿撕咬着他戴着防护用具的手臂。

“或说看是否能起上哪怕那么一点作用，而真正挽救它是不可能的了。”红罗宾蹲下身体，针管靠近了那只持续咆哮中的生物，影猎遒劲的禁锢力道使它几乎无法试图动作一下造成任何伤害。

在试剂起效的那刻提姆都快要认为他们终于成功了——那股凶猛疯癫的狂热渐渐从它的眼中褪去，它的挣扎终于逐步平息了，达米安把感染了的生物放回铁笼观察。

可在看似希望初露的平静过后，只是几秒钟的时间，它还是被大量猛增而复返的病毒彻底吞噬。

早和犬类相差甚远的声音惨烈地哀嚎着，直至红罗宾决定向前结束了它的痛苦。

达米安站起身，未做评语地摘下手套扔回原来的地方。“下次你大概可以试试刚感染的类型。”最后他才说。

提姆背对着影猎启动了定时车笼焚毁的命令，以至于达米安不能确定前者是否曾一瞬间吐露了丧气。

“希望在那之前我们仍还有足够的时间。”

达米安的双手插在裤兜面对他，下巴示意了下通向上方的过道。

“走吧，德雷克。”他说，“我们会有时间的。”

∷

空白包围了整个视野。

慢慢地远处那些排列的试管浮现，然后为巨大的柱型操控台。一些人围着它敲点着上方半透明的浮框和光标，而他听不清他们都在讨论些什么。

终于他意识到自己的处境，他用双手贴在围困这里的隔离罩，然后惊悚地开始敲击着。与他并列的是另外一些被用这种方法囚禁的孩子，但是，不——他们冷漠而呆滞地将视线转换到他身上，就像被这个男孩做了什么古怪的动作给吸引。

“放我出去！”

那些原本围在操作台前的实验者不知何时忽然全部都消失了。他冲着外面被分隔的空气喊着。

“放我出去——”

一只巨大而粗犷强壮的手猛然出现在他视野上。他听见自己因为吃惊而摔在地面上的声音，他目不转睛地注视着隔离罩外高大阴冷的身影。

“你想要出去……离开这里？”

对方低声地开口了，带着乌铁般沉重而寒冷的气息。被他审问的地面上的男孩没有再说话。

“会有那么一天。”

地狱把他拖入另一个地方——一个他熟悉的，知晓些什么的地方——

不，他反抗着对自己说，我根本不了解任何的它们——

一个女人威严而不失尊贵地站在他身侧，伸出右手向前方逐渐挥开，指引着他的视线。

“总有一天，”她说道，他们面前是辽阔的河山，训练中的军队在下方规律一致地呐喊着。“这个混乱的世界会被你驯服。你将控制它——占有它。我们会齐心协力建立一个永恒的帝国，而你他们唯一的王，矗立于万物之上……这一切都是你生来注定的命运，”

她的目光最后落入他身上——

“达米安。”

∷

他反应过来时整个视野都为倒立着。

伴随着的还有脑袋上的闷沉和肿痛。同学们的笑声使他清醒了很多。

赫克托从原位坐了起来。

他首先着地的左臂还在抽痛，但是卡特曼先生已经拧紧了他原本就长相肃穆的脸走到他身前。

“克莱恩——这个星期的第二次，你扰乱了我们的教学。我想不通为什么上次饶了你的擅自逃课——而现在应该怎么做我想你心里很清楚，大家都有目共睹。”

“抱歉，先生——”赫克托立刻站起身，拍了拍后背的灰尘。他又听见一些笑声传来，这次是因为几个男孩交头接耳的嬉笑议论。

“他是不是梦见在屋顶上躲避什么追赶他的怪物，结果踩空了——”

“鬼才知道，克莱恩总是神经兮兮的——”

这回赫克托直接翻了个白眼，转身走向教室门外。当男孩刚踏出一步的时候他听见另一个声音忽然喊起。

“对不起，卡特曼先生，但刚才我以为你也听见了我的鼾声呢，我能一起出去吗？”

科尔文就这样也被无奈又带有一丝愠怒的男教师给赶了出来。“简直不相信在如今这样的世道上我的学生还会这样做……”卡特曼先生的声音被关上的门给阻挡住了。赫克托抬高了眉毛看着另一个男孩。

“你其实只是不想听课，对吧？实际上，他这几天的心情因为不得不顶替另一名教师的空缺已经有够疲倦了。”

“就好像你有认真听过似的，赫克托。好了，现在我们是罚站双人组，而我们的意见得变得一致，你觉得呢？况且你刚才真是吓了我一跳，哥们儿。我都不记得上一次你这个样都有多久了，为什么又做噩梦了？”

“大概和我最近白天想的一些事情有关，”赫克托迟疑地说。“我不该想着它们的。好吧，我控制不住。”

科尔文拍了拍他的肩膀，“Hmm，那我们现在就换个话题怎样。”赫克托耸肩示意他随意。“好吧，早上我听一些大人们讨论的……他们说，有人从北方向这里逃离。说那里好像蔓延起了瘟疫，还是别的什么……你相信吗？”

赫克托没有时间去发表自己的想法，一个突如其来的警报声轰鸣进所有人的耳朵，打断了他们的交谈——

“发生什么事了！”

整栋教学楼顷刻间就变得喧动起来——人们的尖叫从外面破入走廊上的窗户，与此同时他们的肩膀被闯出教室的卡特曼先生急切地推搡向曾演练过的紧急逃生出口——

“快跑！男孩们！”走廊被慌乱的尖叫声给充斥，所有学生都在为这突然迸发的意外涌出教室并尽可能地奔跑着——

“快找地方躲起来！不要停下——它们过来了！”

然而玻璃的猛然碎裂震撼了他们的脚步。

一个怪物此时已经迅猛地攀爬上来——它扒在破损的窗边，开始冲他们发出魔鬼般的咆哮。

 

**To Be Continued**

 

 

 

**第十章**

**危机复返**

 

夜翼奔跑着，尽快穿越少数人影晃动的走廊。他来到人们为避难聚集起来的大厅边缘。而这里本是一栋体育馆。

“是我，”在智能易容器效用下的义警走进一个不引人注目的房间前开口道，他知道屋外一定安装了微型监控。

迪克按了下领口内侧的透明按钮，确保着他的声音会被分辨出。这之后，他推开了门，并小心地将它重新关紧。

“他们仍未返回？”，迪克注意到提姆正一人位于前方操作着不断播放的影像。在他进来前这里静寂得犹如徒留电子音效的空房。

“这是根据红头罩所传影像做出的3D建模。以及……他们正在返回，杰森可能是先到的那个。”红罗宾陈述着情况，迪克看到了提姆手上的细碎血迹，而后者只是将屏幕转向了他。

半个小时，一切却如同天翻地覆。

收到市区的警报后夜翼与红头罩紧急更改了返程路线，迅速赶往人群即将开始惶恐逆流的中心。

恐惧就像精滤过的氧气一样纯粹，贯彻于人们的吐息之间。这场毫无预警的袭击从西侧展开，而源头被确认来自学校。

想将摆脱它们并不容易。人造大军就像有着爆炸趋势的迅猛精力会扑上任何可给赋予目标重创的范围。在这种与怪物搏斗的生死攸关中迪克尽可能使用了绝对致命的招数驳回每一个凶残的撕咬。夜翼曾用从对边拔出眼眶的短棍捅进背后另一个猛然出现的偷袭者喉咙下方，伴随令人厌恶的血肉声将其摔往残破的墙面。在重新站稳时他调整着剧烈的呼吸——并不忘反讽地确认他在十分钟内展现的杀戮动机甚至比几年的份量还要多。

迪克仔细观摩着前方悬浮空中的电子影像。黑色线状物的组织从背后攀延包围那张狰狞面孔，并深入填充它的左眼内部。这是个足够强壮的人造士兵，而或许是身为怪物的特性，以至于它的肢体强壮到都有些变形。

但他想这大概并非提姆想让他了解的唯一重点。

“在最后分开行动前，他们遭遇了一个棘手的敌人，”

红罗宾慢慢地说，调出了之前的资料。“西部教学楼区，杰森在达米安的协助下往这个大家伙的左眼眶射入了微型爆裂弹药，然而它并未真正倒下，尽管失去了近三分之二的脑颅。”

提姆转动影像，放大怪物被黑色组织寄生般的后背。“而我们疏忽了这是去场实际为二对二的战斗……”

半机械化的另一名敌人如生来固有地深深扎驻于下方厚实坚硬的肉体。它被放大的图像让夜翼顿时拧紧了视线——

“同一种，”迪克轻声说，“它是我们之前在虚地碰到的同一种怪物。”

“是的，而它们在找到宿主时便会进行些变化。”

提姆局部放大了怪物的手臂，“那些铁灰色，手臂会由内部分开成为自由的锋利爪刃，腿部则转换为能够深居被寄生者体内的形态。这也是为什么他们没有及时发现背后的潜藏者，”

更年轻些的义警关闭了通讯器，在夜翼的视线下最终继续道。

“他们开始撤离，但寄生者动作太快了——影猎被毫无预警地猛然扎透了右肩，但不到下一刻达米安就回身将一把匕首捅入怪物的喉咙，在它的尖叫中从喉部向上接连脑袋割成了两半。”

他的手指钻痛了迫于蛮力下的掌心。而迪克之后才意识到那烧灼的痛觉，提姆在他开口前抢先了一步，“幸运的是目前那并非致命伤——我是指至少现在也已经恢复了很多……”

“恢复？”

迪克审慎地重复道，让他没预料到的是红罗宾轻微讶然的反应。但很快那一天的场景重回他的眼前——达米安在客厅熟练地处理了上臂的伤口，一边和迪克交流着。他从未谈到过伤口的来历——在年长者发现血液完全不再涌出前就让绷带阻断了一切。

“他没提到过，对吗？”提姆考虑地问。而迪克抬手抹过带有污痕和血迹的面部，最后放落手臂。

“我想有些事情达米安选择了暂时保留一定存有原因。”

年长的一方这样回答道。提姆注视着迪克，然后慢慢地点了头，“是的，”他给予了认可。

“以及无论如何……他信任你就如同以往任何时候，迪克，这点上他从未改变。”

迪克想要说些什么，关于肯定这句话——关于他自己是同样的信任这个世界的提姆和杰森，信任达米安。

下一刻他们的交谈被忽然响起的通讯中断，杰森的声音传于空气。

[红头罩已返回。任务完成。]

∷

杰森摘下头盔，顺畅地将其投向一旁的沙发继续朝前走去。门在他的背后关上，令他们的交流彻底跟屋外隔绝。

“任何新情况？”

“这次的袭击范围很分散，基本概括全球。而且我们遇到了个老对手，”杰森眯起眼看着屏幕上那个有着机械面部的寄生怪物，“海登市并非唯一遭遇袭击的地点，现在世界各地都在报道那些忽然出现在集市区，赛场，学校等地区的怪物恐慌。包括大都会，芭芭拉所在地。虚惊一场的是二十分钟前一名提克瓦成员终于找到了她，所幸无人受伤。而神谕更早前的失联确实和这场大规模侵袭有关系。我们推测大都会是第一个被袭击的目标。虽然从严重性来讲确实比起六年前已经降低很多……但依然，这场毫无预警的屠杀给我们带来了不少伤亡。”

提姆让数个电子屏幕开始播放他所说的内容，混乱与嘈杂的洪流充斥着整个惶恐不安的场面。怪物的破坏和咆哮声，人们的喊叫，所有这些都交错在一起呈现给他们的感官。

“同时毋庸置疑，我们的敌人在策划着什么。”

“利维亚坦几年前就掌控了这颗星球的人类军队，他们了解民间反抗力的缺乏。”杰森叠起双臂，微露嘲讽地说，“我可不想得到放出那些怪物只是为图个乐趣看看人类怎样为之挣扎抵抗的答案。这比精心计谋些什么更让我的枪想爆掉他们扭曲的脑袋。”

迪克最终从那些紊乱不堪的场面换回视线，他顿了顿，接着开口，“你们是否认为这就像利维亚坦仿佛正计划着引出什么——尚存的义警势力，还是某类更为重要的目标？”

他的喉咙为自己的猜测紧绷着。那些不详的念头就像小火慢慢煎灼着他的胸膛。哪些，或说哪个目标？

“这是目前最危险的可能因素，”迪克从提姆镇静的口吻捕捉到了沉重。这令年长者朝向他的眼睛未曾移动丝毫。

“利维亚坦很可能正在计划如何将涉猎全球的范围缩小到我们身上。我担心他们是否已经发现了什么。”

∷

这就像六年前的噩梦席卷而归。

赫然出现的怪物开始冲你咆哮，它们尖锐的爪牙会凶狠地剖出你或身边人们依然带有热气的内脏。一切都可能发生得快而绝望，散播血腥的，毫无规则的恐慌。

另一方面，那超出的痛苦令人感觉漫长得仿佛浩杰永远都不会结束了。而恐慌时刻都压迫着你的胸腔。

大厅的北部属于人群最为稀少的地方。但这里接近后门，依然不断地有人要越过走廊。一些严重的伤者被紧急送往医院，他们在移动的担架上哀痛呻吟，或昏昏欲睡。无论是陷入悲伤的漩涡还是正焦虑地左顾右望寻找失踪的家人——所有人都在为这场灾难忙碌着。他们不会在意走廊的拐角是否正有一名男孩沉默地呆在那里。

赫克托靠着墙壁，微凉的温度透过男孩的半袖外套传递到他的背上。他的双臂搭于前方的膝盖上，手却又交叉地握在一起。赫克托盯着自己的手表，一小块玻璃边缘的缝隙藏着红褐色的凝固血斑。

男孩盯着它看了很久，接着慢慢地，赫克托顺着手表下方的左臂再一次看到了那条狭长的，不久前因窗框破碎玻璃留下的利口。

突然的影子从视野上方遮盖。男孩立刻抬头并放回了胳膊。

“为什么一个人在这儿？”

那声音说道，迪克丢给他一瓶矿泉水，随后同样在一旁坐下。“那边在分发物资，不打算过去？”

“这个就够了，谢谢你，理查德。”赫克托拧开瓶盖，灌了几大口后才擦了擦嘴巴。“你们——”他开口，“大家情况都怎样？”

“所幸没有人面对致命威胁，如果是问这个。”

赫克托点了点头，“不管怎样，这仍是个还不赖的消息，对吗？”

迪克在膝盖上叠起手臂，“是的，”

他们一起安静地沉默了片刻，直至年长的一方重新开启话题。“说真的，之前我以为你和其他受伤的孩子及老师们都在临时医疗室进行伤口处理。”迪克偏过头望向他，继续道，“但我没在那里找到你。”

赫克托摩挲着手腕上黑色的表带，“那不是怪物造成的伤口。而且，”他的暂停就像在犹豫能否说出来，“我也不会有任何感染的可能，所以没关系。”

迪克并没有作出可能令他担忧的评价。对方只是接受了般轻缓地点了头，“我能看看吗？”

那男孩移动着，慢慢将水瓶放往一旁。随后他伸出手臂，向迪克递了过去。

那条伤口依然在继续愈合着。也许再过一分钟它就真正化成了一条细白的线，直至完全消失。赫克托抿唇看着迪克执握并端详他的手臂，终于，年长者松开了它。

“我想不起任何那场实验之前的事。”男孩收回了手臂，并琢磨着开口，“仿佛完全空白，我只能这样说。但我却隐约——不够完全，然而还是对实验期间的一些事保有印象。一些和我差不多的孩子们……但我被和他们隔离得很远。他们脸上麻木呆滞的表情，像是只有我一人在最后不知什么原因促使了恢复意识。那些研究人员做测试般地和我对话，而面对我毫无掌握的一切，”

男孩的眼神晦暗起来，迪克忖度那之下另外他所不知道的，更深层的事实。“最令我痛恨的为他们看上去相当满意，好似达到了某种目的。档案上印着我的名字是赫克托·克莱恩，还有一张我不知道是什么时候的照片。若此刻发生的一切都和那项实验有关的话——有些时候我几乎都无法确定自己到底是谁。”

他不知道周围的空气沉寂了多久。肩膀上传来的触感令赫克托重新侧回头，他看到一双沉重且复杂的蓝眼睛，而在那之下是谅解与稳重的信念。

“我不知道该怎么办。”赫克托轻声说。“如果我就是一个隐藏威胁……离开了实验基地则是他们计划中的一部分，那你们——”

“你和我们站在一起，赫克托，”迪克放于男孩肩膀上的手更加收紧。“即使经历的过程也许极为坎坷，但无论怎样我们都不会放弃你……你也一样。”

片刻后，赫克托点了点头，“是的……我一直在努力做好现在。而既然都说到这儿，我想给你看点东西，理查德。”

“当然，”迪克温和地回应，揉了下男孩黑色的头发，“关于什么？”

“一些我还没有让你真正了解的事。”赫克托的手臂压着膝盖低声说，“我是指，除此外，”他示意下前臂的伤口，却在这之后又弥留了一段时间，与此同时严肃令它的暗影慢慢流过迪克的眼睛。“另有一些你从未知晓的事实。”

他没有去收录迪克听闻后的神情，男孩的一只手慢慢地伸向了右方被头发遮盖的耳朵——

“赫克托！上帝啊，原来你在这儿——”

“卡特曼先生？”

不远处的人影令赫克托迅速站了起来，他瞄了眼身旁，发现一个陌生青年正呆在原位。

“你应该和其他同学们在医务室外等待——怎么跑到这里来了？不管怎样，来吧，孩子，跟我一起回去。”

迪克冲他点头示意着，“回见？”

“回见，以及……知道你们都没事是个很棒的消息。”赫克托说，接下来往卡特曼先生的方向离开了。

“你刚才在和谁说话？” “只是一个老朋友，先生。其他人都怎样了？”

那些交谈声远去了。迪克收回视线，他在原地继续停留了一会儿，接着站起身，再一次地环视整个大厅。粘黏住衣服的血液提醒他到现在也还未处理自己的伤口，但与赫克托的谈话内容如同挥之不去的黑子。迪克面朝体育馆西边的窗户走了几步立足在那儿，阳光惨淡地透过玻璃在灰蓝地面上割出他的影子。迪克回过了身。

然后在那道阴影的末端，他看到了达米安。

 

**To Be Continued**

 

 

_“救赎有三个含义……而所有需要用来支撑其的力量，它们从未能轻易获取。”①_

 

**第十一章**

**避难所**

 

他深呼吸，然后又驻于原地。

在敲响门前迪克思考了片刻达米安是否正处于清醒的状态，而他知道那名男孩受过训练的警觉性甚至不会与布鲁斯有太大差距，在他尽管还只有十岁的情况下。

但这次不同。罗宾受了重伤。并且与无名氏的那场争斗使蝙蝠侠沉默地一人站于庄园深处很久。②

最终迪克抬起了手，从门板传来的声音在走廊上清晰地散播。

在收到未等过久的回应后他推开了门。室内的阳光不够明亮，却也不会过于刺眼。灰蓝色的阴影铺垫了部分房间中的角落，达米安正盘腿在床单上坐着，那男孩的右边颧骨还贴着一块白色的胶布。

他一动不动地盯着迪克走进房门，在年长者坐在对面的单人沙发前一阵默契的安静填充了这段空白。

“感觉好些了吗？”

迪克调整姿势，让肘部搁置在膝盖上，之后他交叉着双手向前友好而安静地问道。

“一星期。”罗宾说，“距离我被允许走出庄园。”

“那我就可以当你的伤口已经不怎么痛了，大概。”

迪克微笑地说出这句话，直至他注意到另外那男孩并没有露出丝毫兴趣。

“父亲让你过来的？”

“布鲁斯没有特别要求。”迪克平静地回答，“我猜如果他想让你受到说教，他会亲自去做。但这不是我来看你的目的，达米安。”

“我知道。”

“你知道？”

而那男孩看起来不再有兴趣解释了。他向下中断了视线，也许是盯着自己灰色的睡衣，转为开始问另一个问题。

“你知道我不是失手吧，格雷森？”

迪克同样降低了目光，然而他开口时重新将其抬回。

“是的。”一个极短的时间内他决定给予承认。“但为什么那样做，达米安？”

“他想让我杀了他。”

下一秒达米安就回答道，年长者停顿在原处。

“而从另一方面讲我的确乐意动手。无名氏让我感到憎恨。他让我觉得不可存在。”

他的声音平淡，几近低沉并不带感情。达米安抬起头，男孩冷绿色的虹膜映出迪克缄默灰暗的身影。

“但我不想成为像无名氏那样的人。杜卡德没有任何道德界限。然而我甚至无法肯定若在一个我最终认为无可救药的世界里我是否仍会留有像父亲那样的底线——”

迪克从罗宾的话中感到了不安。达米安最后凝视着他，“我让你们失望了。”

他的眼睛从未离开过迪克的。“我的发展令你们感到可怕吗？”

达米安接着说道。声音像鸣响的遥远回声穿梭于迪克的记忆。

——我是否让你感到不可挽救？

∷

杰森将隔离大厅广播的门关上，在他走向沙发前瞥到了提姆受伤的手指。

“没伤到骨头，”另外一人察觉到他的目光后简短说道，继续用医疗箱中的药棉清理伤口。

杰森坐下沙发，他盯了一会儿缠绕的纱布然后移开目光。“恐怕得庆幸我们这里离瘟疫区还有些距离。那边的感染毫无生还可能。”

“我还算幸运，目前顶多若处理不当伤口发炎。”提姆回应了一句，随后房间又恢复为之前的安静。几分钟后杰森重新开口了。

“我在外面逛了一圈，随便查看查看情况，听听舆论之类的。有个被纱布蒙眼的老头不停重复说现在的情况就像他们又做了什么惹怒当今统治者的事，本来已放任很久都没再继续干涉他们的生活这些话。”

他说道，提姆扔掉了用过的药棉。“再一次，我肯定。时间久了人真的会以为自己就天生适合活于牢笼中的。然而，”

“很多人若想活命，他们又不得不使自己努力适应发生改变的环境。”提姆包扎着手指，接着他的话继续说，一会儿后杰森在一旁给予了个认可。

“没错。”红头罩双臂交叠在脑后靠在沙发上。“我总不能过去捏着他的领子拎起来骂他那被屈服的棉花填充了的骨头。老家伙会被我弄出心脏病，而这个世界难道不向来是和他统一观念的人为主流。”

杰森知道红罗宾正在注视着他。他以这个姿势尽可能地耸了耸肩。

片刻的沉寂延伸过后稍微更年轻一点的义警合上医疗箱，开启了新话题。“你之前在外面见到迪克和达米安了吗？”

“他们估计正在临时医务室那一块儿。”杰森回答，“我有看到迪克往那边走。”

∷

本不该这样的。

他听见稀疏的人影传来这些低语。在迪克从他们身边经过时，夜翼与少数惊魂未定抬起的眼睛短暂对上接着又分开。

“还需要其他帮助吗？”

那个年轻的救援人员向他问，迪克提起了被分配的急救箱，“不用了，非常感谢。我们的伤可以自己处理。”

他说道，在对方离开后转身朝后方走去。一直到走廊尽头一排空旷的座椅旁。迪克停了下来，并摘下了别于领口的微小仪器。

他四处张望着，直到看见影猎也从另一个方向显现。

“我拿了些这个。”达米安走近后扔给他一条压缩饼干，迪克用单手接住。“既然他们有。”

“谢了，真的，”年长者说，暂时把它放到一旁的座椅上，从被打开的医疗箱接着拿出了一些消毒药水和绷带。同时他察觉到达米安白色目镜后带有斟酌的视线。

“你似乎被一些问题缠住了。”

迪克准备着手中的医疗用品，将那些药盖拧开。“是的。”他回答，“这包括我在担忧另一个世界。我是指，我已经来到这里将近一周——而我不知道另一边情况现在究竟如何。”

“我会帮你尽快找到回去的办法，”达米安认真地说，“在这几个事件尽可能平息一些后。我会做到的。”

“我相信你，”年长些的那方慢慢说道，“但在这之前，第一件事，”夜翼将药棉用镊子浸没于药水中，“先让我帮你把那些伤口给处理一下。”

“你首先。”

他听见对方这样回应。

“我想你大概也已知道关于我即使放着不管也没什么。”

“达米安，”

迪克只是重新地复述了他的名字。而那仿佛透出了一丝呼唤和恳求。

男孩透过漆黑色的面具和他对视着，最终，对方伸手将影猎的头盔取下。达米安冰绿色的眼睛沉默俯视着年长者。

迪克安静地等待另一人卸掉坚硬的护具，和上衣一同扔往一旁。血液的味道刺激着他的嗅觉，迪克知道伤口已经愈合很多，断裂的骨头也许在达米安来到体育馆前就修补完毕。他端详着那些外表皮不顾干竭血液的妨碍继续再生，无论这之前它们有多么狰狞可怖。

碘酒的味道穿梭于他们的鼻间，迪克认真地清理伤口周围干掉的血块和黑灰色的污痕，并查看了达米安的背部，他记得提姆曾说那伤穿透肩膀。

“介意告诉我关于这个吗？”

他低声问道，将绷带拿出开始进行最后的包扎。这之后迪克没有为答案久等。

“基因改造。”

夜翼缠绕绷带的动作停滞了，在达米安继续补充时跟着恢复了动作。“曾没多少人知道那个计划，这意味甚至是我的母亲。”

迪克抬头看向他，而过了一会儿年长者才开口。“这是克隆体的计划？”

“她想让我主动脱离蝙蝠侠，而她另一个儿子则只想控制一个有益于他们杀戮和统治的武器。不只是研究改造试剂，同时甚至还利用一些孩子来验证能否通过某项技术顺利更改或革新他们的人格和记忆。”

“赫克托就是那些孩子们的其中一个？”

达米安轻微收紧了下巴，这让迪克猜测着任何可能。“相较来说他的情况更复杂。但是的，赫克托也是其中一个。”

几秒钟后迪克慢慢点了下头。达米安接续上之前的话，“四年前利维亚坦的主基地崩塌前……蝙蝠侠拿着那副药剂。而那是从更早前实验中心找到的。”

迪克意识到是在说这个世界的理查德·格雷森。

“但罗宾会死，迪克。”夜翼的肩膀被一双年轻但蕴含力量的手握住了，达米安盯凝他的眼睛存有灼烫的火焰。“如果在最后一刻我没有接受注射。而那时你希望我活下去。”

然后达米安便将他松开。男孩转了身，翻拨起迪克曾用过的医疗箱，拿出他想要用的工具。

胸腔深处扩起的沉闷迫力波及着迪克仿佛藏有肿块儿的喉咙。那让他感到难过，还有复杂矛盾的愧疚在胃部积聚。然而达米安那之后真正地活了下来，迪克难以想象再次失去他的事实——所以随即便是浸过苦味的庆幸与迪克即使会自责的感激。

他抬起头时达米安正用一种难以揣度的神情看着他，这让迪克重新稍微收紧了嘴唇。但接下来他便会被上一刻的举动说服有些过于拘束。他不该有这样的回应。

“你不打算让带血的衣服和伤口一直粘一块儿吧？”

迪克低头看了看他布有灰尘的，与一些褐色血液纠结起来的外套和长裤。他的伤口并非极其严重，但依然因太长时间遭到忽视而传出醒目的抗议。“噢，确实不打算，或许我得说现在它们真的很痛。”

而他看到了达米安手中拿好的药水和镊子上的棉球。几秒钟后迪克慢慢地，开始努力将上衣不太扯到尖锐痛感地脱下来。那男孩站在对面端详着前方在皮肤的衬托下伤痕更加鲜明的人影。

“上次我就想说了。你还真是永远都长不了多少肉。”

“你令人伤心的话还真跟以前一样，小D。”

达米安看起来带一丝得意，又是一个迪克曾经熟悉的表情。“大概因为我很够格这样说。没想到未来我会比你高且强壮？”

迪克抬头想要特意作出一副重新好好打量的神态，他没有想到达米安已经来到了他身后，面向夜翼背部曾被地面上崩裂的碎石划出的几道较大的外伤。

“事实上，”迪克安静体会着达米安后方的一举一动，男孩呼吸的热量洒到他后背上，“在以前我想过不止一件关于未来怎样这类的事。其中的确就包括一个曾经十岁的小男孩。”

“我和另一个世界的达米安相差多少？”

“除了确实拥有一些不同的经历和不一样的年龄。你们的差距没有很大，至少在我看来。”

“如果现在他还活着，大概多少岁了？”

“十一岁，布鲁斯曾经还准备帮他申请所学校。”

过会儿后迪克听见背后的男孩接着开口了，“学校，”达米安似是低声琢磨着，“有意思的是，我十一岁时父亲的确也这样提议过。”

“我想我大概了解你后来怎么声明的。”迪克开始模仿一个十一岁的达米安，绷起声音往里面注入些许傲慢和决绝。

“——‘学校？噢，这简直是个玩笑，你很清楚我早就掌握甚至超过那里随便一位教授的知识，父亲——闭嘴，格雷森，我知道你想说什么。’我猜基本这样？”

“得不到高分。”真正的达米安评价，但迪克仍从对方的话中听出了被娱乐的口吻。

“不，分明像极了，而且你当时根本不给我留个机会开口。就好像认为我又会说上半个小时还是怎样。”

迪克开玩笑地抱怨属于过去的老故事，当他回过头，他发现达米安也正凝视着他。

“恐怕看起来另一个世界我也尚从未告诉过你。”

那男孩对迪克说，本身亦仿佛还在思考着什么。迪克保持着他们的视线，“关于什么？”

“我有提过吗？因为你几乎总是那个最容易使我改变主意的人——很多事上。而那个时候的我足以意识到这点，因此也曾经产生过某种方面上的——”达米安忽然暂停了，男孩微微挑高一边的眉和迪克对望，这引起了夜翼的好奇，“好吧。”他最后道。“恐慌。”

迪克没有立刻做出像一如既往或许注满了逗趣的回应，这甚至出乎他自己的预料。有那么几秒钟他犹如需消化达米安撂给他的答案，随后，年长者给出了一个示意没想到的，微微抬高眼皮的笑容。

“我得说……不管之前如何，我还是很乐于接受这样的情况的。”迪克让自己说着什么，一同观察那个十七岁的，似是终于肯承认了一个曾绝对隐藏的秘密后的达米安。

“实际上你是想说你感到开心了。”

而年长者决定坦率地承认。“是的。要知道从你的兄弟里几乎最被怀疑由铁石打造的那一个得到这类的答案有多么不容易。”达米安为他的话再次抬高了眉毛，而之后配合地只是耸了下没有受伤的肩膀。不发表评论，迪克听见对方特意小声说。

随后他重新察觉到似乎这时候那男孩才真的有点像了他的同龄人，迪克暗想着。那些意气风发的同时看起来或许还有些反叛而不失自信的孩子们。不是名时常会游走于险恶边缘的战士。

“另外就是，”达米安已近似青年人的沉稳嗓音继续了，“我也并不认为两个世界的你们有真正意义上的不同。除了一些确实不曾拥有过的记忆这类。”他停隔了一会儿，“我说过对我来讲，你依然是你，迪克。有不同但也有从未发生改变的地方。”

达米安盯凝他的目光变得严谨，就像迪克在这个世界的他身上见到的最多的模样。“现在你就站在我眼前。又一次。这兴许是个弥补的机会。”

他突然沉声低语地走离迪克身后，拿出医疗箱中的绷带。“你知道过去我从没足够机会向你证明些什么。”

——我是否让你感到不可挽救？

那句话选择这时突兀而夹杂些许尖锐刺痛地砸进迪克的脑海。达米安那天的问询，罗宾透露出少见的迷茫并对自身提出质疑的神情。

背部的划伤被绷带逐渐缠绕，迪克的视线在一个虚无的角落停留，随后夜翼身上最大的受创部位处理完毕。达米安接着清理几道细小的擦伤。

“而我也有想过那个过去的男孩未来或许又会成为怎样的人。”

达米安在背后沉默地注视着他，细微的变化从影猎的下颚体现出来。迪克摩挲着右手食指侧面一小块带有淤青的皮肤，他像是挑挑眉露出苦笑，却也更包含了认同。

“我一直都很清楚。他非常年轻——和普通孩子相比又总是那样特殊。来自刺客联盟，最终却依然能够不顾一切地背离从出生就被给予的黑暗之路走出它的阴影——那个男孩比谁都要清楚代价，无论后来它们将可能真正索取什么。”

迪克将那只手蜷紧，抵在了他稍带擦伤的前额，“并且他是对的。在得知杜卡德被杀死时我真的忧虑过一个可怕的未来，而我从未放弃过对他的期望。那之后的几个月里发生了更多的事……但在最后他仍旧证明了自己真正的信念。”

迪克放下了手臂回头看向达米安，他的眼神专注而载满真诚。

“罗宾或者影猎——无论哪个你，达米安。都向他人和自己做出了证明。尽管当然你认为现在一切距曾期望的已经存在无法弥补的偏差，但在我的角度我找不到仍不被认可的理由了。”

迪克转身，决定伸出手将那个比他还要高上几英寸的年轻人拥入怀抱。他现在真的想这样做。

“好吧，我知道你大概向来不怎么适应这种场合，但就让——”

迪克的话因感受到一个用力的怀抱终止了，他在男孩肩膀后闭上眼睛，能够感受到他们皮肤上触在一起的绷带，然后就是达米安向来比他灼热的体温。

“你得知道，”达米安几乎是让语气带上稍许硬度地说，“很多时候我根本都不在乎了——关于那些认同，还是别的无论这世界想抛出什么评论，我从不屑于完全知道。所有我用来提醒自己是谁的，父亲，阿尔弗雷德，一些时候还有德雷克和托德——以及就是你。”

达米安让他们重新面朝对方，男孩的表情严肃又坚决，“这就够了。因为只要想到你们都是怎样的人。但是依然，”男孩继续道，“从你口中得到这些认可对我来说永远都会很重要。”

年长者用张开的手指捧在了年轻人棱角分明的脸庞两侧，加固他们的对视传递下一句话带有微笑的认真，“我把这当做你的致谢了，达米安。”

“这的确是。”达米安给了他一个肯定，没有断开盯凝迪克海蓝色的眼睛。他们所在走廊尽头的光线被窗户分割出了几块稍长的淡金色区域，甚至能看见空气中飞舞的细小尘灰，接下来的片刻仿若一切都溢满了难以被诠释的安逸。至少迪克不想打扰它，而他亦没有与达米安分开。

那种安逸伴随直到后来决定和提姆及杰森汇合，他们沿着那条通往大厅的走廊，在阳光的长影下一起渐远。

 

**To Be Continued**

 

①救赎的三个含义

拯救

从罪恶中获得解救，救世

赎罪

②无名氏

详情可参考 Batman&Robin V2 #7

 

 

_“而我从不询问逝去的灵魂是否会去铭记……”_

 

**第十二章**

**承诺**

 

他攀上屋檐，尽可能地悄无声息。

赫克托伏低身体，男孩慢慢地抬放肘部与膝盖爬向屋顶另一端的边缘。即使是这个高度他也可以听见下方非人类能发出的呼吸声，或者别的什么生理性噪音。

这足以令人泛起心底的厌恶与惧怕。通常来讲，的确不会有正常人特意寻找怪物们聚集的地方。除了义警和脑袋里灌了过足愚勇的傻瓜，所有人都期望能够离得它们越远越好。

这名十四岁的男孩在屋顶边缘上不动声色地从右腿的侧兜里掏出相机，他拉近镜头从屏幕里观察着那些还未察觉窥视者而安然低抵咆哮着的怪物。

另一边的动静吸引了赫克托的注意。

他眯起眼睛，随后在看清怪物们的行动后又一次因惊愕睁开。

它们在拖运尸体——属于新鲜人类的。左侧猩红色参差不齐的头部皮肉暗示着那个在地面上被拖曳而过的深褐发男人因怎样的重创而亡。

赫克托盯紧了它们的一举一动，手中的相机从未停止拍摄这一幕。

这些甚至看不到眼睛的肉白色怪胎，男孩恶狠狠地想着，狰狞纤细的牙齿蔓延它们整个裂开的嘴巴。而现在，它们估计还正打算着饱餐一顿——倘若这些人造怪物除了杀戮外依然有进食意识的话。

但其中一只展示出了什么东西，在赫克托能够进一步看清前，为首的怪物将前臂皮下浸染黑红色血液的银管挖了出来——

老天，赫克托暗想着，我以为看见它们要吃一具尸体已经够恶心了。但显然它们正打算做些更令人难以预料的事。

泛着银光的注射针道从顶端猛然弹出，被蛮力扎入人类尸体的胸膛。几秒钟内一切都未发生任何变化，紧接着立刻，赫克托看见被注射无论那管子里是什么的区域以一种异样的方式鼓动起来。

就像是有某种生命体正在那具尸体的四肢与躯干里穿梭并扎根一样，赫克托设想了下一秒他是否会看到那个深褐色男人的眼睛突然睁开，而他是否又最好在这之前就成功远离了这地方——

好极了，尸体扭曲地站了起来，但那并不是他所想的能用“复活”一类的词语形容的现象。那看上去更像是被从里面的什么东西撑了起来，而人类的脸部被铁灰色的组织肉眼可见速度地侵占着。

男孩在屏幕后张大了嘴。一场如何将尸体变为另一种机械化生物的表演刚刚在他眼前发生。

赫克托收起相机，他必须以最快的速度离开这地方。同时得保证他并不会被下方远处察觉到动静的怪物们撕成碎片——或者更糟，变成另一个被它们皮下存放的病毒给侵占寄生的傀儡。

男孩找到这栋废弃建筑另一面墙壁上可踩踏的窗沿和管道，小心而迅速地向下撤离。他扫视落地后看起来仍旧安然无恙的四周，前行一段距离并爬上另一栋建筑。无论如何走上面总会比陆地更安全。这些怪物们是瞎子——除了脸部被机械占据的新类别——它们对气味和碎石类的动静相当敏锐。幸好此刻赫克托离它们还有段距离，不至于跳跳屋顶就把怪物们招来。

男孩攀上最后的边缘，然而还未翻上去一双手就忽然抓住了他。

若不是看见红头罩随后在头盔前竖起的禁声手势，在被捞上来的那刻赫克托差点因被猛然吓到而反射性让拳头冲向这名义警。

“——你怎么在这儿？”

“这是我该问你的原话，小鬼。”对方不容反驳地说，“跑到爆音通道刚刚消失的地方，不要命了？”

赫克托没有继续发话的机会，他被杰森拉起来并推着向前一起奔跑。

“其余之后再谈——先让我们离开这地方。”

∷

迪克安静等待着，他平和地与视频通讯中的人影对望。最后夜翼给出一个确认又稍带伤感的微笑。

“是的，”他重新说道，“你没看错。是我，巴布斯。”

他想他并不能依然将对方看做蝙蝠女孩。这个世界的芭芭拉是神谕，提克瓦的重要成员之一，负责着整个反抗组织的消息情报来源。迪克尚未详细了解这个世界的她，而无论如何，芭芭拉依然会是他在这里最信任的人之一。

“在提姆告诉我有一位绝对不会想到是谁的老熟人时，我以为那只是一个缓和目前局面紧张气氛的玩笑。”

神谕在中央电脑的主屏中看着他道，她像在努力保持情绪的平稳，不让自己因眼前这些勾回太多过去记忆的场面而感痛交加得发不出声音。

“但的确是你，理查德，一个真实的——活着的而非离开我们的你。提姆说你来自另外一个世界，但那都无关紧要。我知道的是你在这里，而没有比这还能让我们所有人感到信念更加坚定的事了。”

“对我来说也一样，芭芭拉——你们所有人，”迪克认真而被哀伤轻微刺痛地说道，“我不知道如果有一天换做是我失去了你们该怎么办。就像我明白总得从悲伤中打起精神——但那之前我猜等待我的会是磨灭性的冗长煎熬。”

“无论你是怎么过来的，理查德，但我真的要感谢你会又一次和我们站在了一起。我相信这场跨越两个世界的战争也会得到它应有的结束。”

“一定会，”

夜翼在屏幕对面给予有力的首肯，“而这次我不会再让任何人被抛下。”

∷

“它们还未彻底消停，”

提姆知道达米安在听着，“但杰森同样成功截取了一些通道能量，接下来我们需要对其进行分析尝试寻找可干扰的破绽。”

影猎只是走到了他的前方。而这带着种自战争开始后的几年之间他们所有人都或多或少与彼此磨合出的，淡薄却又精准的默契。

“你还调查出了什么？”黑色的义警问。

“主要源头，”提姆回答，“大概你多少也有猜到了。那些分散于世界各地的怪物，它们很多都来自哥谭。”

“另一方面，”达米安平淡地说，“对于名隐藏踪迹的统治者来讲，我的克隆兄弟这几年可做得足够彻底了。”

楼梯的方向传来响动，同一时间迪克看样子已经结束了与芭芭拉的叙旧。

“——希望这期间没出什么新岔子？”最终红头罩从拐角进入他们的视线，杰森摘下头盔将其夹在右臂下，他身后还跟着一名男孩。

“全然等你的消息，杰森。不过我不记得任务里有交代让你再顺便抓个孩子过来？”提姆意有所指地抬眉。

“赫克托在这儿？”迪克朝他们的方向走来，杰森将收集到的资料开始和电脑传输着。

“他声称有些东西需要我们了解，一个人偷拍那些怪物的成果。原本我是打算直接把他丢回学校。”

“在你们任何人想教训我之前——”那男孩开口了，“至少先看看相机的视频，我没别的想说的了。我可以马上离开。”

赫克托清楚影猎正看着他，他不想去确认那道视线中究竟包含了多少信任成份。“或者——我现在就离开，但改天需要拿回我的相机。”

他边说边走向通往上方的出口，男孩想转身——可迪克喊住了他，年长者一只手刚好搭在了他的侧肩上。

“我们会查看的，赫克托。只是在你离开前——我提议或许我们应该另找个机会继续上次中断的聊天？”

“当然，理查德，”赫克托回答，和更早前一样起初透露犹豫却最终又十分坚定。

有一瞬间男孩的眼神令迪克感到微妙地熟悉。接着，赫克托真正离开了，另一头电子屏幕上准备就绪的画面则暂时带回了夜翼的注意。

∷

那是比一切都更早之前。

“所以，”

他听见罗宾开口，站立于他的对面。达米安叠着双臂，一贯蹙紧的眉头从多米诺面具后似乎更显严肃。

“——这就是现在的情况了？在终于能把我丢到这儿后你是否想再庆祝一场？”

蝙蝠侠看着罗宾愤怒，满溢指责与讽刺地从前方开口。事实上，这一切绝对均是预料之中的。

“这并不是个惩罚，达米安。”迪克说道，为尝试令那男孩理解他的做法感到轻微难以处理得当。毕竟——他们才刚刚成为对方的搭档不过一星期。存在他们之间的问题有时不仅仅局限于蝙蝠侠与罗宾。

“关于让你留在泰坦塔，我只是希望当你脱离刺客式教育后再获得些另外特别的东西，”

“你根本不明白你做了什么，格雷森。”达米安从面具后盯着他，下颚紧绷，“我转为抗衡我的母亲，甚至抛弃了所有我曾经掌有的一切——我选择了坚持做你的搭档，和你站到同一边。我可从没打算做这计划之外的事——包括和一些我完全没兴趣了解的人执行任务。”

“我完全理解你想说的。但这就是问题所在——学会团队合作，或在一些时候多少肯接纳一些人，这总比无论何时都单独一人更能帮助你。”年长者继续，透过蝙蝠侠面具的目镜凝视他的搭档。“起码给这次一个机会，达米安。你会收获到些未曾理解却切实需要的东西。”

罗宾抱着双臂站在那儿，达米安也许仍存歧义，但那个十岁的男孩不再反驳。

“Fine，有一点你需要明白，”达米安说，“就算我做到了那一切——就算你是对的，可除此外那依旧存在差别。不管我将怎么做，最终无论如何他们都不是你。”

他们的谈话到了收尾阶段，达米安已经转身朝反方向走去，罗宾的披风跟着摆了下。“这意味着不会有人真正像你般接受我，反过来我对他们同样如此。既定事实。”

迪克在面具下叹气，他没有让那表现出来。迪克没有想要质疑泰坦成员们本身的意思，而就算提姆会在那里他明白红罗宾一样不会再度主动挑拨他和罗宾之间的矛盾。可那恐怕都是对的，他无奈地想着，达米安从不是个在考虑真实情况时会进行任何自欺欺人想法的类型。他不会被迪克看似完美走向的话说服的，并非每次。

“不过你还是会尝试下的，对吗？”

迪克在原处问道，达米安没有回头只是抬起手臂给了他一个确认的手势。

罗宾接下来消失于泰坦塔的门后，而迪克的回忆一同结束。他的外套被风吹动，夜翼拉上了它们。

“这座城市从这个角度看让我想到哥谭。”黄昏的到来将更远处的天际染上血红色，一些霓虹灯已从商业街区散出光芒。他身旁那个十七岁的年轻人却沉默着，影猎盯凝着前方一处迪克未能找到的角落。

“以及不久前我重新琢磨过，”迪克继续，“确认了另一个世界并不存在海登城。而这里的哥谭——”

“没落之地。”

达米安道，视线扫向迪克，“这个世界的哥谭已然是座死城。被病毒和数不清的怪物盘踞，利维亚坦的特意为之。”

夜翼安静了一会儿，“情况几乎无法更糟了，对吗？”

“自四年前那场反抗战争后吞噬者便从公众面前消失了踪迹。但我知道他在计划着什么，更早前这个世界的你一同知晓，这一切甚至那个男孩就可能被牵连其中。”

“那个男孩——你指赫克托·克莱恩？”

“我注意到了你们似乎正打算好好谈下。”

迪克稍带叹息般地呼出了口气，片刻后，“是的。如你所料那男孩决定要告诉我某些事情了。大概明天我们将见个面。”

达米安轻点了下颚，四周再度被平稳的安静感包围。微风吹拂过他们浸没在橙色晚霞中的身影。

“另一个世界大概为怎样的？我们之前还未仔细谈过这个。”影猎开口道，“由于各种事件接二连三地发生。”

“那个世界中杰森和提姆是家庭中的一员，当然，他们也是后来加入的，且均胜任过罗宾身份。这之后便是拥有全新个人称号的义警。”

“所以你是说我们全部都是法律上的兄弟？”

“对你来说刚开始可能有点奇怪，但是的。除此外我想我们也是朋友。”

“德雷克绝对会喜欢这个的。要知道他一直都非常把你放到那个位置上看待。”

他们的大哥特意自豪地微笑并抖了下肩，“提姆是个好男孩，也是个好战士。”

“很宽容，格雷森。剩下的两个至少能达到B+。”达米安不带恶意地微嘲，为此迪克扒着栏杆轻声大笑起来。

“噢，好吧，但你们不可否认提米通常情况可是最乖的那个。”

“和你，迪克。实则很多时候红罗宾的‘乖巧’只肯体现在像有关你的事上。我想托德也赞同我的话。”

迪克笑着伸出了只手去揉达米安的头发，他甚至需要抬高点胳膊。后者因此扭回头看向他，迪克微笑回望。“一如既往地‘看事透彻不留情面’，huh？说来还记得我们头一次碰面是怎样的，你那会儿可在我看来是个完全傲慢无礼又确实很会打的小混蛋。”

“而你对最初的我来说是个话尤其多且管辖范围过于宽广的碍事家伙。”

“感谢如今我们对彼此看法的转变。”迪克忍不住故意逗趣地评价。

很快他重新顿了顿，“以及，我未料到继小丑回归的事件后——当夜翼近乎失控时是罗宾把他拉回了理智边缘。”迪克慢慢叙述，“而且，事实上我不止一次为你有想通过努力得到他人认可的心态感到欣赏，达米安。我猜无论是在提克瓦还是少年泰坦，最终你都有试着从经历中学到些什么，而那也对协调你我之间的关系亦有很大帮助。”

对方凝视他，使迪克回想起他在更年轻阶段严谨起来的样子。

“不管怎样，你知道你一直对我来说都很特殊，迪克。”

达米安抬起一只手握住了长者置于他发尾的右手，将它们一起拿于前方重新抓牢。男孩掌心的温度源源不断地传递给迪克。

“尽管我一直到几年前才真正肯承认——关于不能没有你和我并肩而立。关于我不能失去你，迪克。”

那些话是如此沉稳，真挚。达米安冰绿色的眼睛映出迪克的面孔，他所说的一切宛如直接从心底燃烧出的火焰。

“我也一样，达米安，”迪克给予回应，年长者坦率而笃定不疑。“无论随后可能临至的什么困难我都发誓将与你共同面对到最后一刻。”

“这句同适于我，”达米安拎高了一边的嘴角，年轻人的面孔仍显露出了认真，“说来那是种奇怪的感觉。你我都知道从没什么能成为真实意义的不朽，就连母亲和我说过的永恒帝国也会一样。”

男孩目不斜视地看着他，“我认为一些时候情况有所不同。尽管发生什么我们依然都得向前看，也照你曾说的，活在当下。“

“是的，”迪克应许道，捏紧了达米安已像成人的，今日足以反向包揽住他的手。“活在当下，又不仅限于此。”

没什么能成为真实意义上的不朽。迪克暗想着，他抛开所有不确定的未来，感受达米安更紧密的回握。

但至少曾有那么一刻，他如此确定，就像这般……它归属永恒。

 

**To Be Continued**

 

 

**第十三章**

**身份**

 

“你打算怎么做？”

罗宾问道。他的多米诺面具因战斗而沾染残留的血迹，声音毫不动容。

“回答我，格雷森。”

达米安站立在不远处，没有继续向前。他的问题一字不漏地被长者接收，男孩捏紧了拳头。

“——你仍信任我吗？”

∷

阳光之家。

听起来就像斯蒂芬·金小说中的那个慈善组织，赫克托并非特别喜欢这儿。当然了，不是因为这里与小说描述的情况一样坏，他只因纯粹地不会向往这个照看所。尽管撇去在学校的时间他不得不回到这里。

“不敢相信，”

其中一个男孩说，“所以在得到批准前这次我们就得一直呆在这儿了？”

“但又能怎样，乔治？像我们这样的孩子没别的地方可去。”

“好吧，总比只能在外面晃荡强，不管怎样。我可不希望那些仿佛从生化游戏跑出来的怪物啃我脑子。”

科尔文用手肘戳了戳他，把他从胳膊压着膝盖的游思唤回。“我们恐怕要几个星期都不能出去了，伙计。”

“另一方面这恐怕是好事。”赫克托保持原来姿势耸耸肩，“红头罩威胁我若下次再偷溜出去被他看到他就教我如何玩吞枪。”

“酷——”科尔文说，“好吧，也有点吓人。不过我真不想在这个地方多留一分钟。”

一头褐发的男孩小声说着，“如果我爸——老天，真的……我不止一次想让他回来。如果所有这一切都从未发生过——这样更好。”科尔文叹气，“我想你的家人也不会与你分开，赫克托。”

他们安静地坐在那排木质的椅子上，周围其他男孩女孩们的交流也已重新沉寂下来。有大点的孩子盯着窗外一言不语，最小的几个则悄悄翻着阅书架上的漫画。所有人都看起来兴趣缺缺，像又回到了刚刚被送往这里的时候。

黑头发的男孩似乎也想说些什么，但最后只是抓了抓他的头发，“是啊，关于你的父母……我也很抱歉，科尔文。”

休息室的门被推开了，孩子们看向门口的帕里什小姐，“赫克托！孩子，过来一下，有人来找你。”

“那会是谁？”科尔文小声道，满是好奇与困惑。赫克托从座位站了起来。

“一会儿见，哥们儿。我猜是提克瓦那边的。”

他走出阳光之家的公共休息室，帕里什小姐则把门关上。赫克托有些惊讶地看到迪克正站在柜台旁等待他。

“嗨，小伙子。”

在易容器效果下的夜翼冲他打着招呼，“我来归还你的相机，顺便我们大概还可以聊聊天。”

“我们不会走太远，”他对后方负责登记的帕里什小姐示意后搭上男孩的肩把他们一起带领向大门的出口，迪克只要在六十分钟内会把赫克托送回这里就好。

“走吧——去找个适合谈话的地方。”经过门卫室后夜翼悄声透露，“我希望他们不会发现那个签名用的伪造身份。”

“我没想到你今天就会过来，”赫克托说，“你们的任务怎样了？”

“进行中，”迪克简要回答，“好吧，并非绝对乐观。但我们在尽力而为。”

他们在几近空无一人的街巷中走着，穿过一个狭长的，两栋建筑间灰暗的背光过道。最终他们在一个黑色的车牌杆旁停了下来，空气干燥，而阳光把两人的影子拉向了路边的另一头。

赫克托沉默地在原地站了一会儿。

“你确定关于了解接下来的事后你依然会让一切保持原样吗？迪克？”

这个十四岁的男孩似是忽然烦躁地绷紧下颚，他知道长者正等待着，很快赫克托重新看向迪克，灰蓝的眼睛这次坚定不疑。

“我和你一样戴着那玩意儿。”

他说道，迪克朝他瞠大了眼。

男孩在冷静的叙述中让一只手伸向了右耳后，“这就是上次我想告诉你的事。”

他未断开视线，关掉了一直被隐藏的智能易容器。

“你有权利知晓这些。”

达米安看着他。

有一瞬间迪克感到自己的呼吸停止般拧紧——

甚至是那男孩解除仪器效用后的声音，上帝啊，一模一样。

或许除了面孔更年轻点——但此时此刻一个十四岁的，比赫克托还要稍高些近乎完全就是达米安的男孩站在他眼前。

那让迪克不能再熟悉——有着浅绿色虹膜的眼睛一如既往地和他对视。对方的双手像通常会有的那样插在裤兜里不言一语，相较迪克几秒前所认识的有张温和面庞的另个男孩来说，他的表情几乎是冷峻的。

他和达米安毫无区别。

吃惊过后迪克感到复杂又隐带难过地想，它们像沉重的硬物坠在他的肺里，一时间夜翼短暂地为大量涌入的厚重头绪与不可磨灭的事实闭紧了眼睛。

这就是为什么他们对迪克说这男孩的情况比较特殊，为什么赫克托曾在告诉年长者的选择上徘徊不定。

为什么达米安坚持迪克单独处理这个问题。

“这就是答案，”那男孩看着他，语气难以被捉摸。

“像我说过的。利维亚坦把我的脑子搞得一团糟，一些时候我甚至不知道自己究竟是谁——那个我自以为的赫克托·克莱恩，还是我该死的其实就是一个克隆体。”

他半转动了下肩继续，“该感谢杰森当初肯把他收集的小玩意儿借我。而关于事实真相，他们——实际上包括这个世界的你同样没有正面回答，尽管我猜你们是掌握了某些资料的。但你曾对我说无论怎样只要努力做好当前，我想这有帮助。”

男孩顿了顿，“以及我清楚影猎并非很信任我。想想吧，和他长得完全一样，就连能力也相差不多。显然全部都倾向为利维亚坦计划中的一部分。我猜他也和你说过了，对吗？”

迪克在缄默中听着他所说的一切，男孩完后亦不再有其他动作。年长者最终在末尾呼出了一口气并临时断开目光，迪克重新整顿着，他不想让他们之间演变为等待裁决般的气氛。

“但首先——得赞同这个世界的我曾说的。”

他开口，这才重新看向赫克托。“无论如何，暂时只要根据现有的身份做好此时的自己。这就够了，从很多重要意义上来讲。”

迪克接着道，那张过分熟识的面孔因为一些理由令他的胸腔隐隐抽痛。“关于影猎，赫克托，以我个人角度至少可保证的是他绝不对你有真实意义上的敌对。”

——他只因不够信任他本身。迪克在心中补充，为这个结论五味杂陈。

男孩在原地似是揣摩着，眉头微皱，这些细节又一次与迪克印象中的模样重叠。

“好吧。我也没。”

最后赫克托说，“一直以来我确实想获得你们真正的认可——而这不是强求目标。”

“是的，我明白，”迪克从容地回复，“你同样会以自己的方式证明与进取。至于今天的这些，对我更早前和你说过的承诺毫无影响。”

迪克看着他，沉稳而鼓励地。“你是我们的一员，赫克托，这应被永远牢记。”

男孩站于迪克的对面，和之前一样未改变姿势。但这回他的表情带上了不容忽视的——对迪克来说——不够明显又无比真实的确认意味。

“你信任我吗，迪克？”

夜翼给予首肯，“是的，这不会改变。”

赫克托接受了他的回答，“谢了，迪克。你对我来说也一样。”

男孩说着，再度忖量了些什么。迪克敏锐地观察到，为此他弯了弯眉毛，但安静等待着。

“好吧，同样为一开始我就该告诉你的。四年前这个世界的你和我商量过——关于真实身份，关于名字之类的。”

“名字？”

“你说如果我始终对过去怀疑不断，可暂时用另一个新身份。”他观察着迪克的反应，“所以，老实说在你一直叫我‘赫克托’时比起其他不了解的人也那样称呼——还是感觉有那么点怪异。尽管最初是我没全然坦白。”

男孩进一步说明，“多明尼克，我承认更喜欢这个。”

为此迪克斟酌并接受着，“当然，这是个好名字。”他轻声重复，“多明尼克……是的，我想它很适合你。”

迪克绽开一个认同的微笑，同时将相机从外套右兜内拿出，递给了男孩。

“以及——这的确是很有帮助的资料。非常感谢你，多明尼克，只是在提克瓦具体商量出一个训练计划前，我并非在否决你的实力，”

“我清楚你想说的，”

男孩接过相机，“毕竟这儿又不是真正难以忍受的地方，有点儿无聊除外。但至少我有朋友。”

“注意安全，”迪克接下来道，认真而坦诚地注视着年轻人，“还有就是在力所能及内的保护好他们。”

多明尼克拉上兜帽，“一直以来都如此。”他说，转身前轻扯嘴角给了迪克一个仿佛掌有绝对把握的微笑。

“回见，迪克。祝你们的任务也进行顺利。”

光线被他耳后的仪器重塑，夜翼冲那个改变外表的男孩招手示意。他看着多明尼克消失于海登市背光的狭长小巷中，末端攀登捷径墙壁的身影利落坚定。

迪克没有在原地停留太长时间，过了片刻他将脑袋歪向了后远方。

达米安站立在那儿，从黑色的帽衫下刚好远远地与迪克的视线相对。道路上细小的尘埃和之前一样在干燥的阳光中微闪，蔓延着。

随后迪克转身，未带犹豫地朝他走了过去。

 

**To Be Continued**

 

 

_“——它一点也不关心你的希望、梦想，以及忧伤。他们都被皮肤和骨骼遮蔽着。这是如此简单，如此荒谬，又如此残忍。”_

_\--- Khaled Hosseini_

 

**第十四章**

**并肩作战**

 

迪克曾观望过这个地方，犹如隔着遥远的距离端详一座巨大的，浸没在日落中的铁灰色雕像。

就在到来这里的第一天。

来到内部比他们以为的要顺利许多，人类士兵的尸体横临于灰暗的过道内，这或许成了能够迅速进入的其中一个原因。干涸的暗色血痕在右边走廊的墙壁由上至下地拖过又一名士兵负有深洞的胸膛及后背。

夜翼降低身体，估量温度的变化观察尸体的腐烂程度。他推测出这些士兵大概死于四天前，就在外面的世界与怪物争斗时这座基地亦有什么东西蠢蠢欲动着，等待机会猛然爆发它凶猛的咆哮。

“这里的空气可以呼吸，”

影猎的声音从不远处传来，迪克站起身，摘掉了黑灰色的过滤面具。这是多天后他再一次换上了夜翼制服，熟悉的质感带给他特有的安心。迪克希望在这次——以后的所有行动中这股安心都能帮上忙。

“你还发现了什么？”他问道，那个漆黑色的影子从拐弯处出现，已收好空气检测仪。达米安经过改良的面具完整遮盖了他的面孔，白色的目镜依旧持有凌厉的轮廓。

“死了的怪物。更多的士兵尸体。”

“他们有场不乐观的内讧。”夜翼向前方走去，脚步声微弱回荡在这个清冷的空间。

根据多位提克瓦在世界不同区域收集的通道能量他们确认了怪物的传送是树状分散形式的。一个源头分散出多个次级源头，继再次进行分裂传递。而哥谭就是这个最大的巢穴，需要遍布世界各地的站点来分运它的毒瘤。但显然在一切爆发时这里没有多少除此外的“安全保障”。

夜翼查看目镜上显示的计时器，“我们还剩约三十五分钟，距离传送又一次开始。”

世界各处的虚地成为了怪物们在随后被传送最多的目标区域。它们不再出现于人类真正大规模生存的地方，但逐步朝被抛弃的城镇集中，仿佛填补破败的钢铁森林，让它们之间的空隙也溢满死亡的毒液。此刻提克瓦成员都在做相同的任务——根据情况破坏负责接收能量的装置，尽可能减少它们在地面囤积的数量。但在这之上——发生未能处理的意外情况迅速撤离。红罗宾在他们进入信号屏蔽范围前最后重申。

迪克看到达米安扒开了一个机械化生物的胸膛，一些透明带有细小血丝的粘液为蛮力拉动发出声音。大量子弹深陷其中却未能造成过多影响。致命一击反而是后脑捅进去的军用匕首。纤细成条的外露黑色肌肉组织一旦被割断就像剥夺了给予怪物们二次生命的不死泉。

“这里太安静了。”

影猎从检查中给了他一瞥，“宁愿有些从孵化卵跑出来的家伙隔着墙壁制造抓挠声？”

任务中的互相调侃曾是他和达米安代理蝙蝠侠与罗宾时永不可缺少的部分。而老实说——他们好久都没有像这样的对话了。

迪克为旧时光习惯的重塑有点小小的欣然。

“对一般人来讲起码能知晓危险或许就埋在哪处。”夜翼在影猎站立后敲碎了一扇金属感应门的输密板并开始对接里面的电线。“但我们是群走钢丝好手，不对吗？”

他们进入由此开启的通道，尽头呈现在眼前的又是一条和刚才一样的走廊，迪克怀疑这是种枪靶式由多层圆环组成的基地。房间相当少，不过也为他们能够直达目标提供了些许便利。

夜翼继续勘察这座基地内部。他们时刻保持着警惕。

达米安离开刺客联盟前塔利亚曾将他记忆做了保留。那天结束与多明尼克的谈话迪克便从影猎口中了解到。这个世界的迪克·格雷森与当时的罗宾推测过这项计划是如何执行的。吞噬者利用十岁左右的普通孩子首先试验记忆与人格的植入——直至他们认为后来的实验足够接近成功。

迪克憎恨回想这些事实。但他们随后让血管里流动的毒药缓慢结束年幼实验体们的生命，并利用另外一个男孩的记忆混淆他们“最终成果”的自我，仿佛借此降低任何可能会显露的威胁性。最终按计划使多明尼克像颗潜伏的炸弹被仍然会试着接纳他的敌人带走，一同针对性研究的改造试剂——它被认为这个世界的迪克最终会为救罗宾的命而用。

迪克为那似乎暗暗隐喻了什么的东西蹙了眉头。他很清楚利维亚坦从未放弃将影猎变成一个纯粹的杀戮武器。

“就是这里了，”

他看向达米安的位置，主控室的大门正经过扫描后者从尸体上摘除的名片而缓缓向两侧打开。内部相当宽敞，杂乱，一些絮状物黄白色组织滋生在地板上，迪克走进时绕开但审慎查看了它们。

主控室中央置有巨大的，可螺旋收进里层的板块。这意味着那下面有什么东西。夜翼扫视操作台，影猎已经走了过去开始敲打着什么。

“——运气好的话一个自毁程序就能炸翻这地方。让我们看看吧。”

夜翼暂时收回了他的电击棍，将它们置于背后走向不远处的一排莹绿色的生物反应器。迪克的眼睛贴近，有什么在里面漫游着，微小，又带有金属质感的反光，就像是一群极为细小的金属线虫。这些生物反应器底端似是均和地面下方相连。

“恐怕我们最好尽快完成任务，在这地方——”

一阵非人类的嘶吼和金属刮擦声从最上方传来——他们同时抬头，三个曾经是人类的生物钻出顶端的通道正利用被机械样骨骼拉长的四肢迅速沿贴铁灰色的墙面爬下。人类的面孔从嘴巴一分为二地向后裂开，怪异可怖的利齿布满了口腔，它们其中一个犹如疯狂的野兽扑向了夜翼——

他们的争斗展开。电流猛然将面前的怪物向后弹去，夜翼下秒向前的攻击令脆弱的人类皮肤组织从它被重创的脖颈脱落。迪克一闪而过的余光可看到影猎刚刚把另一个怪物的脑袋狠撞进操作台。

他用武器及时挡住了冲咬上眼前的血盆大口——“老天，如果还有别的能判断这原本是死透尸体的依据那绝对是这些家伙的口臭。”

夜翼闪过能血淋淋掏出他半边内脏的凶猛抓划并借势踹开怪物。他突然抓住了袭往后背纠缠有紫红色肌肉组织的手臂在半机械生物的咆哮下猛地向前摔往地面。

同一时间人类骨骼和金属交杂碎裂扭曲的巨大噪音从他一侧传来。夜翼不用回头便清楚影猎刚刚将怪物的胸膛踏成了一滩泛着灰光的废铁。

电击棍前端赫然刺出的锋利尖刃扎进了面前有着夸张裂口的下颚——他还在适应用这个但夜翼可以学得很快。大量迅猛电流彻底吞食它的敌人令其震颤中变成一团难闻焦黑的组织。

影猎毫不留情的蛮力扯断了地板上怪物因机械病毒变异得狰狞的手臂，它发出刺耳的嘶吼，下刻粘血的刀刃插入了喉咙且把它划割成困在钢铁中的烂肉。

与此同时有什么庞大的，似是埋于深处的东西开始令他们所在的整片区域动荡不安。

“你之前操作了什么？”他们后退着，夜翼趁机问道。

“让基地强行实施中断传输。”影猎低沉的嗓音从一侧传来。“看样子这就是我们的‘传输装置’了。”

那些位于中央的隔离板打开了——迪克听见水声，随后是轰鸣的，什么撞击深洞内部墙面并发出彰显狂暴的吼叫声。

他们做好应对一切袭击的准备，被外界刺激到的怪物从打开的水洞忽然钻出——它身上固定的机械臂扒在了边缘。一些管道连接着那个恐怖的巨型身躯，夜翼还能看见一些闭合的深色肉口——仿佛更早前它还容纳着下方更大的管道。

“在这里重新被大量怪胎淹没前我们还剩十五分钟。”夜翼灵活避过那条被红棕色坚硬皮肉包裹的机械爪，一些细密的钢铁倒刺显露出来。

“足够了。”黑色的义警借机踩上它的前肢朝怪物溃烂的脑袋扑去，一把长剑狠狠捅进了那个最近的血红色眼眶。

“但愿你是对的——”

致盲的强烈疼痛使他们巨大的敌人疯狂甩动着，操作台和一些生物反应器被强有力地搅碎。火光迸溅，一时间犹如一切都在剧烈喧嚎。

影猎从怪物后背翻跃到了主控室的另一头——夜翼奔跑着在又一击冲撞过来时猛地深入怪物前身与地面的空隙让武器扎进较薄的腹部释放电流。

灰白色的肢体就那样猛然窜夺而出——毫无预警的怪力推刺向他，夜翼摔往冷硬的墙壁。鲜血从身上细小的洞状伤口涌出，当他为爆裂的剧痛咳嗽着再次反应过来前黑暗突然吞没了他。

他听见达米安大喊他的声音——

数只非人类的恐怖造物从黑红色的底端冲他咆哮，争抢，血液倒滴进夜翼的目镜，迪克紧紧握住深插在那层腔体内壁的短棍。怪物晃动吞噬人类的巨硕头部像是要将其进一步在体内碾碎——夜翼咬紧牙齿让另一根短棍弹出利刃同样狠扎进它的喉咙并用尽全身力气从内部割裂它——

震慑人耳的痛苦吼叫即将撕裂迪克的大脑。怪物承受的痛苦与无尽的愤怒远不止如此——有股强大粗暴的力量在从外部翻搅出它的外皮和深层蓝紫色的血肉。

一只手从后方将他的上身忽然拉出——光线涌跃进入夜翼的视线而他处在剧烈的心跳下大口呼吸着，而达米安放大的面孔和他对视——

迪克抓紧了他的手臂，用力到浑身的伤口都灼痛不已。夜翼绷紧下颚迅速从影猎的工具袋中取出具有锋利棱角足以造成大型伤害的微型炸弹——转身单手将其通过破裂的洞口，向上伴随令人作恶的血肉声一路挤扎进怪物的大脑。

下秒影猎把他们一起拉扯出——摔落在遍布碎片与操作台残骸的地面上，爆炸带来的耀眼光亮和震撼声响充斥主控室所有生物的感官。有人从后方压着夜翼，之前的摔滚令他的伤口和骨头痛苦地哀嚎着。火药与燃烧的味道钻进迪克的理智。

“达米安——”他先喊道。

“我没事。”影猎从他背后撑起身体，一些生物反应器的尖锐碎片因此掉落在夜翼一旁。他们在一片混乱快速调整状态。

夜翼吐出口中残留的血液和灰尘道。“那么我们——成功了？”

“暂时。传送体一旦死亡这座基地的自毁程序也就开启——三十秒撤离时间。”

很快整座基地都已动摇起来，他们立刻全力投入进奔向出口的目标，赶在一切皆被吞没之前。

∷

每当从一场恶战中归来，能够再次呼吸到外界干燥，带有泥土气息的空气总会是令人有种心旷神怡的放松。即便满是硝烟和焦油的污味儿有时并不能影响夜翼的心态。无论在哥谭还是后来的芝加哥，自几年前开始真正长期“无搭档”的义警生涯，伤势不重的情况下迪克养成了每次突破险境后就重新攀上一个地方瞭望那座他所保护的城市。

青铜和玫瑰色的烟云会萦绕远边傍晚时分的太阳，而迪克偶尔盘腿坐于高处的滴水石兽旁或瓦房建筑的横顶上看着它，接着是下方不断流动的车灯和人影。他将那样呆上一会儿，考虑与提醒着这一切对他来说都意味着什么。尔后在又一个意外窜出前回到他的公寓，清理伤口，吃点东西，听着音乐小睡片刻。

迪克经常希望日子就是这样安然无恙地消逝。或至少他总会努力让太糟的事情有可能的情况下好转那么半点儿。迪克·格雷森是个爱冒险的人，但那绝无可能建立在让周围人因他坠入险境的前提下。

微风吹拂过黑发青年的脸庞，不久前他们刚刚利用影猎更早前藏置于附近补给点的急救箱处理过伤口。迪克躺在地面上动了动脑袋看向不远处刚刚结束任务汇报的达米安。

“Hey，”

年轻人因他的呼唤回过头来。

“我还没来得及说声谢谢——关于使夜翼避免变成消化物的命运。”

达米安认真注视了他一会儿，之后迪克听见对方的回复。

“谢天谢地。”

年长者冲另一人转回去的背影挑挑眉，迪克将手臂交叉叠于脑袋后。一会儿后他继续开口。

“而且我发现——对比明显。”

达米安检查着什么地一边开口了，“什么对比？”

“当然重新和你搭档的感受只会更好。我指你的风格，尽管一如既往迅猛凶狠且孔武有力——少不了刺客的影子。可与从前的罗宾时期相比真的又有了一些改变。”

对方停下的动作让迪克顿时怀疑他是否说了具有争议的论点——接着，噢，夜翼用力挤住了他的双眼希望他能早一步换了话题。迪克刚刚拿了一个在蝙蝠侠的引导与监督下不使用非致命招数制服敌人为理念的阶段——和从几年前开始就不得不把真正伤亡习以为常只为在一个充满人类渣滓和怪物的糟透世界下生存的方式放到了一起。

迪克没有想回避达米安告诉过他的——必要时期影猎很可能不会遵守针对人类非杀戮原则的事实。迪克从不能强行要求他的兄弟遵守一个不同世界的规则。某种意义上他只会尽最大力地不让他们踏入通往渊薮的毁灭性未来。

达米安向他坦明过黑暗的部分，迪克同样知晓他的兄弟并未因此失去理性。年轻人一直十分清楚自己都在干什么，如果有罪孽找来，他知道达米安依然迎面而上且不愧于承认。

“发生改变——但那不可避免。”他闭上眼睛补充，没有看到达米安已经转过身盯着他合目的面孔。

有人剥开了粘在他前额一小块擦伤上的头发，迪克睁开眼睛从下方和来到身旁的达米安对上视线。年轻人愈显棱角的五官冷静沉稳，从这个角度下一瞬间迪克感到仿佛看着的是个与他年龄相仿的成年人。

“来讨论下另一个问题。”达米安道，“一个很早前就该说的事儿。你不必把太多责任都揽到身上——不管源自哪儿。”

迪克为他的话微微皱眉，但达米安继续，自上方目不转睛地看着迪克。“无论来自父亲，阿尔弗雷德，德雷克，托德——等等其他人。以及多明尼克，”

他说，“包括我。我知道你一旦下定决心想帮任何人都不会被阻止但无论最后结果怎样你都不应该有太多自责——就算失败。”

就算失败。迪克坐了起来看着他，仿佛他们在进行着什么迪克没有理由喜欢的暗示。达米安的语调传递着诚恳与深思熟虑过的信息，而这令迪克心底泛起焦躁的波纹。

“若失败通常那意味着做得还不够‘好’——不管什么原因。”迪克道，不放过每一个对方脸上也许会有的细微变化。

“你不该这么一直想。”

迪克对另一人顿时染有稍许怒意的声音张开嘴，他听见达米安接着发话——

“那该死的基本已成了你的习惯而你甚至从未意识到。因为你把那些自责当做了绝对会有的一部分且默使它们成为鞭策你变得所谓‘更好’的主要动力——却从不考虑它造成的影响。”

他想反驳又如鲠在喉——迪克该怎么让达米安明白实际上他真的恨透了一些事情的“无法挽回”，而那之后的每秒迪克几近都在全力避免再次发生？总有些时候这世界扔给他们的东西都彻底烂透了。失去，死亡——它们时刻都绕着他趁他稍有松懈就戳刺迪克的皮肤。他永远有太多事情来不及仔细体验那些该死的挫折和噩耗就已找上，席卷他或其余与迪克有所牵连的人。曾经是布鲁斯，随后是杰森，接着是仅十一岁的达米安。

迪克努力地去捍卫他曾发誓要保护的一切。尽管他知道最终它们的一大部分他依然会失去，像那场哈利马戏团的大火①般烧掉只会活在迪克回忆中的任何东西，留下融化过的丑陋伤痕。

他虚弱地摇头但未断开视线，“不。你很清楚若因此不顾更帮不了任何忙。”

他说的是事实。而这让达米安在对面绷紧颌骨，一个迪克能预知男孩将很快再度开口的动作。

“我并非在谴责你的动机不够高尚，”达米安发出一个压抑怒火又无可奈何的声音——“你来到这里时我们讨论过你想如何帮这个世界。我不会强制性阻挠，何况你明白我永会尽我最大所能协助和掩护你的后背——但你亦不该在一些时候恨不得抛出一切。那全然错得离谱。”

迪克的蓝眼睛终于忍不住攥紧，尽管他完全不想争吵——“错得离谱？我以为你会明白——我有自己无论如何都会恪守的准则因为我该死的已经不想再让某些悔恨的事情发生第二遍——而这些对你来说就是错得离谱？达米安，到底为什么现在你会这样想？

影猎看着他，然后开口。

“所以你认为那个死了的达米安就不会？”

愠怒犹如被窒息的寒冷轰然浇灭。迪克盯着他，内脏因此痉挛起来。

“——到现在终于真正意识到‘改变’的含义？发现这个世界我归根是个全然冷酷又血腥的混蛋？”

他的每一句都像在缓慢地辗捏迪克抽痛的心脏。夜翼摇着头，而达米安只是继续。

“不过至少我们都很清楚一件事。”他的语调听上去几乎是淡漠又平静的，而迪克讨厌那种感觉。“迪克·格雷森看在老天的份儿上从来都会下意识去挽救身边的每个人，为他们许下承诺和绝对坦然地付出，第一个抢着担负所有能把他切成一块儿一块儿的责任不管那索要了什么代价。”

年轻人的声音依旧低而稳，“克隆体知道改造试剂是对付我的一种手段，而你是否想过为什么这个世界的你会一直带着？”

一种事实在迪克的大脑中如从冰冷的潮水慢慢浮现形状。他感到吞咽困难，可又想极力否决——迪克听着达米安继续。

“吞噬者知道我不会伤害你，迪克——他一直都在策划通过你来控制我，只要另一种可称之为'钥匙'的血清也被注入你的血液便能确保它的发生。四年前我在实验基地查明了这项计划而我知道瞒不过这个世界的你多久。而所以？——最终他依然知道了。接着从那后他便没有不一天悄悄带着那瓶见鬼的玩意儿做好随时能处理意外发生的准备。他从未打算让利维亚坦的计划得逞。”

“——然后蝙蝠侠死了，罗宾则借助基因改造活了下来。试剂若一旦激活不可逆转，这意味着他下一步只要活着就无论如何都不能让自己有机会成为触发点。但他在基地深处因重伤丧失了最后的行动力——更糟的是我清楚他是在明白接下来有很大几率无法回到地面的觉悟中那样干的。”

达米安严肃又不可估量地看着年长者，高大的年轻人让双手有力握住了迪克肩膀两侧。

“听着。更早前我未说出完整事实是因为我天杀的不打算再让此有机会重演。一切过后你会回到原本的世界。不管发生什么。”

但比熄灭的怒火更多的，闷燃又足以造成一整片灼伤——由多种复杂情绪凝聚的悲怆像顽石一点点把迪克的胸腔挤压出残留的空气。达米安和他对视的锐利目光毫不动摇。就好像他知道迪克在想些什么——却不给予任何迪克真正想要的回应。

“我去找生火的东西。”

迪克听到对方说，以此结束他们的谈话。达米安把这片空地不回头地交给了留在原处的迪克。夜晚逐渐侵袭他们所在的天空，直至傍晚的光完全消散。

迪克凝望那个缓慢融入黑暗的影子。没过多久他站起身，伤口拉扯出些许疼痛。迪克决定一同跟上。

 

**To Be Continued**

 

①哈利马戏团的大火

详情可参考[NightwingV3#7]

前情为迪克曾经儿时的三位同伴如今与他争锋相对，其中两人后期已死亡。

 

 

 _“它坚韧，沉重，珍贵。但唯有当面向你时才会生效。_ ”

 

**第十五章**

**牺牲**

 

“迪克……天啊，孩子，我真的很抱歉，”

哈利宽厚的手掌小心而悲痛地轻压在他的肩上。警鸣声包围了马戏团，男孩除了跪在地上看着流于沙地的血迹和约翰及玛丽逐渐冷却的身体什么也感受不到。数名警察迅速前往了这里，有人想要将场地崩溃颤抖的男孩带离这地方——

“集中注意，罗宾。”

他们飞跃过哥谭的楼海，即使在这时蝙蝠侠也提醒了他不要在侦查任务中分心地轻声一首流行乐的曲调。

“我的错，”罗宾说。他的声音依旧轻快，但亦确实更加集中了他稍稍发散的思维——

“当心！夜翼！”

“我没事——蝙蝠女孩，”他挣脱软脊椎的束缚，对方再次变换着身体冲他发出攻击而夜翼成功避开并驳回一击。青年嘲笑了他的敌人这回未跟上他的节奏——

“那是杰森吗？”

迪克惊愕地说，没有人回答，但屏幕上显示的匹配度高达近似一百。他看见老管家难耐地闭上了眼睛，而蝙蝠侠深色的背影沉默威严。空气凝结般的难以呼吸，夜翼不敢置信地摇头，但他的双眼紧紧抓着那张图像中的人影——

“我知道是你，迪克，”提姆扭过头对他的兄长亮出一个微笑，“我可闻出你的须后水牌子了。”

夜风试图钻进迪克的风衣和围巾，青年轻声大笑着走近他的兄弟。“所以你提醒了我下次在任务中一定要谨慎挑选淡香型的。”

“也许我知道圣诞节礼物该送给你什么了，”提姆站起身，“说起来又是一年，huh？”

“又是一年，”迪克同意道，他们一起看着夜晚中的哥谭。

赫然间什么东西开始撕裂远处的天空。

迪克吃惊地张大嘴巴——他一人站在这处屋顶，它支撑迪克的力量蓦地塌陷——

夜翼摔在厚实寒冷的地面上，他仿若掉入另一个漆黑的空间。身上出现的数道伤口隔着制服火辣辣地刺激着他的感官。

他抬头张望四周，迅速站立起身。最终于一片昏暗的环境中他看到了罗宾的披风。

“达米安？”迪克喊问道。

那个人影走近了，空气回响着脚步声，直至年长者足以看清他。迪克惊愕地睁大双眼。

“不，”他说，“不——绝不能，”

可怖的怪物冰冷无声。那张面孔只会让迪克看到嗜血的疯狂。

那种疯狂驱使杀戮的武器扎穿了迪克的肩膀和胸膛，后者在瞬时爆发的——足以生生撕裂他的剧痛中被对方强大的力量拖了过来。

血液涌进夜翼的鼻腔，席卷他的唇舌。他紧咬下颌看往上方那双残戾的，充斥非人类理智的眼睛——

∷

迪克猛然醒来。他坐起身，篝火的橙黄色影子在他的脸上跃动，几个空掉的荷尔美牛肉罐头正在地面反射着火光。

达米安察觉到了动静从一旁看向他。年轻人肘部正随意地搭在盘起的膝盖上。“噩梦？”他低沉的嗓音问。

迪克调整姿势让自己更好地坐在那儿，他看了看时间，发现还未过凌晨。随即年长者考虑地开口，“Well……大概算。但也不完全都是。”迪克盯着火堆稍微抬高眉毛摊开了下交握的手指。

接着他呼出口叹息般的气，重新抬头。

“——别被改变，达米安。”

“我不会。”

达米安认真而肃穆地说，饱含迪克所期许的绝对性。

“相信我们都有机会去确认这点。”他选择靠近他的兄弟，伸手触碰到达米安制服下接连硬朗胸膛的强健手臂。

迪克回应一个信任的微笑，捏了捏他。

“而且——你真的长成又大又壮的一只了。几乎就要挡住照在我身上的火光。”迪克说着，回过身体并揉了揉眼睛像是喃喃自语。“但无论如何我确实很感激能亲眼见证到点…”

“你却依然像要有人被你供着奉献，”达米安说，“仿佛那是你活着并把自己也打理得整整有条的最大动力。”

很快他继续，声音却显而易见地放低了。迪克意识到那倾向为一个更早前发生争执的歉意——对达米安来讲。

“有瞬间我以为你会被搅碎——若在那肉虫的肚里呆上几秒钟。你固然是个时刻做好准备为行为担当风险的家伙而这恐怕从马戏团就开始了。”

达米安瞪着他不留情地指出。“然后你的敌人也曾利用这点，或你自己搞得一身伤痕累累，却不打算吸取多少教训深知陷阱也会跳——”

他最后道，黑夜中火焰的光芒在他毅然的半边面孔上发耀。

“全因你了解否则最终坠入深渊的可能是你本想保护的。”

达米安微皱眉头，审慎又一针见血——“但我会想每当这时谁又能拉住你？”

迪克无法有令人完全信服的答案保证居住在火山口“英勇矫健的迪基鸟”不管面对什么还像往常一样每次都能脱离险境，尽管迪克可以那样一鼓作气地说。可由此形成的外壳坚硬又微妙的脆弱。但达米安在关心这一点。尽管以一种十分达米安的方式，可至少他没有拿全然讽刺意味的“狗屁个人英雄主义”来诠释迪克的一举一动。错得离谱，他只是说，但他没认为迪克是个彻底不要命的，自大狂妄的蠢人。

就算达米安可以非常，非常地暴躁吼出那些话只要能让迪克少点为周围人玩命。

那男孩因迪克自身的矛盾之处和他产生争执——亦无可奈何地清楚归根没有什么挡得住迪克周遭任何那些想对“夜翼”或“迪克·格雷森”施下的特殊陷阱。这是迪克注定要面对的。他不会逃避也不会一身不顾地甩开。

正如改造试剂根本不能产生阻碍——关于如果将最后的选择换给来自另一个世界的迪克，回到那一刻后他又会怎么做。迪克也许无法彻底摧毁利维亚坦的计划，可至少在最坏的情况即将发生时——抢先做出或许会让情况稍好哪怕一点的选择。

达米安十分清楚这点。迪克也一样。

他之前的伤口还在作痛，但那种感觉是如此强烈——他们以另一种方式重聚，将另一人不可思议的生机尽收眼底。而从第一天开始迪克就为接连不断的小变化感到惊讶——和自豪。他一直很清楚那男孩有个与生俱来的强者模子，张扬的优秀并非空穴来风而起初也使达米安身上的硬刺难以砍除。

但那些固有的特质在慢慢转变着，达米安的为人依旧果断又强硬，而随着时间却也在成一种独特的方式和魅力。它们被日益深邃的理智和愈发坚韧的责任担当包围，这些变化所有人都有目共睹。

“很快我就给该问题定了答案。”达米安的目光紧锁迪克，声音沉稳而坚定不移。

“——我就是那个要在最后拉住你的人。”

他说，“没有我你可怎么办。格雷森。”

迪克望着他的蓝眼睛流过感伤与欣悦凝聚而成的深厚信任，年长者低下头，几秒钟后才让自己重新对上达米安一贯坚毅的眼神。“我猜这就是为什么此刻我们坐在这儿，发誓着无论如何都要掩护对方的后背。”

他回应，“别让我失去你，达米安。”

迪克看着他，随即伸开手臂拥抱如今这个体格早已超过他的男孩。迪克的下颌抵在对方肩后，达米安下秒就毫不犹豫地将他固得更紧。

于是他们形成了一个严密的，用力到伤口发痛的拥抱。迪克闭上眼睛，任由这些将噩梦搅散。

细小的提示音响起。年长者微笑了，现在已经是零点整。

“生日快乐，达米安。”

他说道，退后与他的兄弟面对面。“抱歉当下我没来得及准备一个合适的礼物，但我会补上。”他的语调带着少许逗趣，他可以感受到年轻人置于他后腰的手如何收紧。迪克放在对方肩后的手安抚地轻拍。

“这儿也有个你的礼物。”达米安说，然后他们之间有了一小段填充对话的停顿。迪克稍微抬眉，他的脸上仍带微笑。

“白天在我们看望过阿尔弗雷德回来时你就知道了。”

“哇哦，”迪克收回胳膊让一根手指横着抚摩过鼻下，调侃但十分期待地看着他，“老实说——为了前罗宾的神秘礼物我也有过个生日的念头了。”

他看见达米安拎高了一边嘴角，有那么一会儿迪克想知道达米安都会忖度些什么。燃烧的光影跃然在对方与十一岁相比成熟许多的面孔上，不可否认他的兄弟已然成为名十足英俊的年轻男人。光火的温度环绕迪克——随即重新为达米安极富生命力的，向来比他还要灼热的体温。

贴在他唇上的触感是如此真实。

足以烫伤年长者此时愿意呈现的一切。迪克是那样快地接纳了这些，从达米安用力围揽他的动作中进一步张开双臂拥抱这个长大了男孩的后背。

橙红的燃木从一旁发出细小的崩裂声，星点飘浮着燃进上空。迪克的回吻比自身想象的平稳许多，他们的呼吸在黑夜中交叠，而贯彻于他们之间的是夹杂了太多太多代表各类意义的吸引，绝望，和救赎。

那难以阐述，难以挣脱。所有藏匿于暗涌中的渴望都来自灵魂深处的向往。

当真正爆发的时候……它欣然声嘶力竭。

∷

冰冷的风从这里呼啸而过。

多明尼克矗立在他所攀到的最高处，破败的钢铁之森在氤氲的烟雾中死气沉沉地存在着。

男孩双手插在裤兜内，毫无畏惧地盯凝天际，表明平静的云层包围太阳，可犹如下秒分裂的视野就能咆哮挣扎，撕扯掉世界埋藏糜烂内部的外皮。

一只蓝色的知更鸟在看着他，屋檐几乎能遮住它的大部分身体。它仍留在那儿，成为一抹灰色中鲜明渺小的色彩。

“离开吧。”

多明尼克说，保持着原姿势耸了下肩。

“在你还能的时候。”

鸟儿对他们的谈话像是不为所动，当多明尼克转身走开，它轻盈的身体跟着飞了过去，落在比男孩更早几步距离的另一个屋檐上。它预测着路线，随后又是一个，又是一个。

被跟随的男孩停了下来。多明尼克抬头，知更鸟展开翅膀飞落向他。他伸出手顺势接住了对方。

“我该做好处理任何情况的准备，”

最终他决定道，“这是个梦。但誓言不该动摇。”

他们逐步穿过残破的没落之城，交谈声随之悄悄渐远。

 

**To Be Continued**

 

 

**Special Chapter**

**梦魇之城**

 

“你做了什么，迪克？”

克隆体畸形的，因伤口而更为狰狞的面孔被黏稠的腥红覆没。他从脖颈一侧缓缓拔出对方粘血的武器，丢往一旁，地面传来叮咣的震音。

这里空无一物。

夜翼自己站在那儿——他从漆黑的蝙蝠披风中扭过身。然后在面具后睁大了眼睛，蝙蝠侠奔跑向他所看到的一切。

“不…不……不——”

血液充斥罗宾的喉咙，它们还在向外涌——通过胸膛，后背，利箭扎透了太多地方，足以令哪怕是一个顽强的超人类——令达米安死去。

他迅速翻找腰带中的——

一只强有力的手猛然从后方扼住了他的喉咙，灼痛的窒息感将他的脑袋向后掰对上那双眼睛。

“不。”他听着另一人轻笑。①

——迪克穿过最后的通道，尽头有什么在等待着，观察着。

“我对你感到好奇。”

那个声音说。

“你可以成为一个优秀的杀戮者。那种天赋甚至就藏在你的血液中。”②

他的手摩擦过迪克处在蛮力下脆弱的喉部皮肤，“你不该选择反抗，格雷森。你本可加入。”

迪克被压迫的气息细小而锐利。“你也清楚我最终会怎么做，”

达米安从一旁看着他，“我知道，迪克。”

他惊讶地张开嘴，迪克的手向男孩伸去，但在多明尼克拉住前迪克便开始向下跌落——

塔利亚·奥古冰冷的视线扎进他的一举一动，蝙蝠侠全力拉着他们两人的身体，不让他们坠入火海般的熔炉。天花板坍塌的碎块从高空砸向他们，而烈火争着舔舐触手可及的任何东西。过高的温度时刻都在灼伤每一寸即将超出人类承受范围的皮肉——

“无论你克隆他多少次，塔利亚——”

迪克从一片炽热中喊到——“最终他都会再次成为他自己。放弃吧——我们依然还可以试着修复这一切——修复这个世界。不要让他成为一个怪物——”

“我已经创造出一个，理查德。”③

塔利亚的幻影从逐渐崩溃的下方最后对他说，她的虹膜映出迪克的面孔。

“一切都将徒劳无功。而现在它就要向你而去——”

∷

迪克站在这里。

这里没有混乱的，宣召着要将他撕裂的景象。没有吵杂可怖的任何东西。

傍晚的阳光不再炽热，斜斜地倾泻给目所能及的全部大地。有风经过他的耳旁，迪克注意到达米安正矗立在他们脚下灰色建筑的边沿。男孩的披风被气流吹动，迪克望着那道影子，片刻后走向了它。

罗宾年轻的冷峻面孔转了过来，“明天，”

迪克停在一个合适的距离听着男孩接着开口。

“你说你不确定明天一切是否会结束。”

迪克缓慢地走近，他的步伐正变得愈加艰难。但他依然伸出手，努力向前拥紧了达米安。

年长者沉默着，仿佛空气本身便令他窒息。达米安察觉出了什么般轻皱了眉头，而迪克在男孩肩膀后闭紧眼睛，不受控制的温热感滑出了眼眶。深入灵魂的寒冷渐渐侵袭迪克的感官，冻结他越发沉重的眼睑。

我很抱歉，他几乎要说。

因为迪克从未，从不想，他本应该——

达米安开始变得模糊又远离他的意识。被隔离的恐慌如潮水淹没他最后残留的认知。那是种全然冷酷的逐步断绝，夺走迪克此时此刻所剩无几的真实，剿除他任何曾富有生命力的，满含未来期许的誓言。令人无法透气的绝望与痛苦像细小的刀片毫不倦怠地割搅他的脏器。迪克想更加抱紧达米安，直至最后的力量也像细流的水从他的身体抽离。

男孩变得更年长的手围护上他的后背。

迪克从几近堕入黑暗的边缘感受到它，尽管知晓一切都终将消逝。

他死了，他的身体会沉入虚无。而他明白那里不会有任何他的家人，不会有达米安。

 

**END**

 

①

这里其实是一个较为年长的达米安，可选择性视作是在部分映射活下来的影猎，而非死亡的罗宾。

②

暗示利爪。

③

“吞噬者”，达米安，多明尼克，这里可发散性联想塔利亚究竟指的是谁。

 

 

_“甚至无须倾听他们的声音。那一切就在他们的眼里，他们的事迹里。”_

_\--- Romain Rolland_

**第十六章**

**微光**

 

树荫笼罩着这个隐晦的角落，迪克调整他的重心，在一棵巨大的古树枝干上栖息的经历并非常有。哥谭是由石块和钢铁凝聚而成的，生灵的气息悄悄隐藏在那些之后。在夜晚的雨中仿佛连它们也会跟随城市变得邪恶又显得生人勿近。

这里不是哥谭。

夜翼望着那个熟悉又遥远的背影，头一次觉得阿尔弗雷德仿若真的永远不会发生太大改变。从第一个罗宾的诞生直至此时此刻，一直陪伴他们的管家是这些年来发生过的全部荒诞，惊悚，偶尔也会有真正家庭式温暖的闹剧里最不易动摇的那个。

但现在他的身边少了他们所有人的影子。

有一瞬间迪克又开始质疑了他先前的猜测。他看着远处的家人在庭园里修剪四季常开的花丛灌木，大丹犬摇着尾巴跟在一旁。他们都没有发现他们，达米安在一旁安静地看着这一切。

“该走了。”

影猎说，这场无声的探望已经按约进行了半个小时。

迪克示意他接收到这个讯息，尽管让犹豫一闪而过。

阿尔弗雷德绝不能再被卷进来。迪克可以拿自己的生命确认这点。但他同样不想再看着那个远处的背影对仍活着的亲人全然未知。

“当一切结束后，”达米安坚定的声音继续，“我会亲自回到这里迎接他。”

达米安按上了迪克抓扶于枝干表面的手，将那包含的强大意志传递给年长者。

夜翼用力地回握了。仿佛要证明那是多么的坚不可摧。他重新面朝阿尔弗雷德的方向，隔着这样一段距离，迪克吹出了一个清晰的口哨——一个在他还是罗宾时会常常把玩的习惯。而阿尔弗雷德会那样熟悉它的声调，曾来自一只不明方位的知更鸟在森林中呼唤它同样看不到的伙伴。它可以轻易地被风或其他鸟鸣掩盖，唯有真正知晓含义的同类会敏锐捕捉到。

迪克离开了。他不知道阿尔弗雷德是否从照顾花丛的间隙听到了这个几近和大自然融为一起的小插曲。他仍记得达米安的诺言，而无论如何迪克都要争取让它实现。

∷

“这里最近都不会开放了。”

那个自称雅拉的年轻姑娘说，嚼着薄荷味儿的泡泡糖。“尽管这里离那些怪物的袭击地点很远——但大伙儿认为还是暂时将动物们以及活人都迁徙到更远的地方。”

“你为什么不和他们一起走，雅拉？”

“我要看着这个被落下的帆布帐篷，总得有人留下来——当然，我是自愿的。而且有布莱克和我一起，”

布莱克是蹲坐于他们身旁的一只正值壮年的德国黑背犬，最初就是它响亮的吠声令帐篷内的雅拉得知迪克与达米安的到来。红棕色头发的姑娘将帐篷的卷帘掀开，对两个陌生男子挑高了她的眉毛。

“不过你们仍然可以好好参观一下，既然这是你们来这里的目的。‘”

“谢谢你肯信任我们，雅拉。”

“只要别弄坏我们的表演道具，当然，我相信真想来看马戏团的人不会刻意为之。而未来若有机会你可以请我喝一杯做回报。”她冲迪克明快地挤了下眼睛便离开了。

“照这样说你也得请带你到这里的人喝一杯。”达米安道。迪克能看见他微扯高的嘴角。“我猜明天不错，若提克瓦那边也没把时间全占的话。”

“虽然我想说你还未到21岁，”

“而我三年前就和托德喝过了。最后他是差点醉的那个，顺便一提。”①

“好吧年轻人，我会请你一杯的。”迪克惬意地微笑，接着他决定让一个轻巧的吻擦下他兄弟坚毅的脸庞。他只是忽然想那么做。

“我不知道我是否能像过去一样得心应手。”

他们走向了飞人表演的梯架，迪克仰头看着上方熟悉的单杠。它们安静地挂在上头，没有灯光的照耀就像一副暗淡的静物画。

“小时候我曾观看弗朗西斯·罗伊的跳水表演次数多到数不清。他说当一切开始前……当你最终站在了那儿，从高处判断，从坠落之前判断——在你真正深陷险境之前判断出一个完美的时机。这样接下来的动作或许才能保住你的脑袋。这句话在我离开马戏团后也深烙我心。”

迪克伸手捏了捏高台阶梯的扶手，熟悉的触感和记忆。

“尽管后来我意识到那也并非总会让你的准备完全发挥效用，因为你永远不知道跳下去后是否会赫然面对其他毫无准备的问题。但我依然只好每一次都尽最大力地去做——在我成为义警时也一样。”

能的话实际上他想要每一次都充满掌握，就算意外来临亦能够化险为夷。他希望自己在天空是飞跃而过……而非失去重心直直坠落，让一切都给摔得粉身碎骨。

迪克放下视线，重新打量这个空旷冷清的表演场地和观众席。“我想观赏者只有你一个也不错。虽然我曾幻想有机会应该让你看看我在万人之上是如何当个名副其实的飞人，而且最好没有摔下去。”

他边说边轻声大笑，开始老练地向上攀爬——而忽然他的腰被一只强壮的手臂从后方勾住了，迪克停了下来。

“我会接住你，无论何时。”

达米安在他耳旁说。听起来和平日相差不多却带着种奇妙的令人信服的力量。

“现在你可以尽情表演了。”年轻人放开他，让迪克去接手完全属于他的领域。

“真的，谢谢你，达米安。从各种意义上。”

他的兄弟从地面上看着他，迪克难以不认为他的微笑是比小时候还要成熟担当的。

他真的长大了。尽管这已不是迪克第一次这样想道。

∷

夜晚降临。

他们在傍晚时与雅拉告别离开了蓝斑马戏团，运气较好地搭上了通往西边城市的便车。海登市的边界除了宽阔无人的公路就是一片密集的树林。而他们最终抵达了这里，决定步行剩下的距离。

夜间的微风轻慢地掠过他们的身旁，树林深处飘着星点般的金色。又一只萤火虫飞往了他们要去的方向，迪克注视它们，然后回头对上达米安的视线。

“就像一群小小的路标，不是吗？”年长者打趣道，“这下我们可更不会迷路了。”

片刻后迪克决定伸手拉住达米安的，让他们夜间的体温通过指间传递。年轻人奇怪地沉默着，仿佛比迪克还要专注于那些萤火虫。

他不由自主地抓紧了达米安，直到他们一起停了下来。达米安冲他抬抬眉毛，夜色和树林的阴影包围笼罩着这里，流动的荧光拯救了原本会漆黑一片的世界。

迪克感到一只手抬轻微高了他的下巴令他重新正视对面，达米安微蹙的眉头和小时候如出一辙，只是增添了未来几年更明显的谨慎熟稔。年轻人伸出另一只手来到迪克眼下，随后他张开，一只萤火虫飞了出来，将它微小又明亮的光芒映进他们的眼睛。②

“这儿没人会真正属于黑暗。”

达米安看着他回复道。“一旦他们拥有你的话。”

萤火虫在他们周围轻悄地环绕着，明亮着。迪克抬起头，想要给他爱的人一个温柔又证明他未来无论发生什么都仍会和对方并肩而立的吻。达米安将他推靠往山毛榉的树身，姿势的变化令迪克抬高手臂借以能搂住达米安的后颈。

那些金色的斑点继续飞掠过这里，迪克还在吻着达米安，他清楚这是份共同的渴望，甚至包含了绝对意义的互相信任。另一个强健的体魄进一步固紧了他，达米安像是毫不在乎除此时此刻外的一切——

任何原因和结果这时都不再重要。所有他想要的，就是让那光芒永不消逝。

 

**To Be Continued**

 

①关于拼酒

实际上由于大米是超人类的事实他分解摄入酒精的时间也会比常人快，因此杰森酒量并不是差，只是他的对手处于优势。

②萤火虫

对应[Batman&RobinV2#4]编剧解释达米安曾将迪克隐喻为此的一事。

 

 

**第十七章**

**故地**

 

海吞没了他。

他尝试挥动四肢，气泡从他的口中涌跃而出。迪克看到了海面的方向——他同样看到了罗宾黑色的披风。

然后他再也看不到了，犹如一切都彻底和深海融为一体。徒留无垠的深渊。

∷

多明尼克怀疑地看着对面的便装义警。

“你不是说如果我再次跑出去‘冲浪玩儿沙’就一并教我玩吞火棍之类的玩意儿吗？”

“你应该心怀感激我主动将你带出去逛悠那么一会儿，不至于让你想方设法溜出去。”

“我只是需要知道那些怪物的情况。”

杰森看着他，双手扔别在裤兜上，和来时一样语调似乎没有多大变化。

“为了什么？我可不信你只是为了帮提克瓦的忙，小子。一些事情另个维度的夜翼不知道，但我们都有概念。”

他们一起从大门离开，阳光把建筑的阴影劈开了一道。这里距城市中心地带还有点距离，然而却离孩子们的学校近；离那场曾爆发的意外不够远。

“所以你找我只是为了谈话？”

“包括不让你惹看护人员头疼地放放风。”杰森说，“那么，好吧。”

他们停到了一条小巷外面，路上几乎没任何一人，虽然市中心的商店还在照常营业。

多明尼克关掉了耳后的易容器。他真正的脸正摆着一个杰森熟悉的严肃表情。

“出了什么问题？”杰森问道。承认与否，他依然希望那些担心是多余的。“你为什么要了解那些怪物的情况？”

“因为我似乎和这一切有某种方面上的联系。”男孩说，他看着对方随着他的话压低了眉头。接着多明尼克继续。

“这是指当我足够靠近那些怪物时——有一瞬间我感觉我就像是他们的同类。我知道或许应该在避难所时就告诉你们——但我想首先确认其真实性而非大小题大做。”

“我理解你之前想谨慎而行。”

杰森道，他的表情看不出是指责还是认可。“但从现在开始这件事也必须汇报给其他人了。”

“当然。”

多明尼克直白了当地说。

“反正我也从没想掩盖的意图。客观些讲——你们若毫不担心才真正蠢到家了。”

四年前当他们将多明尼克带回——迪克建议让一些事实被自发性地慢慢接受。他知道男孩很聪明，对自己的真实身份执着又能做到头脑清晰。他们没有真正展开过针对克隆实验的话题，而多明尼克也从未纠缠于此。

杰森撂给他的易容器帮他遮盖了和被通缉的罗宾一模一样的外表，提姆则送了他一部改装过的多功能相机。随后多明尼克被安排进了海登市的中学，阳光之家则是收留所有失去监护人的孩子们的看护所。迪克曾考虑当一切都结束后——他想要重新弄回他们除义警外的普通身份。这也可让多明尼克拥有一位真正的法定监护人，而他们都可以开始新生活。

然后蝙蝠侠牺牲了，罗宾则很长时间都下落不明。

当他们身上的生物探测器先后中断，所有人都以为迪克和达米安真正被淹没进了地底深处。

杰森望向西边的街道，他知道多明尼克也正往那里瞅着。

“你过来的时候有看见哪怕一家游戏厅还在营业吗？”

“恐怕你要失望了。”杰森挑挑眉同情地说。多明尼克耸了耸肩。“但是，也许我可以带你去附近的酒吧玩玩，我有熟人可以对你网开一面。”

“你想和我拼酒吗？还是说——”

“我既不是想跟你拼酒也不是要让你去看某类特殊节目——前者我只想生气而后者我怕夜翼要把他短棍插我脑门上，影猎还会在一旁讽刺地嘲笑我。”

“哦，”那男孩扭过头坏笑，“对了。我怎么能忘了你其实同样拼不过我。”

“这几年有时候我真想把你的小脑袋和达米安的大脑袋都与我的头盔摆一起——听着，我只是带你去玩酒吧里的几台游戏机。”

“你一直都在我好人列表中名列前茅，”

“谢了，小恶魔。现在跟我来。只要别告诉任何一人我带你去了什么地方下次你还有的乐。”

∷

迪克知道他正被注视着。而一会儿后，他决定迎回那道视线。

“从早上开始你就显得有些心不在焉。”

达米安从门边走近他，双臂仍交叠在胸膛前。他坐到了一旁，与迪克距离得相当近。

年轻人换了个带有调侃意味的目光。“是我昨晚不够优秀？”

迪克发出轻声的笑音让一只手抚摸上那张英俊的面孔。“不，你甚至棒到令我惊讶，”

达米安将他的兄长拉进自己的范围，游刃有余又懒洋洋地吻过另一人柔软的唇然后是尚留吻痕的脖颈。迪克则在他额头上印下一吻。

“我突然想到，”迪克说着，和达米安对视，“你现在是影猎，达米安，但我一直都有点好奇这个称号是怎么来的。”

年轻人安静了一会儿，“在我诞生之前塔利亚利用过某种具有特殊能量的石头强化过培育过程，这个事你还记得吗？”

“我曾在另个世界的蝙蝠电脑上看到过这一点，当然，是很早之前。但上面没有详细说明。”

“那颗石头来自迪恩哈克①，一个混淆生死的世界。”迪克听着年轻人开始陈述，“它即是象征影猎②，对当时的超人类研究来说可赋予强悍的生命——但那不是它的全部用途。那颗石头让生命与黑暗共存，承载着迪恩哈克的古神之力。”

“换句话说，”达米安继续道，“塔利亚有一个创造极其可怕并强悍的超人类机会，但她只借用了它的一小部分力量。因为她知道那颗魔石不可估计的力量一旦被释放没人能预测究竟会对这个世界造成什么影响。”

年长者沉默了，但他的手还在抚摸着对方后脑短短的黑发。达米安此刻的称号来自让他诞生的力量，一种强韧的生命力和死亡互相交叉贯穿的力量。而这确实微妙地符合现在的达米安。

不久后迪克又一次开口，“你曾告诉我是通过连接海底的通道而离开了那座地下基地。”

“最后的爆炸将一切都轰了出去。是的。”达米安抬头，挑起一边的眉毛，“所以你之前就是在想着这件事？”

迪克没有答复，他的刘海垂了下来。达米安伸手往后抚过对方耳旁的黑发，让迪克能更清晰地看着他。

“无论你更早前的出神曾想到了什么，我从海中上岸——却未能找到你的生还迹象。但我说过，这一次我不会让任何东西把你夺走。”

迪克以一种独有的安静看着达米安，透露着复杂的眷恋。但毫无疑问他是那样信任他们共同建立的坚韧纽带。在要按计划进行下午的行程时，迪克知道他们仍有时间去亲吻彼此。

∷

“——作为一个只打了四十分钟不到的人，你的分数对他们来说有些高得过分了。阿齐尔交出奖品的表情就像在以为我是带了个青少年游戏鬼才来砸他的酒场子。”

“五瓶免费啤酒卷，认真的？”

“没兴趣就送人，小子。”走在前面的青年随意地说。但多明尼克真的给了他。

“就当是让我能放风的回馈。”

“谢了，以及不客气。希望未来我还有足够的机会把它们用光，同时你也能在真正的游戏厅继续破坏别人的自尊。”

多明尼克低低地笑了。“有意思，杰森。”

他们走出背后的小巷来到另一个街道口，杰森考虑着是否抄个近路。

“夜翼和影猎正在执行任务吗？”

“他们昨晚已经回来了。你想联系他们？”

“我只是觉得——好吧，他们真的一直都很默契。各种意义上。”

杰森回头看他，他们缄默了一会儿，“是的。不得不承认。即使现在他们不是蝙蝠侠和罗宾了，其中一人还是从另一个世界来的，可那不会造成影响。达米安成为影猎后变化很大，但那个世界的迪克依然接受这些——包括这里的我们。”

“他会回去吗？”而多明尼克很快又说到，“好吧，实际上，我清楚理查德最终会找到回归原来世界的方法的。何况还有——影猎会帮他。”

“我们也会。”杰森这样说，他的视线定格到不远处的对面。多明尼克一样停了下来。他们不约而同地和另一头的人影对望。傍晚的阳光把他们的影子在路面上都拉得长长的。

“嗨，”

迪克先向他们挥手道。“我去了阳光之家，他们说两小时前已经有人来过。”

“我带他出来玩了把游戏，”杰森说，“现在很快我也得回去了。红罗宾还有任务要指派给我。”

“我会负责将多明尼克送回去的，杰森。”

“谢了，迪克。既然这样，”红头罩让一只手故意去按男孩的脑袋，笑着看后者预料中的敏锐躲开了。“这小子留给你了。”

“改天见，杰森。”多明尼克说，和迪克一起与另一名黑头发的青年告别。

在注意到夜翼的目光时多明尼克同样扭过了头，他对上一双带着温和笑意的蓝眼睛。

那个表情他永远很很熟悉。

“走吧，”迪克说，一只手顺其自然般地绕过一旁多明尼克的肩头。“我之前想带你去提姆介绍给我的一家披萨热狗店吃晚餐，但它同样暂时关门了。不过看来我猜的没错——杰森确实同样可当个称职的长辈，只要真的给了他机会的话。”

“他在另一个世界没有吗？”

“我想也不完全是那样，只是……事情有些复杂。很多时候我们也许是兄弟，紧要关头可以互相合作——但杰森和我们依然是有较大鸿沟的那个。而责任并不都在他身上。”

迪克不留痕迹地叹气，“我曾有一度也没能尽到一个长兄的责任。一直到那个不可挽回的意外发生……我才真正意识到。甚至因为类似的原因和蝙蝠侠大吵过一架，而实际上布鲁斯比我还要悔恨和痛苦，尽管他之前并未说出来。那之后的每天他都会用某种方式提醒他最大的失误。”

杰森的死亡。尽管迪克没有说出来。

多明尼克沉默了一会儿。“可最后无论如何你们仍被某种联系牵引着。我猜这也不赖。”

“是的，”迪克轻笑，“从开始到现在的十几年来，包括永远都不可或缺的阿尔弗雷德，所有人都已经做得很好了。”

“那么我又怎样？”多明尼克好奇地问，扯着一个迪克不陌生的笑容。

而一种冰冷的情绪猛然击中了夜翼。

噢。噢天啊。

迪克的表情一定已经无意传递出了那个消息。和达米安长得一模一样的男孩顿时就领会到。

“我猜——也许我只是还没碰见你们。”多明尼克补充道，半耸了下肩。

“我会找到你。”迪克决心道，“我不知道那个世界的你在哪儿，但我一定会找到你。”

他们的步伐停了下来。

“尽管利维亚坦做了手脚让我很长一段时间以为自己只是个同样被搅进什么实验的倒霉鬼——但我越来越确定他们给我植入的是假身份，为了让人以为我只是又一个和实验基地里其他孩子并无差别的受害者。某种程度上这会让人减低警惕。而直到不久前我终于肯接受——实际上我就是个克隆体，还是个说不定哪天会爆炸的威胁。”

“所以……”多明尼克说，“如果那个世界我并不存在，这也不是很难解释。”

他先一步在迪克想开口前继续道，“因为承认与否——我本就是他。达米安若在另一个世界存在那也意味着他就是我。只是在这里……发生了点儿意外。”

“——意外？若说是的话，那就是个所有人都接受的意外。”迪克搂着男孩肩膀的手臂收紧，“我说过，多明尼克。你是我的家人和兄弟，永远都是。”

多明尼克向前踏了步并转身让他们互相面对着站在那儿。

“你对我来说也一样。”他冷绿色的眼睛看着迪克，认真又严肃。“而我从不想让利维亚坦毁了这些，理查德。”

“我们会重新把这个世界夺回来。迟早都会。”迪克沉稳而坚定地回答，“而且这次不会再有人牺牲了，我保证。”

一会儿后多明尼克颔首。接着他还想说些什么。

但碎石滚落的声音突兀地从这条安静无人的街道中上传来——

来自上方。

这里的建筑最近正在实施拆迁，而不久前忽然爆发的混乱让一切都被临时搁置。多年的训练令迪克立刻便找到了声源。

他冷静地伸开一只手臂挡于一侧，知道手臂后方的男孩同样注意到那些声音了。

“慢慢后退，”

夜翼低声说。

“不要刺激到它。”

多明尼克盯着那个伏于塌墙碎石上的，发出混浊呼吸声的生物，它没有双眼的面孔直直地对着他们。

接着男孩扭头。在他们背后的建筑上，另外三个已经悄然坐落在不远处。

“它们有四个，见鬼——通常它们根本不会越过墟地潜入利维亚坦允许人们正常生活的地方。”

“或许从前几天开始事情就有点不一样了。”迪克拿出他的武器做好了准备，并确认多明尼克一直都在他的视线范围内。“你能联系到提克瓦吗？——”

“没用的。”

那道陌生的嗓音跟随主人从破败建筑的阴影中走了出来。

迪克警惕地睁大眼睛，紧接着他注意到对方的腔调机械又怪异——破损的皮肤和蔓延黑紫色絮状物的面孔证实了夜翼的猜测。

他被操控着，而这已经是具微微腐烂的尸体。

提克瓦已在研究多明尼克拍录下的资料，画面中灰白色的人造生物在给部分人类尸体注射一种能将生物机械化的病毒——和随后他们在破坏传送器任务中在那座基地里发现的被感染的人类尸体一模一样。利维亚坦这样做的真正目地尚未明确，而无论如何，迪克相信它不仅仅只是让一具生物的尸体显得更“骇人”那么简单。

“这片地区的信号已经被屏蔽了。”那道声音继承从几米外传来，“而我猜……你们还正在想利维亚坦和此事有什么关系。”

迪克全力集中于剖析对方的任何一举一动。

“你们的目地是什么？”

那具被操控的傀儡轻微转动了头部，他被黑色细纹侵入的右眼仍攥紧了迪克。而另外那些上方的怪物发出骇人的呼气声，多明尼克注意到它们似是有听从着指令。

“想找到你的并不止有利维亚坦——你真的认为落入另一个世界只是个巧合，格雷森？”

没留给他们消化这句话的任何时间，傀儡溃烂的双眼忽然看向迪克后方的多明尼克，“——而那个男孩，他还处于未激活的状态……包括另外一个他。我想他们都十分清楚这些话的意思。”

已由人类变成生化武器的怪物最后说道。

“我明白你心中仍充满疑惑，格雷森。但无论如何——我们很快就会见面了。”

迅猛的厮杀突然从夜翼最前方扑了上来，但后者几乎同时便用力将他们第一个敌人击摔往另一边。电流伴随白光刺耳地喧叫着，又两道迫不及待的杀戮身影冲向了他们。

它们开始了袭击——可它们的目地又并非全然如此。

多明尼克注意到在他们被那些怪物彻底包围时他们的敌人将手中一个圆形的微型传送器启动。

“理查德！”

球体被扔向了他们所在的区域。伴随空间被撕裂开的巨响，混乱中迪克紧紧抓住了多明尼克的上臂——

世界在嘶鸣中压向他们。不可计数的建筑残骸轰然坠落，夜翼感到或尖锐或沉重的物体从一片黑暗中砸压向他的背部。他依然努力保持目前的动作。

这场兀自爆发的混乱不久后逐步平息下来。

迪克咳出肺里的灰尘，被挡在下方的多明尼克几乎睁眼的瞬间就开始迅速检查年长者是否有受伤。男孩的手摸索过夜翼曾暴露于风险的身体，在确保总体而言两人都还算无事后，他们开始移动胳膊和腿。一些上方的残骸因此被挤落一旁，多明尼克成功从废墟般的处境脱出，他抓住了迪克的手并扶着青年的肩膀帮他一同出来。

多明尼克观察着他们的周遭，惊讶渐渐染上他的表情——这里不是海登，这里甚至不是任何他了解的地方。

迪克谨慎而沉默地环视过他们的所在之地。日落的橙红即将彻底被黑夜驱逐，远处残破的高层建筑耸立进氤氲的天空。他仍记得达米安曾经是怎么和他描述变化后的这里的。

“哥谭，”

迪克望着这个熟悉又陌生的没落之城。

些许微弱的风悄悄拂过，他们站在这个被夜晚覆没的无人之地里，彻底孤立无援。

 

**To Be Continued**

 

 

**Rectify**

**纠正**

 

**Part One Of Three**

 

六年前。

“欢迎，”

塔利亚平静而清晰地从前方开口。

“我一直在等待你重新回归。”

她身后的人类士兵却全然警惕地盯紧了那个皮肤仍沾染着鲸鱼腹血的畸形生命体，直到他们的首领不动声色地挥手让所有人解除武器。紫黄色的絮状物组织仍散发着热气残留于那些扭曲有力躯干上，他变形的面孔最后扫视过每一人，最终停留在那个毫无畏惧甚至正对他淡然微笑的女人身上。

塔利亚关闭了那些前台运行的仪器，漆黑的赫克之石散发的光芒亦渐渐恢复平静。座头鲸从内部外翻的身体被推回了它曾由此托上来的通道。当她再次转过身时那抹笑意夹带了一分谴责的冰冷，她的声线似是严厉又认可。

“你背叛了我们，达米安。”她言简意赅地宣布。

“摒弃了所有你本该履行的职责，在最后选择了与我们为敌——与你的母亲为敌。此刻我很失望我们要在这种情况下重新见面。”

她说道，直视着对方，“你仍记得的最后一件事是什么？”

“那是我的。”

低沉的喉音声明——他突然抬头，身体巨大的力量像是在爆发边缘。

这毫无预兆地惊动了后方原本就竖着警戒的人类战士，塔利亚不易察觉地稍微收紧她凌厉而纤细的眉毛。她等待着对方继续。

“那个永恒帝国③——我将创建——将占有。你向我承诺过，母亲。而现在你告诉我，我让你失望了——”

他已经走到所有人面前俯视着他们的首领，数十架枪支同时对准了他——塔利亚依然稳于原位，而她看得出她诞自鲸鱼腹中的儿子像是在他生长扭曲的脸上扯出了一个微笑。

“不。我不这么认为。”他说道，一旁的机械臂为他穿覆衣袍。他慢慢转身拿起了一旁浮空的金属。一颗雕刻精细的铁灰色地球。

“我会是这一切最后的吞噬计划。”

他再次看向他们，将那颗金属扔回了吸附它的原位，转为拿起那颗蕴藏无形力量的黑色石块。他将它紧紧握于掌中。

“而除此外我还要变得更为强大——胜过以往。”

 

**TBC**

 

①迪恩哈克 [Deanhelc]

这里非官方设定，官漫本身并没有对强化达米安的神秘石头做过多解释。

②影猎 [Deusenk]

在迪恩哈克的世界中指暗影般的猎手。

③永恒帝国

详情见第九章。


End file.
